Öröklött dolgok
by KarenBrighton
Summary: CSK univerzum, Malek/Sam. Tíz év elteltével lassan Jolinar minden pozitív öröksége eloszlik, és ez enyhén szólva is feje tetejére állítja Sam életét, ráadásul kiderül, sokkal több dologban hasonlít az apjára, mint gondolná.
1. Chapter 1

Mikor Sam, és a vele együtt érkező fiatal katona kilépett a csillagkapuból, egy pillanatra fellélegeztek, aztán ahogy a férfi összegörnyedt, Sam azonnal odalépett hozzá.

\- Hadnagy! Jól van?

\- Persze – nyögte a férfi a térdére támaszkodva.

\- Valaki igazán segíthetne, az isten verje meg az egész nyomorult paranoiás bandát! – fakadt ki Sam jó hangosan, hisz gyanította, hogy legalább fél tucat őr figyeli őket a fák közül, de mivel továbbra sem történt semmi, csak bosszúsan megrázta a fejét, és felhúzta a férfit. – Jöjjön, hadnagy!

\- Igazán… szívélyes a fogadtatás – nyögte a férfi, ahogy nagy nehezen kiegyenesedett.

\- Mégis mit várt? – morgott Sam, ahogy segített a társának lemenni a lépcsőn, de aztán, mikor szemügyre vette, és látta, hogy komolyan kezd elbizonytalanodni, csak sóhajtott. – Ne aggódjon! Találunk majd valakit, aki némileg értelmesebb.

\- Remélem. Mielőtt még újra elkap a rosszullét – próbált mélyeket lélegezni a férfi. – Szép bemutatkozás lenne.

\- Ralph! Szedje össze magát! – szólt rá szigorúan Sam.

\- Könnyű azt mondani – ellenkezett a másik sápadtan, és Sam belátta, hogy igaza van. Fiatal kora ellenére a férfinak előrehaladott stádiumú hasnyálmirigy-rákja van, már az egy csoda, hogy ennyi ideig talpon tud maradni.

\- Tudom. Tud jönni még egy kicsit?

\- Persze. Világ körüli útra. Vagyis galaxis körülire – nézett körül Ralph, aztán sóhajtott. – Mehetünk – szedte össze magát, de abban a pillanatban meglátták Maleket kisétálni a fák közül.

\- Most még meggondolhatja magát! – súgta Sam a másiknak.

A hadnagy pontosan egy héttel ezelőtt kereste meg, aztán átbeszélgették az éjszakát, és utána még számos másikat, a lehetőségről, hogy jelentkezik tok'ra gazdatestnek. Sam próbált semleges maradni a kérdésben, sem lebeszélni, sem rábeszélni a fiatal katonát az ötletéről, egyszerűen csak tárgyilagosan elmondott neki mindent, amit ő maga tudott. És mivel a beteg állapota az elmúlt napokban a kezelések ellenére tovább romlott, végül elszánta magát, és Samet kérte meg, hogy tartson vele. Most pedig csak nézték, ahogy a tok'ra bázis parancsnoka közelebb sétál hozzájuk.

\- Mégis minek? – súgta vissza Ralph, miközben a nő karjába próbált kapaszkodni. – Menjek haza meghalni? Ezt már megbeszéltük.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott Sam, de közben Malek odaért hozzájuk.

\- Alezredes! – köszöntötte a nőt egy biccentéssel. – Bocsásson meg a fogadtatásért, de pár napja kellemetlen meglepetésben volt részünk.

\- Nem gond – sóhajtott Sam. – Malek, ő itt Ralph.

\- Üdv! – biccentett a tok'ra a férfinak is, aztán odalépett hozzá. – Segítek!

\- Szerencsére van még tok'ra, aki ismeri az udvariasság fogalmát – morgott Sam, mire Malek vetett rá egy metsző pillantást. – Fel ne nyársaljon a szemével! – csóválta a fejét a nő.

\- Nagyon rossz napja van, alezredes – állapította meg a tok'ra, mikor elindultak az alagút felé.

\- Sajnálom – enyhült meg némileg a nő.

\- Meggyőződése ellenére van itt, igaz?

\- Nem, ez nem igaz – sóhajtott Sam. – Sajnálom, tényleg rossz kedvem van. Nem tudom tétlenül nézni, hogy valaki szenved.

\- Ezért vannak itt – pillantott rá Malek.

\- Igen. Csak… mindegy, hagyjuk. Ma nincs kedvem etikai kérdésekről vitatkozni.

\- Meglep, hogy így gondolkodik azok után, hogy az apja a társam volt több mint négy földi évig. És ha jól emlékszem, kimondottan élvezte.

\- Tudom. Tudom, hogy apám jól érezte magát tok'raként. És kedveltem Selmakot, úgyis tudja.

\- Akkor mi a baj? – torpant meg a tok'ra, és közelebb intve magához a nőt, aktiválta az alagútba vezető gyűrűket, és két másodperccel később már odalent is voltak.

\- Semmi, tényleg – mondta Sam, mikor tovább indultak, amerre Malek vezette őket. – Fáradt vagyok, és mint ilyen kissé ingerlékeny. Majd… moderálom magam – ígérte, miközben megérkeztek a gyengélkedőre.

\- Feküdjön le! – kísérte Malek Ralphot az egyik ágyhoz, és segített neki elfeküdni. Ezután egy szekrényhez lépett, aztán egy apró kis üveget nyújtott át a férfinak. – Igya ezt meg!

\- Mi ez? – vette át gyanakodva Ralph.

\- Fájdalomcsillapító.

\- Olyannal már tele vagyok – nyújtotta vissza az üvegcsét a férfi.

\- Ez segíteni fog – erősítette meg Malek. – Ne szenvedjen feleslegesen!

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Ralph, és felhajtotta az üvegcse tartalmát, aztán visszahanyatlott az ágyra.

\- Pár percen belül könnyebb lesz neki – pillantott Malek Samre.

\- Nincs más gyógymód? – sandított rá a nő.

\- Az apja komoly kutatásokat végzett ezen a téren. Okulva a saját történetéből, meg akarta találni a gyógymódot ennek a betegségnek mindenféle változatára. De sajnos túl kevés idő áll rendelkezésére, így azt kell mondanom, még mindig ez a legkomplikáció-mentesebb út. Végezhetnénk kísérleteket Ralphon, de annak a kimenetele kétséges, míg így biztos a gyógyulás. Azt hiszi, eltitkolnám, ha tudnék más megoldást?

\- Hisz ez a tok'rák érdeke, nem? Így legalább időnként hozzájutnak néhány gazdatesthez.

\- Sajnálom, hogy ilyen rossz véleménnyel van rólunk, alezredes – mérte végig kissé sértődötten a tok'ra, majd visszalépett Ralphoz. – Jobb már? – kérdezte.

\- Igen.

\- Pihenjen! Rögtön visszajövök! – mondta, majd elsietett, Sam pedig odalépett a beteghez.

\- Hogy érzi magát?

\- Tényleg jobb – erősítette meg a férfi. – Alig érzem a fájdalmat. Ez a cucc jól jött volna az elmúlt fél évben – nevette el magát, ami aztán köhögésbe fulladt.

\- Gondolom – sóhajtott Sam. – Szóval… nem gondolta meg?

\- Ez a tag egészen szimpatikus – vont vállat Ralph, mikor helyreállt a légzése.

\- Aha, tényleg – nevette el magát Sam. – Ha jobb napja van, még szót is lehet vele érteni.

\- Jaj, ne már, mondja, hogy maga is kedveli! Legalább egy halvány kísérletet tegyen, hogy megnyugtasson! – kérte a férfi.

\- Malek… ő az a sündisznó, akinek valahol mélyen tényleg jó szíve van – látta be végül. – Nem lesz vele baj.

\- Hát remélem – sóhajtott Ralph. – Amúgy… fáj?

\- Csak egy másodperc az egész – szorította meg a csuklóját Sam. – Emiatt ne aggódjon!

\- Oké, megpróbálom! – hunyta le a szemét fáradtan Ralph.

\- Bátor katona – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Ez már a múlt – nézett fel megint a férfi. - Amúgy… a tábornok nagyon haragszik rám?

\- Miért tenne ilyet?

\- Hogy ott hagytam a légierőt… hátat fordítottam mindannak, amire esküt tettem.

\- Tovább harcol a jó ügyért. Ez számít a legtöbbet, és nem az, hogy milyen címert visel a kabátján – nyugtatta meg a nő, de közben Malek is visszatért egy tartállyal, és benne egy szimbiótával.

\- Megnézhetem közelebbről? – kérdezte Ralph.

\- Hogyne – pillantott rá Malek, és az asztal helyett a betegágy melletti kisszekrényre tette a tartályt.

\- Még alszik? – vette szemügyre a beteg a tartályban lebegő lényt.

\- Már ébredési fázisban van – pillantott rá Malek.

\- Ne féljen, nem fogom meggondolni magam – rázta meg a fejét Ralph. – Semmi kedvem huszonhat évesen meghalni. Csak… nem vagyok nyugodt. Nem… kicsi ez a valami. Bele fog férni a fejembe?

\- Talán – pillantott rá Malek, miközben feltűnő alapossággal szemügyre vette. Sam ezt látva minden fáradtsága és nyűgössége ellenére elnevette magát.

\- Ez nem volt olyan vicces – mérte végig őket Ralph. – Én tényleg nem vagyok nyugodt.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Malek. - Ezért nem jó, ha van idejük ilyenkor gondolkodni. A szimbiótának minden erejével a gyógyításra kellene koncentrálnia, és nem a maguk által kitalált, amúgy alaptalan vádak ellen védekezni.

\- Én már egy hónapja gondolkodok ezen az egészen. Nem eshetnénk túl rajta? Fáradt vagyok.

\- Miért ilyen harapós ma mindenki? – nézett végig rajtuk Malek.

\- Talán mert együtt nem alszunk napok óta – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. - Sokat beszélgettünk az elmúlt napokban. De nem vagyunk harapósak Malek. Ralph csak… mindenki fél az ismeretlentől.

\- Miért, mit mondott neki, amivel megijesztette?

\- Malek! Nem mondtam semmi olyasmit. Tényleg. Semmi rosszat nem tudnék mondani.

\- Valóban?

\- Most mit akar hallani? Jolinarral nem volt egy leányálom, de ez az ashraknak volt köszönhető, és soha egy percig sem nehezteltem érte Jolinarra.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom – sandított rá a szeme sarkából Malek, de végül a tartály csipogása elterelte a figyelmét. Ralph viszont Samre pillantott.

\- Milyen érzés?

\- Az egyesülés? Mint az ősrobbanás – nevette el magát a nő. – Néha megpróbálom felidézni, de nem igazán emlékszem rá.

\- Sokat segített, köszönöm! – mosolyodott el fáradtan a férfi.

\- Vannak dolgok, amikre nincsenek szavak. Majd utána összevetjük a tapasztalatainkat, mit szól?

\- Én benne vagyok. Itt marad addig?

\- Ha Malek megengedi…

\- Természetesen, alezredes, maradhat – pillantott rá a tok'ra, miközben kinyitotta a tartályt. – Készen áll? – kérdezte Ralphot.

\- Azt hogy kell? – ráncolta a homlokát a beteg, mikor Malek kivette a szimbiótát. – Hogy hívják?

\- Lytha.

\- Ez tetszik – mosolyodott el Ralph. - Mit tegyek?

\- Csak lazítson. Minél kevésbé áll ellen, annál könnyebb lesz mindkettejüknek. Ha készen áll, csak nyissa ki a száját! – kérte Malek, mire Ralph összeszorította a szemét, és engedelmeskedett az utasításnak. Malek még egy pillanatig várt, aztán engedte, hogy a szimbióta behatoljon a férfi testébe.

Ralph lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt, aztán a szeme egy pillanatra felizzott, de végül elvesztette az eszméletét. Malek egy kis időre a homlokára tette a kezét, miközben Sam is közelebb lépett.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Amennyire meg tudom ítélni, igen – pillantott a nőre Malek, ahogy elvette a kezét. – Mellesleg… messze ő viselte a legjobban az utóbbi időben.

\- Akkor miért cikizte? – nézett rá értetlenül Sam.

\- Mit csináltam?

\- Tudja jól, hogy mire gondolok.

\- Csupán figyelemelterelés.

\- Akkor ezt még gyakorolja egy kicsit – nevette el magát Sam, de mikor Malek arcán is feltűnt egy alig látható mosoly, meglepődött.

\- Ezt most az én kedvemért csinálta?

\- Az emberek szeretik a másik arcáról leolvasni az érzéseit, nem igaz?

\- Igen. De ez egy tok'rától eléggé meglepő.

\- Melyik része? Hogy vannak érzései, vagy, hogy képes kimutatni?

\- Tudom, hogy vannak érzéseik. Sőt… úgy képesek érezni, amit én szinte fel sem bírok fogni. De a tok'rák és a pókerarc mindig is összetartoztak, így sikerült meglepnie. De be kell vallanom, kellemesen. Mindenesetre jól áll magának… vagyis… a gazdatestének… ha mosolyog.

\- Értem a célzást, alezredes, de most jobb, ha én vigyázok Ralphra.

\- Nem volt semmi célzás. Bár, most hogy így mondja, egyszer valóban szívesen beszélnék a gazdatestével. Többször találkoztunk már, de még nem volt rá példa.

\- Mindig vészhelyzetben találkoztunk, és közös megegyezés, hogy ilyen esetben én irányítok.

\- Értem. Akkor talán majd máskor.

\- Talán – hagyta rá a tok'ra.

\- Mennyi idő? – pillantott Sam Ralphra.

\- Néhány óra mindenképp.

\- Addig tényleg itt maradhatok?

\- Természetesen. Nekem közben el kell mennem egy kis időre.

\- Magára hagyja? És ha közben…

\- Nem lesz semmi baj, alezredes. Már a legjobb úton van a gyógyulás felé. És csak addig megyek el, amíg levezénylem az esti őrségváltást. Legfeljebb fél óra.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam, és egy kis időre csend borult rájuk.

Sam közben a régi dolgokkal kötötte le magát, de mint mindig, ha konkrét emlékeket akart felidézni Jolinarral kapcsolatban, mintha falakba ütközött volna. Pár dologra emlékezett, néhány kétségbeesett beszélgetésre, ami lezajlott köztük, de olyan volt, mintha egy rosszul összevágott filmet nézett volna. Sokszor próbálta már összerakni a jeleneteket, de mindig csak annyit ért el, hogy agyilag és érzelmileg teljesen lenullázta magát, így általában próbált értelmesebb dolgokkal foglalkozni. Viszont akkor, ott, Ralph ágya mellett nem volt sok más, ami lekötötte volna a figyelmét, így alaposan elmerült a gondolataiba, csak akkor tért magához, mikor Malek magára hagyta.

Sam egy darabig figyelte Ralphot, az arcát, ami lassan kezdett újra emberi színt ölteni, aztán közelebb sétált hozzá. Megsimogatta a férfi arcát, aztán, ahogy Malektől látta, a homlokára simította a kezét. Leginkább a kíváncsiság vezette, hogy Malek mit érezhet ilyenkor, de azért megpróbált a férfinak is egy kis erőt adni az érintésével.

\- Érzi? – riadt Sam Malek hangjára kis idővel később, mire elkapta a kezét.

\- Nem igazán tudom, mit érzék – rázta meg a fejét.

\- Megengedi, hogy megérintsem?

\- Igen – engedte meg Sam, mire Malek odalépett hozzá, és a homlokára tette a kezét, ahogy korábban Ralphnak is.

\- Már nagyon minimális naquadah van csak a vérében. Talán egy földi év, és teljesen eltűnik.

\- Kár – vont vállat Sam. – Azért néha hasznát vettem.

\- Tudom. És nem csak abban, hogy használni tudta az eszközeinket, hanem a betegségektől is megvédte.

\- Most, hogy így mondja – gondolkodott el Sam. – Igaza lehet. Még csak meg sem fáztam azóta, hogy Jolinar…

\- Sokkal többet kapott Jolinartól, mint gondolná – pillantott rá a tok'ra, majd újra ellenőrizte Ralphot. – Legfeljebb egy óra még, és felébred.

\- Az jó – bólintott rá Sam, és megint hallgatásba burkolóztak ők ketten.

Maleknek végül igaza lett, alig telt el egy óra. Ralph szeme kinyílt, és ahogy felizzott Sam tudta, hogy a szimbióta épp átvette az irányítást a gazdateste felett. Váltott egy hosszú, jelentőségteljes pillantást a parancsnokával, aztán a tekintete Samre tévedt, majd felállt az ágyról, és a nőhöz lépett.

\- Hálával tartozom önnek, Carter alezredes – hajtott fejet. – Köszönöm!

\- Most azt kellene mondanom, hogy szívesen – tűnt fel egy kétes értékű mosoly a nő arcán. – De van egy feltételem.

\- Mi lenne az?

\- Vigyázzon nagyon Ralphra! Ő egy értékes ember, és jó katona.

\- Tudom. Éppen ezért kiválóan fogunk tudni együtt dolgozni. És vigyázni fogok rá, ígérem!

\- Beszélhetnék vele?

\- Hogyne – mondta a tok'ra, majd egy pillanatra lehajtva a fejét átadta az irányítást a gazdatestének.

\- Hogy van? – kérdezte aggódva a nő.

\- Remekül – mosolyodott el Ralph. – Már el is felejtettem milyen érzés egészségesnek lenni. Nincs fájdalom, nincs gyengeség, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nincs hányingerem. Ilyen már hónapok óta nem volt – mondta, mire Sam ezúttal őszintén tudott mosolyogni, ahogy felrémlett előtte az apja hasonló helyzetben érzett jókedve, miszerint teljesen eltűntek az ízületi fájdalmai.

\- És az ősrobbanás?

\- Ez valami elképesztő – csóválta meg a fejét Ralph.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Sam. – De most már haza kell térnem. Itt hagyhatom?

\- Persze. Nem lesz baj – nyugtatta meg Ralph. – Majd… belejövök – pillantott Malekre, mire az rábólintott, és egy pillanatra kilépett az ajtón, hogy elkapja az első arra járó emberét. – Easta, bejönnél egy percre?

\- Itt vagyok, Malek – lépett be egy fiatal lány mosolyogva. – Segíthetek valamit?

\- Ralphnak szállásra lenne szüksége. És mivel Lytha sem ismeri még ezt a bázist… körbevezetnéd?

\- Hogyne – mosolygott a lány Ralphra, amit a férfi viszonzott, de még visszalépett Samhez.

\- Köszönök mindent, alezredes! – nyújtott kezet neki, amit a nő megszorított.

\- Én nem tettem semmit – mosolygott rá.

\- Ó, dehogynem - biztosította a férfi. – Sokat segített, hogy itt volt.

\- Örülök. Akkor… minden jót, és… még biztosan találkozunk.

\- Remélem – biccentett a férfi, majd csatlakozott Eastához, aki mosolyogva várta az ajtóban.

\- Kedves lány – nézett utána Sam, mikor kiléptek.

\- Sok kellemes meglepetés érhetné, alezredes, ha adna nekünk egy esélyt, és megismerne minket.

\- Gondolom - csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Malek, én nem… mindegy, úgysem tudnám elmagyarázni.

\- Valószínűleg nem – hagyta rá a tok'ra. – Jöjjön, elkísérem a kapuhoz.

\- Rendben – sóhajtott Sam, és csak akkor tudatosodott benne, hogy mindeddig kissé feszélyezte a tok'ra alagút bezártsága.

Mikor felértek a felszínre, kicsit fellélegzett, és mindketten a saját gondolataikba merülve sétáltak a fák között, de végül Sam a másikra sandított.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Igen, miért? – kapta fel a fejét Malek.

\- Csak mert… magának most roppant elégedettnek kellene lennie, de mégsem ezt látom magán. Mi a baj?

\- Semmi – mondta rezzenéstelenül a tok'ra.

\- Biztos? – torpant meg Sam, mire ő is.

\- Igen, biztos.

\- Ahogy akarja – vont vállat Sam, és tovább indult, de Malek nem ment utána.

\- A párom… tizenhét éve van sztázisban – mondta halkan, mire Sam megenyhült és visszalépett hozzá.

\- Sajnálom – érintette meg egy pillanatra a férfi karját, de nem mert túl bizalmas lenni, inkább visszahúzta a kezét. – De akkor… miért nem őt…

\- Hogy ki kap új gazdatestet… nem az én döntésem. Egy többtagú bizottság feladata megítélni, hogy kire van legnagyobb szükségünk. És bár tagja vagyok a bizottságnak, az ő esetében az én szavazatom nem számít. A személyes érintettség kizár.

\- Azért abban a bizottságban lehetne némi érzés… - húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Egy tudós, legyen bármilyen kiváló is… sosem ér annyit a szemükben, mint egy bevethető ügynök.

\- Szóval a párja tudós? Hogy hívják?

\- Syrah. És igen… ő a legjobb biokémikus, akivel valaha dolgozhattam.

\- Ez nagy dicséret magától. Főleg, hogy maga is átkozottul jó, ezt tapasztaltam.

\- Nem vehetem fel vele a versenyt. De mindez nem számít.

\- Csak magának.

\- Nem én vagyok az egyedüli, aki ilyen helyzetben van.

\- És ez vigasztalja? Felejtse el – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, miközben lassan tovább indultak. – Maga is volt már sztázisban?

\- Minden tok'ra megjárta már ezt a poklot. Ki többször, ki kevesebbszer.

\- Miért mondja ezt? Annyira szörnyű?

\- Maga a sztázis egy mély, hosszú öntudatlanság. Felébredni… az a rémálom.

\- De miért?

\- Mert szembesülnie kell azzal, hogy közben eltelt tíz, tizenöt, húsz év… hogy a világ, a bázis, amire emlékszik már talán nem is létezik, hogy a barátai közül sokan meghaltak, hogy talán a párja küldetésben van, és még évekig nem láthatják egymást… Mégis talpra kell állnia, és ott folytatni a munkát, ahol abbahagyta.

\- Ez tényleg kemény lehet.

\- Sokat segít, ha ilyenkor van mellettünk valaki. Visszatalálni a valóságba.

\- Mellette lesz majd.

\- Igen. De ki tudja, mikor…

\- De ha… most… valami csoda folytán mégis… a párja egyesülhetett volna Ralph-fal… akkor férfi gazdateste lett volna. Ez… áh, magát, ahogy látom, nem zavarná.

\- Ez egy négytényezős helyzet, alezredes. Ha csak az egyikünk számára kényelmetlen lenne, semmi értelme erőltetni.

\- És csak úgy belenyugszik?

\- Ezt komolyan kérdezi?

\- Felejtse el! Tudja mit? Majd, ha… úgy látja, hogy van esélye a párjának… szóljon, és megpróbálok… egy szép nőt keresni, aki vállalná.

\- Miért segítene nekem? – nézett rá meglepetten a tok'ra.

\- Senki nem akar fiatalon meghalni – vont vállat a nő. – És így… mindenki jól jár – mondta, de kénytelen volt elmosolyodni, ahogy látta a másik arcán az értetlenséget. Végül ebben maradtak, és csendben sétáltak tovább.

\- Úgy érzem, sajnálatot érez irántam – szólalt meg a tok'ra, ezúttal emberi hangon, mikor elértek a kapuhoz. – Gondolta volna valaha, hogy ilyet érezhet egy tok'ra iránt?

\- Éreztem már ilyet tok'ra iránt – cáfolta meg Sam. – Mikor Lantashnak meséltem Jolinar utolsó napjairól, majd megszakadt a szívem érte. De ez már rég volt. Elárulja a nevét?

\- Loran vagyok.

\- Örülök, hogy végre megismerhettem – biccentett Sam.

\- Részemről a megtiszteltetés, alezredes – viszonozta a gesztust a férfi. - És még egyszer köszönöm a segítségét! Ez nagyon sokat jelent nekünk.

\- Csak vigyázzon Ralphra! Nem azért akart életben maradni, hogy három nap múlva egy öngyilkos küldetésen találja magát.

\- Gondom lesz rá. Bár egy tok'ra ügynök élete nem veszélytelen, kap egy kis időt, hogy belerázódjon.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá Sam. – Akkor… majd találkozunk.

\- Bizonyára – bólintott rá Loran, és csak nézte, ahogy a nő tárcsáz, elküldi a megfelelő kódot, és átlép a csillagkapun.


	2. Chapter 2

Egy évvel később…

\- Sam, jól vagy? – kérdezte Janet Samtől, mikor épp egy küldetés után vizsgálta a nőt. Mindig ő szokott az utolsó lenni, így közben a két nő nyugodtan tudott csacsogni mindenféléről. Ilyenkor szokták megbeszélni Cass kamaszkorának apró-cseprő problémáit, és mindenféle csip-csup női ügyeket, amiket a csapat többi része előtt nem akartak. De Janet most tényleg aggódott a másik nőért. Sápadt volt, és eléggé megviseltnek tűnt.

\- Jól vagyok, csak húzós volt ez a három nap a bennszülöttek között. De Danielt nem tudtuk előbb hazaimádkozni. Arról meg inkább ne beszéljünk, hogy miket kellett ennünk, mert még mindig felfordul a gyomrom – csóválta a fejét Sam.

\- Akkor kiadós vacsora, alvás, és két szabadnap. Írom a receptet – nevetett a doktornő, és Sam is rábólintott.

\- Majd előterjesztem a tábornoknál.

\- Remek. De komolyan, Sam… pihenj! És szedjél valami vitamint! És egyél rendesen!

\- Persze, persze – egyezett bele készségesen Sam, aztán kimenekült a gyengélkedőről.

Sam egy héttel később, mikor egy délután alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét, belátta, hogy a doktornőnek igaza van. Hazament, készített magának egy frissen facsart narancslét, aztán ágyba tette magát.

Másnap sem volt sokkal jobban, de mivel közbejött egy küldetés, az néhány napra megint elterelte a figyelmét a saját bajáról. Mikor hazajött, megint hallgatott egy prédikációt Janettől, a múltkoriakat megspékelve azzal, hogy ráférne egy alapos kivizsgálás, de Sam nem akarta komolyan venni. Meg volt győződve róla, hogy csak a hajtás miatt kimerült, és jó lenne már végre pihenni. Ennek ellenére persze a laborjába ment, hogy tovább dolgozzon a reaktor legújabb fejlesztési tervein, amit nemrég kezdett kidolgozni.

Két órával később, mikor ülő helyzetében megszédült, egy kis időre a tenyerébe temette az arcát, aztán lassan felállt, hogy igyon egy pohár hideg vizet, de a kancsóig nem jutott el. Két lépés után elsötétült előtte a világ, és percekkel később a földön fekve tért magához. Ekkor már belátta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Próbálta kicsit összeszedni magát, aztán lassan elment a gyengélkedőig.

\- Sam, jól vagy? – sietett elé Janet, mikor meglátta.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Az előbb azt hiszem elájultam. De nem tudom, mi történt.

\- Nem tetszel nekem már egy ideje – csóválta meg a fejét a doktornő. – Ülj le, és megnézlek!

\- Oké – sóhajtott Sam, és letelepedett az egyik ágy szélére.

\- Mondd el, mi történt!

\- Semmi, csak… pokoli fáradt vagyok – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Megszédültem, és mikor inni akartam egy pohár vizet, túl hirtelen álltam fel. Leesett a vérnyomásom, szerintem csak ennyi.

\- Aha… - nézett rá kételkedve Janet. – Megnézem a vérnyomásodat, de nem hinném, hogy ez a gond. Hosszú hetek óta fáradékonyabb vagy, mint egyébként, neked nem tűnt fel? – kérdezte, aztán, ahogy Sam levette a zubbonyát, és felgyűrte a pólója ujját a vérnyomásméréshez, Janet megfogta a karját.

\- Ezt a véraláfutást honnan szerezted? – kérdezte tűnődve, mire Sam vállat vont.

\- Mindig van rajtam egy tucat.

\- Lehet, hogy mostanában több?

\- Elképzelhető. Egy küldetésen akkor is összevissza verjük magunkat, ha épp békés világba látogatunk.

\- A vérnyomásod rendben, de csinálunk egy vérképet is, hátha rájövünk mi a baj.

\- Jaj, Janet…

\- Csak nem félsz a tűtől? – nevetett a doktornő. – Sam, fáradékony bármitől lehetsz, az egyszerű vashiánytól kezdve komolyabb májproblémákon át számtalan mindentől.

\- Mint egy alkoholista? Jesszus, nem is emlékszem, mikor ittam alkoholt utoljára.

\- Nem csak az alkoholtól lehetnek valakinek májproblémái – tiltakozott Janet. – Na, tartsd szépen a karod! – adta ki az utasítást, majd több ampulla vért vett a nőtől. – Úgy. És most elfekszel itt az ágyon, és míg alszol egy nagyot, kapsz egy hatalmas vitaminbomba infúziót.

\- Nem lehetne inkább tablettában? – fintorgott Sam. – Utálom, ha mindenki, aki belép ide, engem bámul.

\- Akkor elbújsz hátra, és elhúzzuk a függönyt. Nincs apelláta! – fojtott bele minden tiltakozást a doktornő Sambe. – És addig ezt kielemzem – intett az állával a vérmintája fele, mondta, majd ágyba tette Samet, és bekötötte neki az infúziót.

Janet órákkal később tért csak vissza Samhez, és a homlokát szürke gondfelhők borították. Látta, hogy a nő alszik, de ellenőrizni akarta, hogy nem lázas-e, hogy legalább egy kizáró okot találjon a legrosszabb gyanúja ellen. A nő homloka azonban forró volt, így Janet egy nagyot sóhajtott. Erre viszont már Sam is felébredt.

\- Sam – ült le a doktornő az ágy szélére. – Fel kell tennem néhány kérdést.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Még nem tudok semmi biztosat. Voltál megfázva mostanában? Vagy bármi hasonló tünet?

\- Egy hónapja, mikor azon a hideg bolygón voltunk összeszedtem egy kis torokfájást, de egy hét alatt elmúlt – tűnődött el Sam, miközben Janet a nyaki nyirokcsomóit tapogatta, és Sam fájdalmasan elfintorodott.

\- Fogytál az elmúlt időszakban?

\- Talán egy kilót… kettőt.

\- Hármat-négyet?

\- Amilyen gezemicéket ettünk odakint, attól minden életkedvem elmegy, elhiszed?

\- Szóval étvágyad sincs – összegezte Janet.

\- Janet, mondd már el, mi van?

\- Sam, semmi biztosat nem tudok. Kiküldtem a vérmintádat az egyetemi kórházba, még várom az eredményeket.

\- És mire gyanakszol?

\- Majd, ha biztosat tudok, akkor elmondom. Pár óra alatt kapok eredményt. De éjszaka van, Sam, így is úgy rángattam be Hayes professzort a laborjába. Ha tud valamit, jelentkezik. Addig aludj!

\- Kösz, ezek után – fintorgott a nő, de aztán belátta, hogy bőven tudna még aludni, így lehunyta a szemét. Janet aggódva figyelte még egy darabig, állított az infúzió sebességén, aztán visszatért a laborjába.

Odakint még éppen csak hajnalodott, mikor Janet szomorúan letette a telefont. Nagyra tartott specialista kollégája megerősítette a saját diagnózisát. Egy darabig még ült a székén, próbálta kitalálni, hogy mit mondjon Samnek, de nem sok ötlete volt. Volt ugyan már gyakorlata rossz hírek közlésében, de pont Samnek… úgy érezte, ez meghaladja a képességeit. Végül összeszedte magát, és besétált a beteghez.

Sam ébren volt, így kíváncsian fordult Janet felé.

\- Mit tudtál meg?

\- Rossz híreim vannak, Sam – telepedett le az ágy szélére Janet.

\- Ezt azóta tudom, hogy nekiálltál faggatni. A kérdés csak az volt, mennyire rossz. Ne kímélj!

\- Leukémia. Mint apádnál – ismerte be Janet szomorúan. – De… - mondott volna valami vigasztalót, de Sam megrázta a fejét.

\- Ez nem lehet… ilyen hirtelen…

\- Sam, hetek óta vannak tüneteid. Feltűnt, de mindig elterelted a figyelmem. Nem lett volna szabad, hogy elengedjelek, már első alkalommal sem.

\- Nem számít.

\- Sam! Ugye nem akarod feladni? – kérdezte szigorúan Janet.

\- Apámat sem tudták meggyógyítani.

\- Sam, annak majdnem tíz éve. Azóta az orvostudomány elég sokat fejlődött, és sokan felgyógyulnak ebből a betegségből. Hayes professzor megígérte, hogy holnap ide látogat, és mindent elmond neked. Addig adok neked pár gyógyszert, és kapod tovább az infúziót, mert enni úgysem tudsz.

\- És elmondod a tábornoknak – húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Kötelességem jelenteni – bólintott rá a doktornő. – Sam, ez a te érdeked is.

\- Tudom, tudom – adta meg magát fáradtan a nő. – Csak… nem kell most nekem az, hogy a fél bázis iderohanjon engem sajnálni.

\- Ha akarod, nem engedek be senkit.

\- Az jó lenne. Legalább holnapig, míg nem beszéltem azzal a dokival.

\- Rendben, teljes a hírzárlat – ígérte Janet, majd adott Sam infúziós tasakjába néhány gyógyszert, aztán hagyta aludni.

Végül persze a CSK1 kijátszotta a hírzárlatot, hisz feltűnt nekik, hogy egész nap nem látják a társukat, és végül rátaláltak. Sam először nem mondta el nekik, hogy mi a baj, de végül addig faggatták, míg bevallotta. Látta a társain, hogy sokkolta őket a dolog, de aztán inkább azt hazudta nekik, hogy már nagyon fáradt, mert nem volt kedve végignézni, amint kínosan azon törik a fejüket, mivel is vigasztalhatnák.

Nem sokkal később aztán szépen egymás után visszaszivárgott mindegyik, és ki-ki vérmérsékletének megfelelően próbált lelket önteni a nőbe, annyira, hogy Sam a végén már tényleg teljesen kimerült, és Danielt, aki utoljára jött látogatóba Janet kíméletlenül elzavarta.

A két nő a következő napot Hayes professzor társaságában töltötte, aki mindent elmagyarázott a leukémia hagyományos és kísérleti gyógymódjairól, és megígérte nekik, hogy mindenben a segítségükre lesz, akár már holnap kezdhetik is a kezeléseket. Sam lelkesnek tűnt, aminek Janet kifejezetten örült, hisz úgy gondolta, a hozzáállás az egyik legfontosabb összetevő egy ilyen esetben.

Sam kezelése eleinte jó úton haladt, bár, ahogy azt Hayes professzor előre megjósolta, voltak közben kisebb-nagyobb hullámvölgyek. Aztán, mikor már Janet majdnem áldását adta arra, hogy a kezelések folytatása mellett Sam kisebb küldetéseket vállalhat, a nő állapota váratlanul súlyosbodott.

A társai a laborja padlóján találtak rá, és azonnal a gyengélkedőre szállították. Hayes professzor, aki már gyakori vendégnek számított a parancsnokságon, egy órán belül ott volt, és úgy rendelkezett, hogy ideje a legerősebb kezeléssel próbálkozni. Erre viszont Sam általános közérzete ment rá, minden kezelés után elviselhetetlen hányinger gyötörte, és mivel nem tudott enni, már teljesen legyengült. Egy ilyen rossz pillanatban látogatta meg Daniel.

\- Szia! – mosolygott rá halványan a férfi, mikor Sam a mozgásra felnézett. – Hogy vagy?

\- Egész jól – próbált mosolyogni Sam is, de ilyenkor mindig rosszabbul volt egy kicsit, hiába nem ismerte be.

\- Sam… azon tűnődtem… de ne szedd le a fejem…

\- Min? – kérdezte erőtlenül a nő.

\- Megpróbálnám felvenni a kapcsolatot Omával… Nem azért, mintha… tudod… én nem adom fel soha, hisz ismersz, csak…

\- Daniel - hunyta le a szemét Sam. – Kérlek! Kímélj meg attól a nőtől! Van elég bajom nélküle is.

\- Talán segíthetne.

\- Mégis miben? Hogy én is egy… ismeretlen bolygón találjam magam pucéran? Ráadásul… azt sem tudnám, ki vagyok? Kösz, nem. És… nekem ehhez nem kellenének hónapok, csak legfeljebb két hét. Daniel, ha te nem bírtad köztük, akinek márpedig híresen birkatürelme van… akkor engem két hét alatt kidobnának. Én napokon belül úgy beolvasnék nekik, hogy ott kő kövön nem marad. Hagyj engem békén azzal a nővel!

\- Jól van, nem kell felhúzni magad – fintorgott Daniel. – Csak egy ötlet volt.

\- Tudom. És kösz, hogy töröd rajt a fejed, de… ez nem jó ötlet.

\- Majd kitalálok mást – ígérte a férfi.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Hagylak pihenni.

\- Rendben. Jó éjt, Daniel!

\- Neked is! – köszönt el a férfi, és csüggedten kisétált.

Mikor hallotta Daniel lépteit távolodni, Sam kinyitotta a szemét. Mindig rosszabb volt a hányinger csukott szemmel. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, aztán elgondolkodott a férfi szavain, de még mindig csak hidegrázást váltott ki belőle az ősök gondolata.

Az viszont használható ötletnek tűnt, hogy odakint keressen megoldást. Az első gondolata az volt, bárcsak Narim még élne. A férfi biztos tudná a megoldást, és szívesen segítene is neki, de hát ez már nem volt lehetséges.

A következő gondolata Martouf volt, aki szintén meghalt már rég. Ő is bizonyára a segítségére sietne valahogy.

Eszébe jutott Orlin, de annak ellenére, hogy a férfit kedvelte, ő sem tudott volna máshogy segíteni, mint Oma, ahhoz pedig nem fűlt Samnek a foga, és már amúgy sem számíthat Orlinra sem.

Hát mindenki meghalt már, akire számíthatna? Úgy tűnt, igen. Akkor viszont neki magának kell megtalálnia a megoldást, határozta el magában. De vajon hol? Persze a tok'ra segíthetne, hisz Selmak az apját is kigyógyította ugyanebből a kórból. Szöget ütött a fejébe ez a dolog, de kicsit még mindig viszolygott a gondolattól. Ami a tok'rához kötötte, az az apja volt, és Martouf, de mindkét kötelék megszakadt már. Ugyan kire számíthatna közülük?

Végiggondolta tok'ra ismerőseit, és végül Maleknél elakadtak a gondolatai. Nem ismerte túl jól a tok'rát, a gazdatestével pedig csak alig néhány szót váltott, mikor utoljára ott járt. De mégis, Malekkel többször is elbeszélgetett, és sosem érezte azt a kényelmetlenséget a társaságában, amit a többi tok'ra közelében. Úgy beszélgettek egymással, mint két tudós, sőt, a legutóbbi találkozásuk alkalmával már egészen baráti volt a hangulat. A tok'ra még viccelődni is próbált a maga stílusában. Hosszú ideig gondolkodott ezen, és lassan egy képtelen ötlet kezdett kikristályosodni a fejében.

Jócskán elmúlt már éjfél, mikor elhatározásra jutott. Felkelt az ágyából, és bár nem volt kirobbanó formában, lassan felöltözött. Közben tovább töprengett a dolgon, és bizonytalan léptekkel elindult az irányítóterem felé. Ezen a késői órán a folyosók kongóan üresek voltak, de legalább senki nem kérdezte meg tőle, hogy hova megy.

Sam még egy pillanatra megállt az irányítóterem bejáratánál aztán vett egy nagy levegőt, és belépett.

\- Carter alezredes – kapta fel a fejét Walter. – Azt hittem már mindenki hazament. Jól van?

\- Persze – próbált Sam meggyőzően a férfira mosolyogni, de azért látta az arcán, hogy nem volt túl meggyőző.

\- Walter… tárcsázná nekem a keralai tok'ra bázist?

\- Persze – válaszolt bizonytalanul Walter, és egy pillanatra már mozdult is, hogy teljesítse a nő kérését, de aztán visszafordult felé. – Van erre engedélye, alezredes?

\- Őszinte leszek, Walter – adta meg magát Sam egy sóhajjal. – Nincs engedélyem, és valószínűleg ha kérnék, sem kapnék – ismerte be, így hosszú másodpercekig néztek farkasszemet, amit végül a férfi tört meg.

\- Értem, alezredes. Máris tárcsázok – bólintott, és elkezdte beütni a koordinátákat.

\- Köszönöm, Walter – szorította meg a vállát Sam. – És mindent köszönök!

\- Ugye visszajön, alezredes? – nézett rá szomorkásan a férfi.

\- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Lehet.

\- Akkor… viszlát!

\- Viszlát, Walter! – mosolygott a férfira Sam, majd lassan lesétált a lépcsőn, még egyszer elszánta magát, felballagott a rámpán, majd még egyszer alaposan körülnézett, és átlépett a kapun.


	3. Chapter 3

Egy pillanattal később Sam kilépett a másik oldalon, aztán megállt, és türelmesen megvárta, hogy az őrség körbefogja.

\- Samantha Carter alezredes vagyok a Földről – nézett végig rajtuk összeszedve magát annyira, amennyire csak képes volt. Ilyen egészségi állapotban az utazás még annál is jobban megviselte, mint várta. Forgott vele a föld, és semmit sem szeretett volna jobban, mint leülni az előtte lévő lépcsőre, és egy kicsit összeszedni magát, de nem tehette. Három tok'ra fogott fegyvert rá, csak a negyedik sietett el, hogy értesítse a parancsnokát.

Hosszú percek teltek el így, Sam a szédülése mellé kapott még egy kezdődő hányingert is, így próbált mélyeket lélegezni a friss, tiszta levegőből, mikor Malek felbukkant a fák között.

\- Carter alezredes! – nézett rá meglepetten a tok'ra. – Minek köszönhetjük a látogatását?

\- Beszélhetnék önnel? Négyszemközt.

\- Hogyne – bólintott rá Malek, majd az embereihez fordult. – Térjetek vissza a helyetekre! – adta ki az utasítást, mire azok úgy eltűntek, mintha a föld nyelte volna el őket. – Alezredes, kérem, kövessen! – tért vissza a figyelme Samhez, de az csak egy kézmozdulattal jelezte, hogy várjon egy kicsit, majd a szájára szorítva a kezét próbált megbirkózni az egyre hevesebben rátörő hányingerrel.

\- Jól van? – lépett közelebb hozzá a tok'ra. – Talán jobb lenne, ha inkább a gyengélkedőre mennénk, és majd utána…

\- Nem, először magával akarok beszélni. Mindjárt jobb lesz – vett még pár mély levegőt a nő, mialatt úgy-ahogy összeszedte magát. – Mehetünk – mondta, és követte Maleket a fák közé, épp az ellenkező irányba, mint ahonnan a férfi érkezett.

\- Biztos, hogy jól van? – sandított Malek a szeme sarkából a mellette sétáló nőre néhány perccel később.

\- Nem, de volt már rosszabb is – ismerte be Sam.

\- Értem. Nos… itt beszélhetünk – nézett körül Malek.

\- Remek – fújta ki a levegőt Sam, és lerogyott a földre, a hátát egy ősöreg fa széles törzsének vetette. – Tudja… igaza volt – pillantott a tok'rára.

\- Miben? – nézett rá amaz kíváncsian, miközben ő is leült a földre Sam mellé.

\- Abban, amit Jolinarról mondott – hajtotta hátra a fejét Sam, mert már az is fárasztotta, hogy a helyén tartsa a fejét.

\- Már a nyomait sem érzem magában – rázta meg a fejét Malek, de azért, hogy ellenőrizze, Sam homlokára tette a kezét egy pillanatra.

\- De jó hideg – mondta önkéntelenül a nő lehunyva a szemét.

\- Magának egy orvos kezében lenne a helye – csóválta a fejét értetlenül Malek. Ha a józan eszére hallgat, már a kaputól a gyengélkedőre vitte volna a nőt, és a leghalványabb elképzelése sem volt arról, hogy mit keresnek a fák között.

\- Csak ezt a szót ne mondja ki! – tiltakozott Sam. - Az elmúlt fél évben annyi orvost láttam, mint égen a csillag, és egyik reménytelenebb, mint a másik. Kérdezhetek valamit?

\- Természetesen – bólintott rá a tok'ra.

\- Maga már a múltkor tudta?

\- Mit?

\- Akkor azt mondta, Jolinar megvédett a betegségektől. Tudta, hogy ez lesz? Hogy ha végleg elfogy a naquadah a véremből, azonnal ledönt?

\- Nem, nem tudtam. Ha tudom, elmondom, és megpróbálok segíteni. Ennyivel tartozunk önnek, alezredes.

\- Igen – húzta el a száját a nő. – Hát… Jolinar megtette, amit tudott, de úgy tűnik, eddig tartott ki a tehetsége.

\- Elmondja, hogy mi történt? – kérdezte a tok'ra, és lassan már némi türelmetlenség vegyült a hangjába.

\- Leukémia. Mint az apámnál – ismerte be Sam.

\- Értem – sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra Malek. – És… elárulja nekem, hogy pontosan miért jött el hozzám?

\- Nagyon sokat gondolkodtam, Malek. Éjszaka a gyengélkedőn, mikor nincs ott más, csak a hányinger, meg én… volt időm gondolkodni...

\- És arra jutott, hogy egy szimbióta meggyógyíthatná? Ezt odabent is elmondhatta volna. Tudja, hogy tényleg tartozunk magának ennyivel. Jacobért, akinek nagyon sokat köszönhettünk, és a többi gazdatestért is, akihez az ön közbenjárásával jutottunk. Talán már túl is lehetne a nehezén, ha nem sétálgatunk…

\- Ezt utálom magukban – emelte fel a fejét Sam.

\- Mit? – nézett rá értetlenül Malek.

\- Hogy még azt is eldöntik, hogy a másik mit gondol. Végighallgatna, a jó ég áldja meg?

\- Hallgatom, alezredes.

\- Szóval… ahogy mondtam, volt időm gondolkodni – döntötte vissza a fejét Sam a fához. – És valóban arra jutottam, hogy egy szimbióta képes lenne meggyógyítani, de… mondja, tényleg ennyire nem ismer? – sandított egy pillanatra a másikra. – Képesnek tart arra, hogy valakit kirángatok a sztázisból, hogy meggyógyítson, aztán elküldeném melegebb éghajlatra, vissza a tartályba? Van annyi tapasztalatom, és vagyok annyira empatikus, hogy tudjam, mit jelent ez egy szimbiótának.

\- Akkor nem értem, hogy mit szeretne – nézett rá végképp összezavarodva Malek.

\- Szeretnék egyesülni egy szimbiótával. Igazán. Egy feltétellel! – tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor a tok'ra a meglepetéstől felkapta a fejét.

\- És mi lenne az? – kérdezte óvatosan Malek.

\- Syraht akarom – nézett a tőle telhető leghatározottabban Sam a másikra, és még a nyomorúságos állapota ellenére is majdnem elnevette magát, ahogy érezte a másik döbbenetét a levegőben.

\- Ez nem így működik, alezredes – próbált magához térni Malek a sokkból.

\- Hát, pedig most jó lenne, ha így működne – dőlt hátra megint Sam. – Ha már ennyire tartoznak nekem, ahogy mondta, legyen már lehetőségem válogatni.

\- Ez gyenge érv ahhoz, hogy meggyőzze a bizottságot – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Akkor segítsen találni jobbat!

\- De miért?

\- Mit miért? – nézett fel megint Sam.

\- Miért őt akarja?

\- Arra gondoltam, a parancsnok barátnőjének lenni talán itt is jár némi kiváltsággal – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a nő arcán, de Malek csak megrázta a fejét.

\- Alezredes, kérem! Válaszoljon a kérdésemre!

\- Én is tudós vagyok, ő is. Bár ő biológus én meg fizikus, de csak konszenzusra tudunk jutni – vont vállat Sam.

\- A bizottságnak ez így még mindig kevés – csóválta a fejét Malek. – És én sem értem.

\- Szeretne újra együtt lenni a párjával?

\- Igen.

\- Eddig jó – bólintott rá Sam. – Mondja, tetszem magának egy kicsit? Tudom, hogy konok, akaratos tauri vagyok, de mint nő… tetszem egy kicsit? – kérdezte Sam reménykedve.

\- Igen.

\- Tökéletes – bólintott a nő újra. – Akkor mi a fenét akadékoskodik, ahelyett, hogy segítene valami tervet kitalálni?

\- Mert ismerem a bizottságot. Nem lehet meggyőzni őket, és előttük nincsenek kiváltságok. Tudják, ki következik a sorban, és ragaszkodni fognak hozzá.

\- Pedig ez az ajánlatom.

\- Nem fog menni.

\- És meg sem próbáljuk?

\- De, megpróbáljuk – adta meg magát Malek. – De készüljön fel, alezredes, nem fog sikerrel járni, még akkor sem, ha én maga mellé állok.

\- Nem szólítana Samanthának, ha már szövetségesek lettünk?

\- Ez őrület – csóválta a fejét még mindig Malek. – Samantha, legalább nekem próbáljon egy értelmes magyarázatot adni arra, hogy miért Syrah! Tudom, hogy a múltkor, mikor meséltem róla megsajnált, de… higgye el, vannak mások sokkal régebb óta sztázisban, akiket szintén vár a párjuk. Nem lenne egyedül egy ismeretlen világban bárkivel is egyesülne, ezt megígérhetem.

\- Én őt választom – ismételte meg tántoríthatatlanul a nő.

\- De miért, könyörgöm? – temette a tenyerébe az arcát Malek. Sam megfogta a csuklóját, mire a tok'ra felnézett rá.

\- Mert szeretném eltűntetni azt a végtelen szomorúságot a szeméből – mondta neki kedvesen a nő, de Malek egy pillanatnyi újabb megrökönyödés után megint csak megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Csak ezt el ne mondja nekik. A személyes indíttatásnál nincs rosszabb indok.

\- Ezt csak magának mondtam el – biztosította Sam, de aztán hirtelen összegörnyedt a váratlanul rátörő fájdalomtól.

\- Samantha! – fogta meg a karját Malek. – Had vigyem el a gyengélkedőre!

\- Majd ha kitaláltunk valamit – próbált felegyenesedni a nő.

\- Nincs mit kitalálni! – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra. – Higgye el, végtelenül hálás vagyok, hogy segíteni akar nekem, de…

\- Azt mondta, megpróbáljuk.

\- Igen, megpróbáljuk, csak had tudjam már egy orvos kezében!

\- Úgysem tud meggyógyítani. Csak az egyesülés képes rá.

\- De legalább a fájdalmát csillapíthatjuk, és pihenhet egy keveset. Mióta nem aludt?

\- Hetek óta – húzta el a száját Sam.

\- Jöjjön! – állt fel ellentmondást nem tűrően Malek, és a kezét nyújtotta a nőnek, hogy felsegítse.

\- Messze vagyunk? – kérdezte Sam, ahogy lassan talpra állt.

\- Tíz perc.

\- Az most messze van – tűnődött el Sam

\- Tudom. Segítek – ígérte Malek, és lassan elindultak.

Lassan haladtak, és félúton meg is álltak egy kicsit pihenni. Sam leült egy kidőlt fa törzsére, Malek pedig előtte állt, és a nőt tanulmányozta.

\- Samantha – szólította meg óvatosan.

\- Igen? – nézett fel rá a nő.

\- Ha nem járunk sikerrel…

\- Akkor hazamegyek. És… többet nem találkozunk – hajtotta le a fejét a nő, mire Malek odaguggolt elé.

\- Miért csinálja ezt? – fogta meg a kezét. – Értem, hogy Syraht szeretné… bár fogalmam sincs, miért, és higgye el, én lennék a legboldogabb, ha valami csoda folytán sikerülne… de ha nem… Samantha, az életéről van szó! Ne dobja el! A többi társam… a testvéreim… ők is méltóak arra, hogy a gazdatestük legyen!

\- Elhiszem, Malek. Egy percig nem vonom kétségbe. És ne kérjen tőlem racionális magyarázatot erre az egészre. Én csak… így szeretném, és kész.

\- Taurik – csóválta meg a fejét a tok'ra az elmúlt egy órában már vagy századszor.

\- Ne sértegessen! – fenyegette meg egy halvány mosollyal Sam. – Menjünk inkább tovább – mondta, így felálltak és folytatták az útjukat.

Malek, mielőtt aktiválta volna a mélybe vezető gyűrűket, fürkészőn nézett Samre.

\- És nem bánná, ha…

\- Ha?

\- Nem bánná, ha velem kellene élnie?

\- Most elég, ha annyit mondok, hogy nem? – próbált mélyeket lélegezni Sam, és Malek végül egy bólintással elfogadta a választ, és nem késlekedett tovább, hanem aktiválta a gyűrűket.

Odalent az alagútban néhány tok'ra meglepetten nézett végig rajtuk, de végül senki nem szólt semmit, így lassan eljutottak a gyengélkedőre. Ott Malek segített Samnek elfeküdni az egyik ágyon, aztán goa'uld nyelven szólt az ott lévő társához, aki egészen addig kíváncsian figyelte őket.

\- Mit mondott neki? – kérdezte erőtlenül Sam, akinek nagy megkönnyebbülés volt, hogy végre vízszintesben tudhatja magát.

\- Hogy nagyon beteg, és nagy fájdalmai vannak – lépett oda hozzá Malek.

\- Igya azt meg – lépett oda hozzá a másik tok'ra, a kezében egy apró kis fiolával, de Sam Malekre pillantott.

\- Mi ez?

\- Fájdalomcsillapító – monda megnyugtatón a férfi. – Igya meg nyugodtan – mondta, de aztán inkább elvette a társától az üvegcsét, és óvatosan a nő szájába öntötte a tartalmát.

\- Ez nem is keserű – állapította meg Sam, mikor lenyelte a folyadékot.

\- Miért kellene annak lennie?

\- A Földön minden gyógyszer keserű.

\- Ez érdekes. Majd elmeséli, hogy miért. De most pihenjen! Néhány perc, és hatni fog a gyógyszer. Addig… meglátom, mit tehetek.

\- Malek – fogta meg a kezét Sam. – Ha már úgy megy oda, hogy lélekben feladta, nem fog menni. Gondoljon… a célra.

\- Úgy lesz – ígérte a tok'ra.

\- Siet vissza?

\- Ez… elhúzódhat, alezredes – tért vissza a hivatalos hangnemhez Malek így, hogy mások is hallották. – Próbáljon aludni! Itt biztonságban van. Talon majd vigyáz magára.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a nő, és lehunyta a szemét. Még hallotta, hogy a másik kettő goa'uld nyelven vált még pár szót, aztán, mikor Malek elhagyta a helyiséget, álomba zuhant.

Mikor felébredt, fogalma sem volt mennyi idő telhetett el, de Malek ott állt nem messze tőle, egészen a gondolataiba mélyedve. Sam egy darabig figyelte, csak aztán szólalt meg.

\- Dühös? – kérdezte óvatosan, mire a másik felkapta a fejét.

\- Dühös, csalódott, elkeseredett… - nézett szúrós pillantással a nőre.

\- Fura…

\- Mégis mi?

\- Ennyi érzelmet látni egy tok'ra arcán.

\- Elnézést, Samantha. Nem kellene a személyes gondolataimmal terhelnem – bólintott rá Malek, és a következő pillanatban Sam már nem is látta rajta az előbbi érzéseket.

\- Jobban tetszett amúgy – húzta el a száját. – Szóval… nem járt sikerrel.

\- Ahogy előre megmondtam. Tudják, ki lesz a következő, aki gazdatestet fog kapni, és ehhez mindenáron ragaszkodnak.

\- És ha én beszélnék velük?

\- Samantha! Egyrészt holnap reggel előtt nem kel fel ebből az ágyból. Másrészt nem hinném, hogy bármi olyan érvet tudna nekik mondani, amit én nem hoztam fel. Több mint három földi órán át próbáltam meggyőzni őket, de hiába.

\- Nem hívná ide őket?

\- Nincs magának most szüksége erre – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra. – Sem a tortúrára, sem a stílusra.

\- Malek, kérem! – rimánkodott a nő, de ugyanakkor fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna fél tucat vadidegen, arrogáns, bunkó tok'rának, ha körbeállnák az ágyát.

\- Nem jó ötlet.

\- Malek, ha elutasítanak, az előtt akarok hazaérni, hogy odaát felkelne a nap. Akkor talán még le sem buknék.

\- Még bajba is kerülhet emiatt az őrültség miatt – nézett rá megint morcosan a tok'ra. – Meggondolta egyáltalán, hogy mit csinál?

\- Tudja… Malek… van az a lelkiállapot, amikor már nem gondolkodik az ember. Essünk túl rajta, jó?

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Malek, és bár váltott egy aggodalmas pillantást Talonnal, azért elsietett.

Samnek úgy negyed órát kellett várnia, és ha nem is az egész bizottság, de három ismeretlen tok'ra körbeállta az ágyát. Malek megállt az ajtó mellett, és csak egy reménytelen sóhajjal végignézett az egész kompánián.

\- Malek tájékoztatott minket a kéréséről, Carter alezredes – szólalt meg az idősebb nő, aki Sam balján állt.

\- Igen? – nézett rá Sam, várva a folytatást. Kicsit pihent már, és úgy érezte, felvenné a harcot ezekkel a bürokratikus majmokkal.

\- Tudnia kell, alezredes, hogy nem tehetünk kivételt – csatlakozott be a beszélgetésbe a másik oldalon álló férfi. – Még az ön esetében sem.

\- Egészen pontosan… mi alól?

\- Annak a szimbiótának kell gazdatestet kapnia, aki legnagyobb hasznára lehet a közösségünknek és az ügyünknek.

\- Áh… és úgy hiszik, csak egy katona szolgálhatja az ügyüket, egy tudós nem?

\- Az igazi megoldások sosem a laborban születnek. Sokat segítenek, ez tény, de…

\- Tudja… nálunk a Földön… van egy mondás… ami úgy szól, hogy többet ésszel, mint erővel.

\- Igazán bölcs meglátás – tűnt fel egy kicsit gúnyos kifejezés annak a tok'rának az arcán, aki eddig csendben hallgatta a többieket. Sam az eddigi hallgatása ellenére úgy érezte ő köztük a legmagasabb rangú. – De ha jól tudom, egy olyan mondásuk is van, hogy az információ hatalom. És az információ odakintről jön.

\- Oh igen… de nem gondolja, hogy… ha nem gondolkodnak el hamarosan bizonyos dolgokon… a tok'ra, mint faj… ki fog halni? – játszotta ki Sam az egyetlen igazi ütőkártyáját. – Talán egy biológus és egy fizikus kombinációja megtalálhatná a megoldást erre a problémára.

\- A tok'rák léte sosem öncélú volt. Sosem a fajunk fentartása volt az elsődleges feladatunk.

\- Igen, és ha a tok'ra… megszűnik létezni… talán a rendszerurak… újra erőre kapnak.

\- Majd a Tauri visszafogja őket – csipkelődött tovább a férfi.

\- Ez aztán a kötelességtudat – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- A tok'ra már akkor is a rendszerurak ellen küzdött, mikor a tauri még nem is ébredt öntudatára.

\- Nem jártak túl sok sikerrel – vette át egy pillanatra Sam is a stílust, aztán egy mélyet sóhajtott. – Ne a régi dolgokon vitatkozzunk… hanem azon, hogy hozhatjuk ki… a legtöbbet a jövőből! Segíteni akarok!

\- Nem, maga életben akar maradni – rázta meg a fejét az idősebb nő.

\- Maga átkozottul nem ismer engem – pillantott rá Sam. – Ha szimplán életben akarnék maradni, azzal jöttem volna ide, hogy egy szimbióta gyógyítson meg, aztán hagyja el a testemet. Akkor mit szólt volna?

\- Ennyivel tartozunk magának – mondta gúnyosan a fiatalabbik férfi.

\- És annyival nem, hogy azzal egyesüljek, akivel én szeretnék?

\- Erre az esetre szigorú szabályok vonatkoznak.

\- Ez az utolsó szava?

\- Nem tehetek mást, alezredes.

\- Ahogy akarja – vont vállat Sam, és kiült az ágya szélére.

\- Mit csinál? – lépett oda hozzá Talon.

\- Hazamegyek. Ilyen idiótákkal nem lehet mit kezdeni. Még a saját érdekét sem képes látni – állt fel bizonytalanul Sam, mire Malek is odalépett hozzá.

\- Samantha, várjon egy kicsit! Legalább amíg kicsit jobban lesz.

\- Mondtam magának… ha haza kell mennem, még napfelkelte előtt haza kell érnem – erősítette meg a nő, így Malek végignézett a társain.

\- Tényleg elmegy – figyelmeztette őket.

\- Majd visszajön – nézett rá szenvtelenül az idősebb nő.

\- Én nem hiszem – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Ha igen, lehet, hogy már késő lesz. Nem csak őt kockáztatnánk, hanem a szimbiótát is.

\- Meglátjuk – mondta a nő, és magukra hagyták őket.

\- Malek, segítene nekem eljutni a kapuhoz?

\- Alezredes…

\- Nem segíthet többet, ezt maga is tudja – sóhajtott Sam, és lassan elindult kifelé, Malek pedig megcsóválta a fejét, és követte.

\- Samantha, én őszintén nem értem – érte utol a folyosó közepén. – Ha már legyőzte a viszolygását tőlünk – lépett oda mellé, hogy támaszt nyújtson neki -, akkor önnek tulajdonképpen olyan mindegy, hogy kivel egyesül. A lényeg, hogy életben maradjon.

\- Nem, nem csak ez a lényeg. És köszönöm, hogy segített – mondta a nő cinikusan.

\- Samantha! – állította meg Malek a nőt. – Ahogy mondtam… több, mint három órán keresztül veszekedtem velük. Érveltem, vitatkoztam, ígértem mindent, ami csak eszembe jutott, sőt, még fenyegetőztem is, ami nem kenyerem a saját társaimmal szemben, de hiába. Minden szavam lepereg róluk, ahogy az öné is. Nem tehetek többet. És… addig örüljön, míg nem látta, milyen, mikor két tok'ra akarat igazán egymásnak feszül – mondta keményen Malek, majd egy kicsit megenyhült. – Samantha… higgye el… szeretem annyira Syraht, hogy mindent megpróbáltam. Ennyi telt tőlem. Sajnálom, hogy…

\- Felejtse el! – rázta meg a fejét Sam, és már elindultak volna, mikor valaki utánuk szólt.

\- Malek! – érte utol őket Talon, és pár üvegcsét adott Maleknek, és pár szót mondott goa'uld nyelven a parancsnokának, aztán visszasietett a helyére.

\- Ezeket vigye el magával! – nyújtotta át Malek a nőnek a kapott dolgokat.

\- Mi ez?

\- A fájdalomcsillapító, amit kapott – nyújtott át négy zöld kis fiolát, aztán a másik négy narancsszínűt. – Ez pedig egy általános erősítő. Sokat nem fog segíteni, de több, mint a semmi. És… ne tartogassa sokáig.

\- A végén már semmit nem ér, igaz? – húzta el a száját Sam, miközben a zsebeibe gyömöszölte a gyógyszereket. – Köszönöm, Malek! És kérem, köszönje meg Talonnak is! Menjünk!

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Malek, így egy perccel később a gyűrűkkel felmentek a felszínre.

Alig öt percet kellett sétálniuk, de Samnek ez is nagyon nehéz volt. Próbált nem gyengének mutatkozni a tok'ra előtt, az pedig, ha éppen nem merült el a gondolataiba, még mindig értetlenül fürkészte a másikat, míg megálltak a kapu előtt.

\- Samantha, kérem, gondolja meg még egyszer! – kérte Malek.

\- Ugyan miért tenném?

\- Mert… az én hibám az egész. Ha a múltkor nem beszéltem volna Syrahról most nem ezzel az elhatározással jön ide, és nem ítéli halálra magát.

\- Ha nem mesél nekem Syrahról talán egyáltalán nem jöttem volna ide – szorította meg a férfi karját Sam. – Talán az, hogy mesélt róla… az segített legyőzni a viszolygásomat, ahogy maga mondta. Ne hibáztassa magát. Tudja… magát el tudnám viselni… ezért gondoltam, hogy megpróbálom. De ha egy olyan ősbunkóval kéne együtt élnem, mint ez a három önimádó, arrogáns idióta, akkor nagyon hamar megbánnám az egészet.

\- És Talon? Hozzá mit szólna? Bár az ő párja sem a lista élén áll – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Talon kedves volt hozzám. Tényleg mondja meg neki… hogy hálásan köszönöm!

\- Megmondom. De most… menjen, alezredes, ha ez a végső döntése. Minél jobban kifárad, annál jobban meg fogja viselni az utazás.

\- Megyek! És Malek… sajnálom, hogy felkavartam. Én csak… belekapaszkodtam egy jónak tűnő lehetőségbe. Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen… nagy port fog kavarni.

\- Nem kell bocsánatot kérnie – rázta mega fejét Malek. – Köszönöm, hogy gondolt rám és Syrahra. Majd… egyszer elmesélem neki.

\- Isten ments! – tűnt fel egy halvány, fáradt mosoly Sam arcán. – A végén még féltékeny lesz rám.

\- Dehogy – nyugtatta meg Malek. – Sajnálom, hogy nem segíthettem többet.

\- Nem érdekes – rázta meg a fejét Sam, majd a tárcsázóhoz lépett, hogy megadja a Föld koordinátáit.

\- Meg sem kérdezte, kivel kellene egyesülnie – szólt utána Malek.

\- Nem számít. Tudom – bólintott, mielőtt Malek megszólalhatott volna. – Biztos jó ügynöke parancsnok, és biztos sokat tehetne az ügyért… majd talál magának gazdatestet, ebben biztos vagyok.

\- Örültem volna, ha az embereim közt tudhatom, alezredes.

\- Ez megtisztelő – biccentett a nő. – Hát… ég önnel, Malek! – nyújtott kezet Sam a férfinak, aki tisztában lévén a földi szokásokkal, megszorította. – Örülök, hogy ismerhettem.

\- Minden jót, alezredes! És ha bármikor meggondolná, értesítsen!

\- Persze – bólintott rá nem túl meggyőzően a nő, majd elküldte a kódját, és átsétált a kapun.


	4. Chapter 4

Samnek, mielőtt elfogta volna a rátörő hányinger, volt egy fél másodpercnyi ideje ránézni az órára, ami hajnali negyed hatot mutatott. Már csak negyed órája volt, míg a reggel érkezők elkezdenek szállingózni, így minden rosszulléte ellenére megpróbált visszalopakodni a gyengélkedőre.

\- Carter alezredes! Mondja, merre kirándult? – mordult rá az ügyeletes ápoló a gyengélkedőn.

\- Csak a mosdóban voltam – nézett rá kimérten a nő.

\- Elég hosszan. És egyenruhában… ezt jelentenem kell!

\- Ha örömet okoz magának, hogy még a végén jól meghurcoltat egy beteg embert, ám tegye – vont vállat Sam, majd lassan átöltözött, kipakolta a fiókjába a Malektól kapott gyógyszereket, elfeküdt az ágyán, és mivel a végletekig kimerült volt, hamarosan el is aludt.

Mikor Sam legközelebb felébredt, Janet az ágya végénél állt, és karba tett kézzel, szigorúan nézett rá.

\- Sam, megkérdezhetem, mi van a fiókodban?

\- Ha nem lennénk sok éve barátok, Janet – nézett rá bosszúsan Sam -, akkor most azt mondanám, hogy semmi közöd hozzá.

\- Ha nem lennénk sok éve barátok, Sam – lépett közelebb a doktornő –, akkor már rég elvittem volna, és kiöntöm a lefolyóba.

\- Tudod mit? – ült fel Sam, kivette az üvegcséket a fiókból, és a szomszéd ágyra dobta. – Azt csinálsz vele, amit akarsz! – mondta, majd befordult a fal felé, és magára húzta a takarót.

\- Sam… - ült le mellé Janet. – Áruld el, hogy mi ez?

\- Fájdalomcsillapító.

\- Honnan van?

\- Mit számít? Többet segít, mint bármi, amit eddig tőled kaptam – mondta morcosan a nő, csak akkor gondolta meg magát, mikor Janet szó nélkül felállt mellőle. Akkor megfordult. – Janet! Ne haragudj! – nyújtotta felé a kezét, amit a doktornő egy sóhajjal megfogott, és visszaült mellé. – Tudod… zűrös éjszakám volt. Rohadt fáradt vagyok, és rohadtul hányingerem van. Aludni szeretnék.

\- Legalább azt áruld el, hol jártál!

\- A tok'ráknál.

\- De…

\- Janet! Szerinted még így néznék ki, ha lenne bennem egy szimbióta?

\- Nem – húzta el a száját a nő.

\- Na látod. Odamentem, kaptam pár üveget ebből a löttyből, és most itt vagyok. Ennyi. Ha akarod, annak mondod el, akinek akarod, már nem számít.

\- Sam, ne mondd ezt! – mondta szigorúan Janet. – Pihenj egy kicsit, utána biztos jobb kedved lesz.

\- Igen, biztos – húzta el a száját a beteg, majd visszafordult a fal felé. Janet még óvatosan betakarta, visszapakolta az üvegeit a fiókba, és hagyta pihenni.

Sam órákkal később arra ébredt fel újra, hogy valaki óvatosan leült az ágya szélére. Nem volt túl sok kedve Janet további zsörtölődését hallgatni, így csak lassan nyitotta ki a szemét. Legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére azonban nem a doktornő, hanem Daniel ült mellette.

\- Szia – mosolygott rá a férfi.

\- Helló – mosolyodott el Sam is. Ahogy kipihente magát, egy kicsit a hányingere is enyhült. - Mi járatban?

\- Hoztam pár megoldásra váró technikai problémát.

\- Hallgatlak.

\- Ugyan Sam - csóválta meg a fejét Daniel.

\- Miért? Legalább addig nem máson gondolkodnék. De akkor minek köszönhetem a látogatást?

\- Janet elmondta, merre jártál – mondta a férfi, de mikor látta, hogy Sam kezdi felhúzni magát, gyengéden megfogta a kezét. – Nyugi, csak nekem. Nem akarsz beszélgetni róla?

\- Csak egy hülye ötlet volt – tűnődött el Sam, és saját maga is elképedt az ötlete abszurditásán.

\- Tok'ra akartál lenni?

\- És mindezt úgy, hogy én szabjam a feltételeket – nevette el magát nem túl vidáman Sam.

\- Ezt nem értem.

\- Nem is számít, Daniel – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Miért? Amíg elmeséled sem máson gondolkodsz. Szóval? Mit terveztél? Ide akartál csábítani egy szimbiótát? Rávenni, hogy jöjjön el veled a Földre?

\- Látod ez a verzió eszembe sem jutott – tűnődött el Sam. - Az én ötletemnél már csak ez okozott volna nagyobb felzúdulást. Így legalább még a saját lábamon hagytam el a bázist, és nem úgy dobtak ki.

\- Akkor elképzelni sem tudom, mit akarhattál – próbálta kiugrasztani a nyulat a bokorból Daniel.

\- Egy baromi egyszerű kérésem lett volna. Egy bizonyos szimbiótával szerettem volna egyesülni.

\- És ezzel mi bajuk volt?

\- Az, hogy hülyék, csökönyösek, és meg vannak győződve róla, hogy csak az ő felsőbbrendű véleményük lehet a helyes.

\- De most nekik nem mindegy, hogy kivel egyesülsz?

\- Mint a mellékelt ábra mutatja, nem.

\- Érdekes… És ki lett volna a szerencsés kiválasztott?

\- Nem ismered. Igazából… én sem ismerem. A neve Syrah.

\- És honnan jött az ötlet?

\- Tudod… ő… Malek kedvese. És már majdnem húsz éve sztázisban van.

\- Az szörnyű lehet. Te… kedveled Maleket, igaz?

\- Kiváló tudós, és nagyon jó parancsnok.

\- Igen, és biztos jó pasi is.

\- Daniel, ő egy tok'ra.

\- Igen, de van egy gazdateste, egy hús-vér férfi. Szóval?

\- Ha jobban belegondolok…

\- Igen?

\- Jó, igazad van… lehet, hogy tetszik.

\- Ez izgalmasan hangzik. Mesélsz még róla?

\- Malekről?

\- Hé, fiatalok, mi ez a nagy vidámság? – lépett be hozzájuk Janet.

\- Semmi, csak Sam legféltettebb titkait fürkészem ki éppen.

\- Ó, akkor én is maradok – nevetett a doktornő. – Nekem is mondasz egy titkot?

\- Amennyit csak akarsz – mosolygott Sam is. – Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Ha jól hallottam, a pasikról beszélgettetek. Elárulod, ki volt a legjobb pasi, akivel a galaxisban találkoztál?

\- Erre két esélyest tudok – szállt be az ugratásba Daniel is.

\- Csak? – sandított rá Sam. – Hova tetted időnként a szemed, Daniel?

\- Lemaradtam valamiről?

\- Á, dehogy.

\- Szóval?

\- Jó, legyen kettő – vont vállat Sam. – Akkor… Narim és Martouf holtversenyben.

\- Nekem Narim jobban bejött – emlékezett vissza a doktornő.

\- És neked? – kérdezte nevetve Sam Danielt.

\- Most erre mit mondjak? – nevetett Daniel is.

\- Inkább áruld el, hogy ki volt a legszebb nő, akivel találkoztál!

\- A feleségem – sütötte le a szemét Daniel, ahogy a régi dolgok eszébe jutottak, de Sam nem hagyta, hogy elsüllyedjen az emlékekbe.

\- És utána?

\- Nem tudom. Tényleg. Sok szép nőt láttam szerte a galaxisban, de… úgy igazán egy sem fogott meg.

\- Reménytelen vagy, Daniel – legyintett Sam.

\- És erre csak most jöttél rá?

\- Nem, nem csak most jöttem rá.

\- Sam – nézett rá viszonylag elkomolyodva Janet. – Szólhattál volna, hogy mire készülsz. Nekem, vagy Danielnek…

\- Hülyének néztetek volna. És amúgy is… csak bajba kevertelek volna titeket, ha kiderül. Így csak szegény Waltert rántom magammal, ha lebukok. Pedig őt sem szeretném. A legkevésbé sem érdemli meg.

\- Nem néztünk volna hülyének – biztosította Daniel.

\- Bár lehet, hogy elbeszélgettünk volna a fejeddel – tűnődött el Janet. – De bevallom… ha nehéz szívvel is, de végül utadra engedtelek volna.

\- Hát, ez nem túl bíztató – húzta el a száját Sam, de mikor a doktornő lehajtotta a fejét, sóhajtott. – Ne! Nem te tehetsz róla, hogy eddig tart a földi tudomány. Még a tok'rák sem próbálkoznak máshogy gyógyítani az ilyen nyavalyákat, mint az egyesülés útján.

\- Nem is lennének képesek rá? – kérdezte Daniel.

\- Nem tudom. És őszintén szólva a történtek után annyira nem is érdekel.

\- És nincs más, aki segíthetne? – reménykedett Janet.

\- Aki segíthetett volna, már nincs itt. A tollanok, az asgardok…

\- Az ősök – tette hozzá Daniel.

\- Hagyj engem békén velük Daniel!

\- Miért? Lehet, hogy két hét alatt kirúgatod magad, de talán egészségesen dobnának ki.

\- Igen, valahol a galaxis másik felében, úgy, hogy azt sem tudom, ki vagyok. Kösz... Határozottan jó kilátások. Amúgy tényleg azt hiszed… hogy Oma barátnőd nem jönne rá… ha erre játszanánk?

\- Verték már át ennél sokkal csúnyábban is – fintorgott Daniel. – Nem is hinnéd. De ha nem akarod, nem erőszak. És most pihenned kellene. Alaposan kifárasztottunk.

\- Igen, alszom egy kicsit – mosolygott rá Sam. – Később visszajössz?

\- Persze – bólintott rá Daniel, aztán a doktornővel kisétáltak.

\- Hogy van? – kérdezte Daniel Janettől.

\- Nem jól. És beleőrülök, hogy nem tehetek semmit. Nyomom bele a temérdek gyógyszert, itt a rengeteg kezelés, és látom, hogy nem használ. A vérképe napról napra romlik.

\- És nincs valami más?

\- Végig próbáltuk az egész palettát. Már Hayes professzornak sincs semmi ötlete. És a legrosszabb, hogy minden, amivel még próbálkozunk, csak módszeresen legyengíti a szervezetét. Néha azt hiszem, többet árt, mint használ.

\- Ez annyira kegyetlen a sorstól… hogy pont ő… - hajtotta le a fejét Daniel. - És a legrosszabb, hogy… aki tényleg segíthetne… Narim vagy Thor, vagy bárki… hogy ilyenkor soha nincs itt senki az átkozottul fejlett civilizációkból. Amikor igazán baj van, akkor mindig egyedül vagyunk.

\- Gondolja, Daniel, hogy egy ember sorsa számukra is akkora katasztrófa, mint nekünk? – nézett rá kételkedve Janet.

\- Hetek óta gondolkodom azon, hogy hol találhatnék segítséget – ismerte be Daniel. – De az a szörnyű, hogy a világoknak, amiket felfedezünk, a kilencven százaléka fejletlenebb… sokkal fejletlenebb, mint mi. Nekik inkább a mi segítségünkre lenne szükségük, nem hogy ők segítsenek nekünk.

\- Akkor nem marad más, csak a tok'ra.

\- És mégis, mit csináljak velük?

\- Fogalmam sincs. A tok'rák makacsok és önfejűek, de Sam legalább ugyanannyira.

\- És itt a kör bezárul. Most megyek én is. Holnap benézek.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Janet, és csak nézte, ahogy Daniel elsétál.

~~ o ~~

\- Janet, mi a baj? – lépett be Daniel három héttel később a gyengélkedőre. – Teal'c mondta, hogy keresett.

\- Daniel… nagyon gyorsan ki kellene találnunk valamit – nézett kétségbeesve a doktornő a férfira. – Nagyon-nagyon gyorsan.

\- Ennyire rossz a helyzet? – roskadt le mellé Daniel.

\- Ennyire.

\- Beszélek Malekkel – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – Napok óta ez jár a fejemben. Bár nem tudom, mit tehetne.

\- Azért próbálja meg!

\- Megyek – állt fel határozottan Daniel, és miután némi rimánkodás árán kapott engedélyt, útnak indult a tok'ra bázisra.

Mikor kilépett a kapun, gyanakodva körülnézett, aztán ahogy az őrség körbefogta, megtorpant.

\- Dr. Daniel Jackson vagyok a Földről. Malekkel szeretnék beszélni – mondta óvatosan.

\- Már úton van – válaszolt kimérten az egyik tok'ra, így Daniel türelmesen várt, míg a parancsnok megérkezik.

\- Dr. Daniel Jackson vagyok a Földről – mutatkozott be Maleknek is, mikor megérkezett.

\- Tudom, hogy ki maga, Dr. Jackson – biccentett üdvözlésképpen a parancsnok. – Bár személyesen még nem találkoztunk, hallottam már magáról. Mit tehetek önért?

\- Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

\- Hogyne – bólintott rá Malek, majd jelezte Danielnek, merre induljon, és elindultak be a fák közé. – Hallgatom – nézett Danielre, mikor már jócskán hallótávolságon kívülre értek a többiektől.

\- Carter alezredes nagyon beteg – sandított Daniel a tok'rára, de semmit nem tudott leolvasni az arcáról. – Dr. Fraiser szerint napjai lehetnek hátra. Talán egy hét.

\- Megmondtam, hogy nem fog visszajönni – csóválta meg a fejét Malek, és Daniel ezúttal némi dühöt látott villanni a szemében. – Nem hitték el nekem. Tudtam, hogy nem fogja meggondolni magát, de nem hitték el.

\- Kik?

\- A bizottság, ami arról dönt, hogy melyik szimbióta kapjon új gazdatestet.

\- De hát maga a parancsnok, nem? – nézett rá értetlenül Daniel. - Azt hittem…

\- Mint parancsnoknak jogom van elkészíteni az őrség beosztását, és továbbítani a visszaérkező ügynökeim jelentését a Nagytanácsnak – vágott közbe bosszúsan Malek, de Daniel épp ezért nyugalmat erőltetett magára. Tudta, hogy semmi értelme nem lenne, ha ők ketten most egymás torkának ugranának, legfeljebb az utolsó esélyt is elszúrná, hogy segítsen Samnek.

\- Malek, engem mélységesen hidegen hagy a tok'ra hierarchia. Nem azért jöttem, hogy ezen vitatkozzunk. Szeretnék Samnek segíteni.

\- Ha hiszi, ha nem, én is szerettem volna – mondta a parancsnok szintén egy kicsit lehiggadva, és épp ott, ahol néhány héttel korábban Sammel is, letelepedtek a földre.

\- Nem tehet még valamit?

\- Ha Samantha nem gondolja meg magát, sajnos nem. Ő ragaszkodik Syrah-hoz, a bizottság pedig mást akar.

\- De honnan jött ez az ötlet?

\- Bárcsak tudnám. Már úgy jött ide, hogy ezt eltökélte, de semmi épeszű magyarázatot nem tudott adni rá. Pedig százszor megkérdeztem magam is.

\- Maga mesélt neki Syrah-ról?

\- Én csak megemlítettem neki, hogy a párom már jó ideje sztázisban van. Nem hittem… hogy ez ilyen mély nyomot hagyott benne. És higgye el Dr. Jackson, minden személyes ambícióm ellenére próbáltam Samanthát lebeszélni a döntéséről. Fontos nekem a párom, de annyira nem vagyok önző, hogy a jelen helyzetben inkább halálra ítéljem Samanthát.

\- Elhiszem – sóhajtott Daniel. – Csak… nem tudom, mit tegyek.

\- Próbálja meg lebeszélni róla! A szimbióta, akivel egyesülnie kellene, jó ügynököm, és jó barátom. Nem bánná meg. És sokat tudna segíteni.

\- Ez szép és jó, Malek, de szerintem kevés, hogy meggyőzze Samet. Nem beszélne vele még egyszer?

\- Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék, Dr. Jackson, amit eddig még nem mondtam. És pont tőlem eléggé valószínűtlen ez az egész. Talán épp azért nem vesz komolyan, mert tudja, hogy meggyőződésem ellenére kérem tőle, hogy gondolja meg magát.

\- Hát, ha úgy kéri, hogy maga sem gondolja komolyan, akkor persze, hogy nem fogja komolyan venni magát.

\- Őszintén, Dr. Jackson, maga mit tenne a helyemben?

\- Nem tudom, Malek, tudom, hogy nincs könnyű helyzetben. De ha Sam meghal, maga duplán rosszul jár. Sem a párja, sem az embere nem juthat gazdatesthez.

\- Én ezt értem, Dr. Jackson, de az egyik variációnál a bizottság, a másiknál maga Samantha áll az utamba. És mindkettő olyan, mintha egy sziklafalnak akarnék menni.

\- És nem lehetne valahogy… kijátszani a bizottságot?

\- Mire gondol?

\- Mit tudom én! – rázta meg a fejét bosszúsan Daniel. – Maga itt a fejlettebb civilizáció, találja ki! Csempésszük ki a barátnőjét valahogy, és ha már egyesült Sammel, úgysem tehetnek semmit.

\- Ismeri maga a tok'ra bázis biztonsági rendszerét? – kérdezte Malek. – Esélytelen lenne kijutnunk. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha lebuknánk… az senkinek nem lenne jó.

\- Mégis mi történhetne? Leváltják a parancsnoki rangjáról? Nagy kaland – vált kissé gúnyossá Daniel hangja.

\- Átkozottul nem érdekel a rangom, Dr. Jackson! – kapta fel a vizet Malek is. – Ezernyolcszáz évig tökéletesen jól megvoltam nélküle! De ha lebukunk, nem csak engem büntetnek meg hanem Syrah-t is, aki a legkevésbé tehetne az egészről. És ezt nem hagyom, még ha magának nem tetszik, akkor sem!

\- Jól van, higgadjon már le! Akkor segítsen kitalálni valami mást!

\- Beszélek Samanthával – adta meg magát végül Malek. – De nem tudom, mi jelenthetne megoldást, Dr. Jackson.

\- A lényeg, hogy tegyük meg, ami módunkban áll. Mehetünk?

\- Át kell adnom addig valakinek a bázist. Várjon meg a kapunál!

\- Lélekemelő lesz megint négy rám szegeződő fegyverrel várakozni.

\- Senki nem fogja bántani – csóválta meg a fejét Malek. – Menjünk! – álltak fel.

Daniel a kapunál egy negyed óráig várakozott. Közben magán érezte a tok'rák gyanakvó pillantását, de mivel nem jöttek elő, így nézelődött, míg Malek visszaért, és aktiválták a kaput, és átléptek rajta.

\- Malek, kérem, próbáljon türelmes lenni – szólt oda Daniel a tok'rának, mikor odaát elhallgatott a sziréna hangja, és Malek gyanakodva végignézett a rájuk szegeződő fegyvereken.

\- Próbálok – villant rá a tok'ra szeme. – De hálás lennék, ha a lényegre térhetnénk.

\- Persze, menjünk! – indult el Daniel, Malek pedig követte a gyengélkedőre, ahol valamivel békésebb volt a hangulat.

\- Janet, mi a helyzet? – lépett oda Daniel a doktornőhöz, de az csak sóhajtott.

\- Semmi jó. Malek – fordult végül a tok'rához -, nem tud valahogy segíteni?

\- Csak egy szimbióta tudná meggyógyítani, ha ő is akarná.

\- De hát akarja, a jó Isten áldja meg! – csóválta a fejét Daniel, miközben fojtott hangon bosszankodott, nehogy Sam is meghallja.

\- Beszélek vele – mondta inkább a tok'ra, mert ez alkalommal neki nem volt kedve belemenni egy parttalan vitába.

\- Jöjjön! – hívta Janet hátra, a gyengélkedő függönnyel leválasztott részébe, de mielőtt beléptek volna, Malek megtorpant.

\- Négyszemközt beszélnék Carter alezredessel, ha lehet – nézett Janetre, mire az némi töprengés után rábólintott.

Malek végül belépett, de egy percig csak nézte, ahogy a nő alszik. Sápadt volt, és nagyon sovány. Malek még mindig nem értette az álláspontját, és bár valóban hajlott volna a dologra, amit Sam a fejébe vett, magában belátta, hogy Danielnek igaza van. Ha mindannyian tovább makacskodnak, akkor mindenki rosszul jár, leginkább Samantha. Végül közelebb lépett hozzá, és megsimogatta a kezét. Mikor a nő felnézett és meglátta, nagyon meglepődött, de aztán halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Helló! – köszönt suttogva. – Micsoda… meglepetés… Hogy kerülsz ide? – kérdezte észre sem véve, hogy letegezte a másikat.

\- Remek védőügyvéded van – viszonozta a gesztust a tok'ra is.

\- Nem… ülsz ide… mellém? Kicsit… kényelmetlen olyan… magasra nézni – kérte Sam, mire Malek óvatosan letelepedett az ágy szélére. – szóval… Daniel rángatott ide – tisztázta Sam.

\- Segíteni szeretne. Ahogy én is.

\- De a szemedben nem azt látom, hogy… megkaptuk az engedélyt.

\- Nem.

\- Kár.

\- Samantha, ne csináld ezt! – kérte Malek. – Miért akarsz inkább meghalni?

\- Tudod, hogy… a taurik nem… gondolkodnak logikusan.

\- Téged úgy ismerlek, mint aki nagyon is logikusan gondolkodik – cáfolta meg Malek. – És mindenkinek szüksége lenne rád. Nekünk tok'ráknak, és a Taurinak is.

\- Syrah-nak is szüksége lenne rám.

\- Tudom, Samantha. De a személyes érdekeknél mindig van fontosabb. Ezt neked is tudnod kellene! Nézd a galaxis érdekeit is!

\- Én vagyok… a legkisebb pont… a galaxisban – rázta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Ez nem igaz – tiltakozott Malek. – Az elmúlt tíz évben többet tettél a galaxisért, mint a legtöbb tok'ra kétezer év alatt. Beleértve engem is.

\- Ez hülyeség – húzta el a száját a nő.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem az. Samantha, még olyan sokat tehetnél!

\- A galaxisban most béke van – vont vállat Sam.

\- Soha… nincs… hosszú ideig… béke – tűnődött el a tok'ra. – Hidd el! Én láttam.

\- Akkor azt már… a következő… generáció… feladata lesz… megoldani.

\- És ha nincsenek olyan jók, mint te?

\- Mondja ezt egy tokra… aki fejlettebb intelligenciával és technológiával… rendelkezik.

\- Igen. És ha összeadnánk egy tok'ra intelligenciáját a tiéddel, verhetetlenek lennétek.

\- Valóban… Syrah biológiatudása és az én fizikatudásom tökéletes páros lenne – mondta Sam, mire Malek megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Mondd, eltökélt szándékod, hogy meghalsz? Mert akkor nem próbálkozom feleslegesen – mondta kissé hűvösebben.

\- Látod, pont ez a stílus az… ami miatt nem akarok mással élni… csak veled.

\- Samantha… egymás között nem vagyunk ilyenek. A többiek sem. Amit te úgy hívsz, hogy… a tok'ra stílus… az csak a fajtáink közti gyanakvás és előítéletek mellékterméke. Odahaza… nem hallanál egy hangos vagy cinikus szót.

\- Sajnálom, Malek – fogta meg a férfi kezét óvatosan Sam. A tok'ra egy pillanatra összerezzent az érintéstől, de végül nem húzta el a kezét. – És nem kell… hibásnak érezned magad. Sem azért… mert meséltél nekem… a párodról, sem azért… mert nem vagy képes… lebeszélni a butaságomról. Nem a te hibád. Te… tényleg… mindent… megtettél.

\- Ettől még nem vagyok nyugodt – csóválta meg bosszúsan a fejét Malek. – Egy ilyen elmét elvesztegetni, mint te…

\- Ez a legnagyobb elismerés, amit valaha kaptam – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Sam arcán. – Már ezért… köszönöm, hogy… eljöttél!

\- Bár többet segíthetnék!

\- A múltkor azt kérdezted… emlékszel? Hogy… nem zavarna-e, hogy veled… kell élnem?

\- Igen, emlékszem. Azt válaszoltad, hogy nem zavarna.

\- És te? Téged zavarna, hogy… velem kell élned? Vagy téged csak az érdekelne… hogy a párod van bennem?

\- Azok után, amit az elmúlt percekben mondtam, ezt még meg kell kérdezned?

\- Azért egy nőnél… nem csak az esze számít. Fontos a kinézete, a jelleme, meg egy csomó minden más.

\- Hogy is mondtad? – tett úgy Malek, mint aki próbál visszaemlékezni. – Elég, ha annyit mondok, hogy nem, nem zavarna? – tűnt fel egy ritka, halvány mosoly Malek arcán. – Szép vagy, Samantha. Jól áll neked a hosszú haj. Nem olyan… katonás. Sokkal nőiesebb vagy, mint régen.

\- Agyon vagyok dicsérve – mosolygott Sam. – A végén még… elbízom magam.

\- Megtehetnéd. De most… elfáradtál.

\- Ne menj még! – kérte Sam.

\- Pihenned kell!

\- Felesleges.

\- Visszajövök még, ígérem! – próbálta megnyugtatni a tok'ra, de nem járt sok sikerrel.

\- Malek – szorította meg a kezét Sam, amennyire erejéből telt -, itt lennél velem… amikor… - kezdte, de a tok'ra lehajtotta a fejét. – Igazad van. Nem kell végignézned – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, mire a tok'ra újra felnézett.

\- Samantha… nagyon sok halált láttam már. Olyanokét, akik nagyon közel álltak hozzám. Itt leszek veled, ha szeretnéd. De talán… a barátaid szeretnének veled lenni. Daniel, vagy a többiek.

\- A kettő kizárja egymást?

\- Daniel esetében nem. De a parancsnokod talán nem venné jó néven, ha itt lennék. És nem lenne tisztességes, ha itt esnénk egymásnak. Nagyon nem. Békére és szeretetre lesz szükséged, nem pedig ellenségeskedésre és veszekedésre.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy… egy tok'ra… mindegy.

\- Samantha… egy tok'ra sokáig él, de nem halhatatlan. Sok barátot, testvért és szerelmet veszítettem már el, némelyiknek fogtam a kezét, mikor elment. És sok gazdatestet is láttam már meghalni. Mind nagy veszteség volt. Tudom, hogy mit jelent. Egy tok'ra is képes mélyen átérezni mindezt. Nem tudom, mit gondolsz rólunk, de… egy tok'ra ugyanúgy szeret, és ugyanúgy meggyászolja, ha elveszíti, akit szeret.

\- Tudom. Lantashnak is… fájt, amikor Jolinar…

\- Még most is fáj neki. De megtanult együtt élni vele, mint minden más veszteséggel. De most már tényleg pihenned kell. Holnap eljövök újra, megígérem! Van még fájdalomcsillapítód? – kérdezte, mire Sam megrázta a fejét. – Akkor hozok azt is.

\- Ne menj el! – kérte újra Sam.

\- Szükség van rám odahaza – mondta szelíden Malek, mire Sam megadta magát, de nem kerülte el a figyelmét, ahogy a tok'ra egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét. Kíváncsian várta a folytatást.

\- Samantha… mondd… nem félsz? – kérdezte a férfi ezúttal emberi hangon.

\- Tudod… ha félnék, se tehetnék… túl sok mindent. Nem mondom… hogy nem félek… Tudod, mindig irigyeltem… a vallásos embereket. Hogy… hisznek a túlvilágban… vagy az újjászületésben… Én mindig… csak a fizikában hittem, de… az nem mondja meg… hogy mi lesz velünk… ha meghalunk. Legalábbis a lelkünkkel.

\- Maradj velünk! – kérte a férfi.

\- Tudod… lehet, hogy bolond vagyok, de…

\- Nem vagy bolond. Csak átkozottul makacs, és én nem értem, miért?

\- Tudod, Loran… azt hiszem… mégis bolond vagyok. Mert… ha azt mondanád, hogy egyesülhetek Syrah-val, örömmel megtenném itt és most… pedig a nevén kívül semmit nem tudok róla. De… ha más… szimbiótára gondolok… kiráz a hideg. Nehogy… magatokra vegyétek… csak…

\- Nem vesszük magunkra. Csak nem értjük. Én sem, Malek pedig főleg. Épp azért, amit mondasz. Syrah-ról sem tudsz többet, mint bármelyik másik szimbiótáról, és mégis ragaszkodsz hozzá. Ennek semmi értelme!

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Sam. – De… had ne rágjuk át veled is… ugyanazt, amit Malekkel! Kérlek…

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a férfi. – Tudom, hogy gyenge vagy vitatkozni. Nem akartam. Aludj! Holnap itt leszek. Hozok gyógyszert, és körülnézek, hátha találok még valamit, ami egy kicsit segít.

\- Nem akarok semmi drogot – tiltakozott Sam.

\- Mit?

\- Olyan fájdalomcsillapítót… amitől nem tudok… tisztán gondolkodni.

\- Eszembe se jutott, Samantha. Nyugodj meg, és próbálj aludni!

\- Rendben. És köszönöm, hogy eljöttél!

\- Nem kell megköszönnöd! Holnap találkozunk – ígérte még Loran, majd felállt az ágyról és kisétált, de Sam még látta, hogy útközben a szimbióta visszavette az irányítást. Mikor Malek kilépett, lehunyta a szemét, és szinte azonnal el is aludt.

\- Gondolom, nem kell elismételnem minden szót – nézett végig a tok'ra Janeten és Danielen, mikor odasétált hozzájuk, de a másik kettő csak beismerően lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Holnap magáért megyek – mondta végül Daniel. – Már amennyiben komolyan gondolta.

\- Nem tudom, maguknál ez hogy szokás – nézett rá némi felsőbbrendűséggel Malek -, de egy tok'ra nem hazudik egy barátnak.

\- Még egy embernek se?

\- Nem – biztosította Malek.

\- Tud hozni valami gyógyszert? – tért át gyakorlatiasabb kérdésekre a doktornő.

\- Fájdalomcsillapítót mindenképp.

\- A lelkének az is segít.

\- Rendben – bólintott Malek, és Daniellel visszaindultak a kapuhoz.

\- Tudja, mit gondolok? – kérdezte Daniel.

\- Mit?

\- Nem tudom, miért, de úgy érzem… Sam nagyon… kedveli magát.

\- Mondjon még ilyeneket, nincs még elég bűntudatom – nézett rá bosszúsan a tok'ra.

\- Nem azért mondtam – húzta el a száját Daniel. – Holnap ugyanabban az időben magáért megyek.

\- Rendben – hagyta rá a tok'ra, és nézte, ahogy a férfi felsiet a lépcsőn az irányítóterembe, hogy megadja Walternek a koordinátákat, majd felsétált a rámpán, és átment a kapun.


	5. Chapter 5

Másnap délután Daniel Malekkel és egy szimbiótát tartalmazó tartállyal lépett át a kapun, viszont senkit nem avatott be a jövetelük céljába, egyedül Landry tábornokot. Egy fél órával később beléptek a gyengélkedőre.

Janet egy pillanatra meglepődött, és megfordult a fejében, hogy tiltakozzon, de végül mégsem tette.

\- Sam alszik. Nagyon gyenge – mondta a tok'rának.

\- Gondoltam. Beszélhetnék vele? – kérdezte Malek.

\- Persze. Ha kellenék, csak szóljon!

\- Rendben – bólintott rá a tok'ra, majd hátra sétált Samhez. A tartályt letette az éjjeliszekrényére, majd óvatosan leült az ágy szélére. Sam erre felébredt, és kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Szia! – üdvözölte a tok'rát, mire az halványan rámosolygott. – Gyakrabban… csinálhatnád ezt – mondta a nő. – Jól… áll neked.

\- Köszönöm – bólintott rá immár komolyan Malek. – De most szeretném, ha ezt meginnád – nyújtott felé egy zöld és egy narancsszínű üveget. – Valamiről beszélnünk kell, és szeretném, ha egy kicsit erősebb lennél.

\- Mi történt?

\- Először is idd meg! – mondta még egyszer Malek, és óvatosan mindkét gyógyszert megitatta a nővel, aztán csendben vártak egy-két percig.

\- Samantha… - kezdett bele valamibe Malek, aztán elhallgatott.

\- Ne kímélj! – nézett fel Sam kicsit éberebben. A fájdalomcsillapító már hatott, így egy kicsivel könnyebben vett levegőt.

\- Engedélyt kaptunk arra, hogy Syrah meggyógyítson.

\- És aztán elhagyja a testemet…

\- Igen. Samantha – fogta meg a nő kezét Malek. – Ez a végső döntést. Ők engedtek egy kicsit, most rajtad a sor.

\- De ez olyan kegyetlen…

\- Miért lenne az? – nézett rá értetlenül Malek.

\- Gondold csak magad a párod helyébe… Felébreszted… egy kis ideig azt hiheti, hogy új gazdatestet kap, és újra veled lehet, meg minden… aztán abban a pillanatban, ahogy egyesül velem, mindez összeomlik. Rájön, hogy csak ki akarom használni…

\- Samantha… hidd el, Syrah szívesen segítene neked. Ismerem őt, tudom, hogy így van. És egy másodpercig sem tenne neked szemrehányást. Főleg, mert látná mindazt az aggodalmat is, amit iránta érzel.

\- És te?

\- Én? Miért tennék ilyet?

\- Felcsillantom előtted a reményt… beszélhetsz a pároddal, aztán megint… elveszíted… ki tudja, mennyi időre.

\- Hálás leszek neked, ha pár szót válthatok vele. És örülnék, ha tudna azokról a dolgokról, amik az elmúlt tíz évben történtek. Tudom, hogy örülne neki – pillantott önkéntelenül a tartályra Malek, mire a nő követte a pillantását, és észrevette a szimbiótát.

\- Hozd ide! – kérte a férfit, mire az óvatosan az ágyra tette a tartályt. – Biztos, hogy ő Syrah?

\- Megismerem a páromat – biztosította Malek.

\- Biztos? Úgy értem… annyira egyformák vagytok…

\- Nem, ez nem igaz – tiltakozott Malek. – Bízz bennem! És hallgass végre rám!

\- Igenis, parancsnok! – tűnt fel egy fáradt mosoly a nő arcán, majd tanulmányozni kezdte a szimbiótát a tartályban. – Nem rossz így látnod őt?

\- Samantha, ez a tok'ra természetes formája…

\- Nem úgy értettem, te bolond – nézett Sam morcosan a férfira. – A sztázisra gondoltam. Itt van előtted, de… öntudatlan, nem is tudja, hogy mellette vagy…

\- Ez inkább… szomorú érzés. Néha… meg szoktam látogatni… csak nézem, ahogy alszik… a többiekkel együtt… egy sötét helyiségben, ahol nem háborgatja őket senki.

\- Sajnálom, Malek – szorította meg a kezét Sam.

\- Szóval? – nézett rá Malek erőt véve magán.

\- Nincs még túl késő? – nézett Sam aggódva a szimbiótára. – Nem akarom, hogy kockáztasd az ő életét is miattam.

\- Nem, azt hiszem, nem lehet baj.

\- De amikor apám és Selmak… szóval apám is ilyen állapotban volt, és Martouf azt mondta…

\- Lehet, hogy apád olyan beteg volt, mint te, de Selmak ereje végén járt, mert életben tartotta a korábbi gazdatestét, amíg csak képes volt rá. Igen, náluk sokkal nagyobb volt a kockázat, de ebben Selmak állapota is közrejátszott.

\- Akkor… csináljuk – vett egy nagy levegőt Sam.

\- Jól meggondoltad? – kérdezte még utoljára Malek, mire Sam eltűnődött, és közben a szimbiótán nyugtatta a szemét.

\- Biztos nem fog utálni? – pillantott Malekre.

\- Biztos – nyugtatta meg a tok'ra.

\- Akkor csináljuk – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Rendben – hagyta jóvá Malek is a végső döntést, és néhány gombot megnyomott a tartály tetején lévő panelen. – Néhány perc, míg felébred – mondta, és a következő percekben mindketten a szimbiótára szegezték a pillantásukat.

\- Félsz? – kérdezte szelíden Malek, mikor a panelen lévő ledek pirosból narancsba váltottak. Sam egy kis ideig nem válaszolt, aztán sóhajtott.

\- Egy kicsit.

\- Hisz tudod már, milyen érzés.

\- Tudom, csak…

\- Nem lesz semmi baj, Samantha. Bízz bennem, és Syrah-ban.

\- Rendben – adta meg magát a nő. – Ő nem… lehet sokáig… szabad levegőn, igaz?

\- Egy picit bírja. Miért?

\- Semmi, csak… kíváncsiság.

\- Megérintenéd, mielőtt egyesülsz vele?

\- Szabad?

\- Tudod, Samantha, ez… ijesztő érzés lehet egy szimbiótának.

\- Értem – bólintott rá Sam, majd a panelre pillantott, amin zöldre váltott a kijelző. – Azt hiszem felébredt – mondta, és a szimbióta abban a pillanatban meg is mozdult.

\- Igen – fordult Malek figyelme is a tartály felé, majd a két kezével gyengéden körülfogta az üveget.

\- Hamarosan beszélhetsz vele – nézte őket Sam, akit egészen meghatott a másik viselkedése.

\- Igen – tért vissza a jelenbe Malek. – Készen állsz?

\- Nem, de ennél jobb nem lesz – vonta össze a szemöldökét a nő, mire Malek felnyitotta a tartályt, és óvatosan kivette belőle a szimbiótát.

\- Tőled nem ijed meg?

\- Tudja, hogy én vagyok – pillantott Samre Malek.

\- És azt is tudja, hogy vigyázol rá, igaz? Hogy megvédenéd mindentől… ami árthat neki?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Malek, mire Sam halványan elmosolyodott, lassan felemelte a kezét, és végtelenül óvatosan megérintette Syrah-t.

\- Milyen hűvös a bőre – állapította meg Sam. – De olyan puha és selymes…

\- Látod, nem is olyan szörnyű – pillantott rá Malek.

\- Tényleg nem. Mit tegyek?

\- Csak lazíts! Ne ellenkezz! És bízz benne! Itt leszek, és vigyázok mindkettőtökre.

\- Rendben – helyezkedett el Sam kényelmesen az ágyán. – Mehet – pillantott még Malekre, aztán összeszorította a szemét, és kinyitotta a száját.

Malek még néhány másodpercig nézte a nőt, majd engedte a szimbiótát, hogy behatoljon a testébe. Sam lélegzete elakadt a másodpernyi éles fájdalomtól, de ez gyorsan elmúlt, és elborította mindaz, amit nem olyan rég Ralphnak úgy írt le, mint az ősrobbanás. Még mellékesen érzékelte, ahogy Malek a homlokára teszi a kezét, de aztán elmerült Syrah rátörő emlékeiben. Mindez csak egy perc volt, de Samnek mintha egy egész galaxis született volna meg a fejében, aminek minden percét végignézte milliószoros gyorsításban. Ahogy a végére ért, és végül csend lett, Sam csak Syrah békés jelenlétét érezte a fejében, és azt, hogy a szimbióta máris hozzáfogott a teste meggyógyításához.

Samet elborította a bűntudat, amiért ezt teszi vele, de alig egy másodperccel később egy kedves érzést érzett a szimbióta felől, minta egy mosoly, vagy egy bátorító ölelés lett volna.

\- _Semmi baj, Samantha!_ – hallotta meg Syrah hangját a fejében. – _Pihenj! Lazulj el! Később megbeszéljük azt, ami úgy bánt._

\- _Ne haragudj!_ – kérte Sam gondolatban a szimbiótát.

\- _Nem haragszom_ – próbálta megnyugtatni Syrah. – _Pihenj!_ – kérte újra, de Sam ettől csak még jobban szégyellte magát. Úgy érezte, nem érdemli meg azt, hogy Syrah ilyen kedves legyen hozzá. Annyira elborította ez az érzés, hogy egy könnycsepp megszökött a lehunyt szemhéja alól. Malek odanyúlt és gyengéden letörölte.

\- Nyugodj meg, Samantha! – mondta neki halkan. – Semmi baj! Engedd, hogy Syrah segítsen! Próbálj pihenni! Aludj! Ezzel neki is segítesz. Könnyebb, ha ellenállás nélkül dolgozhat – beszélt a nőhöz továbbra is kedvesen, és ahogy monoton hangtól Sam megnyugodott, magába szippantotta a sötétség.

Daniel egy órával később lépett be hozzájuk.

\- Hogy vannak? – kérdezte Maleket.

\- Samantha rendbe fog jönni, Dr. Jackson – mondta Malek, de azért ellenőrzésképpen a nő homlokára tette a kezét.

\- Hála Istennek! – könnyebbült meg a férfi. - Elárulja, hogy sikerült ezt elérnie? – vizslatta a tok'rát.

\- Jobb, ha nem tudja – mondta az kimérten.

\- Hát, legyen. És mennyi idő… míg felébrednek?

\- Néhány óra mindenképp. Menjen csak, ha dolga van, Dr. Jackson.

\- Húzzak a fenébe, mi? Hát jó… de csak ha megígéri, hogy vigyáz Samre.

\- Vigyázok mindkettejükre – ígérte Malek, mire Daniel biccentett, és magukra hagyta őket.

Egy újabb órával később Janet lépett be.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Maleket.

\- Igen, doktornő – pillantott felé a tok'ra.

\- Elképesztő, hogy képesek erre – csóválta meg a fejét Janet. – Köszönöm a segítéségét!

\- Én teszem itt a legkevesebbet, Dr. Fraiser.

\- Neki is megköszönöm majd, ha lehet – nyugtatta meg Janet a tok'rát Sam felé pillantva.

\- Miért ne lehetne? – fürkészte Malek.

\- Csak… maguk néha annyira másként gondolkodnak…

\- Ez törvényszerű, nem gondolja? Más faj, más múlt, más tapasztalatok. Nem is gondolkodhatnánk egyformán.

\- Ebben lehet valami. Ha kellenék, csak szóljon – mondta még, majd kiment.

Malek csak nézte Samanthát, időnként ellenőrizte, hogy vannak. Syrah-nak lassan fogyott az ereje, de ezzel párhuzamosan a gazdateste állapota folyamatosan javult. Úgy saccolta, még két óra, és felébred. Addig nem akarta túl sűrűn zavarni, csak időnként érintette meg finoman a homlokát.

Nagyjából két óra múlva Sam tényleg felébredt, de még nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Érezte Syrah fáradtságát, de azért megszólította.

\- _Jól vagy?_ – kérdezte félénken.

\- _Jól vagyok Samantha, nincs semmi baj. Megnyugodtál egy kicsit?_

\- _Tényleg nem haragszol? Én… nem akartam ezt csinálni veled, én… már a gondolatot sem tartottam fairnek…_

\- _Samantha, szívesen segítettem. És jólesik, hogy szerettél volna velem maradni, de… ez nem csak rajtad és rajtam múlik. Sajnos. Tudod… én is szívesen maradnék veled._

\- _Tényleg?_

\- _Igen. Kiváló tudós vagy, és elszánt katona, aki tudja, mit jelent az elhivatottság és a hűség. Ezek számomra is nagyon fontos dolgok. Egy ilyen gazdatesttel, mint te, csodákra lennénk képesek._

\- _És ezt miért nem látja senki más?_

\- _Mert sokan vaskalapos módon ragaszkodnak idejét múlt szabályokhoz, és mi nem tehetünk semmit._

\- _Igen, mindig az ilyen agyalágyultak vannak vezető pozícióban_ – fintorgott gondolatban Sam.

\- _Azért szerencsére vannak kivételek_ – figyelmeztette Syrah.

\- _Az egy szem kivétel csak erősíti a szabályt_ – ugratta Sam.

\- _Örülök, hogy jobb kedved van, Samantha._

\- _Mert jól vagyok, hála neked. Nincs fájdalom, se hányinger, se gyengeség. Sok hónapja nem tudtam már, hogy ez milyen érzés._

\- _Azért még ne állj neki ugrálni_ – figyelmeztette Syrah. _– A vérképed rendben van, az általatok gyógyszernek nevezett mérgek nagy részét is sikerült kisöpörni a testedből, de a legyengült izmaidat csak te tudod újra megerősíteni. És a súlyodat visszaszedni is csak te tudod, azzal, hogy végre rendesen eszel. Minél előbb szeretnélek valami étel közelében tudni. Minden sejted kiabál a táplálékért._

\- _Persze-persze. De… hagynom kellene téged pihenni egy kicsit. Érzem milyen fáradt vagy._

\- _Ilyesmire most nem igazán van időnk_ – vetette ellen Syrah. – _Majd… majd később bőven lesz időm pihenni._

\- _Tudom. Olyan kevés időd van. Nem velem kellene csevegned. Itt van Malek, és gondolom, alig várja, hogy felébredjünk._

\- _Igen, tudom. Csak szerettem volna eloszlatni az aggodalmaidat._

\- _Rendben, nem aggódom. Köszönöm, hogy segítettél! Én már… feladtam minden reményt._

\- _Tudom. De most már jól vagy, és nem is lesz semmi baj. Samantha… tényleg… beszélhetek Malekkel?_

\- _Persze_ – mondta Sam, csak egy egészen pici rossz érzés volt benne a dologgal kapcsolatban.

\- _Samantha… ha bármi olyat tennék, amit nem szeretnél… szólj rám! Bármikor! Nem szeretném, hogy most… vagy bármikor a jövőben kellemetlenül kelljen érezned magad miattam._

\- _Syrah, ő a párod, és nem láttad majdnem húsz éve._

\- _Nekem ez csak egy pillanatnak tűnik. Neki sokkal rosszabb lehetett._

\- _Tudom, de akkor is érzem, mennyire szeretnéd megölelni, megcsókolni. Ne várasd tovább, mielőtt még megzakkan itt nekem. Janet nem tud vele mit kezdeni!_

\- _Rendben, rendben_ – mondta Syrah mosolyogva. – _Készen állsz?_

\- _Nem…_

\- _De ennél jobb nem lesz, igaz?_

\- _Hát nem_ – mosolyodott el magában Sam is, ahogy Syrah a saját szavait idézte, aztán Syrah lassan és óvatosan átvette az irányítást a teste felett, és kinyitotta a szemét.

Malek abban a pillanatban észrevette, és odaült mellé. Syrah felült, megfogta a kezét, de aztán hosszú percekig nem mozdult egyikük sem, csak néztek egymás szemébe, míg Syrah felemelte a kezét, és gyengéden megcirógatta Malek arcát. A férfi megfogta a kezét, és belecsókolt a tenyerébe, de aztán a tekintete visszatalált Sam égszínkék szeméhez.

\- Megcsókolhatlak? – kérdezte suttogva, mert nem akarta, hogy Janet, vagy bárki, aki odakint van, meghallja. – Samantha nem haragudna?

\- Nem – nyugtatta meg Syrah a párját, mire az közelebb hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta. Először csak nagyon finoman ért az ajkához, mintha még mindig tartana attól, hogy Samantha tiltakozni fog a dolog ellen, de aztán konkrétabbá vált a csókja. Közben Syrah elmosolyodott, így egy kicsit elhúzódott tőle.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte ő is egy halvány mosollyal. – Megleptük Samanthát?

\- Ó, igen – bólintott rá Syrah. – De nem hiszem, hogy bánja – húzta vissza Maleket egy újabb csókra. Hosszú percekig nem is tudtak elszakadni egymástól, akkor is úgy maradtak összebújva, a homlokukat egymásnak döntve.

\- _Minden rendben?_ – kérdezte közben Syrah Samtől, de a nő érezte, hogy magában jól szórakozik.

\- _Nem tudom_ – válaszolt Sam gondolatban mosolyogva. – _Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy nem haltam meg és kerültem a mennyországba._

\- _Nos, én azt hiszem, nagyon is élsz_ – kuncogott magában Syrah is. – _Ilyen dolgokat csak az élők éreznek._

\- _Ti mindig ezt érzitek?_

\- _A párunkkal igen._

\- _Ó, basszus, milyen igazságtalan az élet._

\- _Most arra gondolsz, hogy az emberek nem éreznek ilyen intenzíven, vagy arra, hogy… hamarosan el kell válnunk? -_ kérdezte a szimbióta.

\- _Mindkettőre_ – fintorgott magában a nő. – _Miért akarják ezt elvenni tőlem?_

\- _Sam_ … - csitította a szimbióta. – _Talán huszonnégy óránk van… ne morgolódjunk!_

\- _Igazad van. Használjunk ki minden percet!_

\- _Ez a beszéd –_ bólintott rá gondolatban a szimbióta, de aztán zajt hallottak így mindkét tok'ra felegyenesedett.

\- Elnézést _–_ torpant meg zavartan Janet, de Sam, aki időközben egy töredék másodperc alatt visszakérte és kapta az irányítást, rámosolygott.

\- Gyere csak! – mondta a doktornőnek.

\- Sam, jól vagy? – lépett közelebb Janet, mint aki maga sem hisz a szemének.

\- Igen, jól vagyok.

\- Megvizsgálhatlak?

\- Csak ha nagyon-nagyon gyors leszel – nevette el magát a nő.

\- Majd igyekszem – ígérte Janet, aztán Malekre tévedt a pillantása. – Megkérhetném, hogy addig menjen ki?

\- Had maradjon, Janet – kérte Sam. – Nem akarom kiengedni a látókörömből – kacsintott Sam Malekre.

\- Jól van, maradjon – csóválta meg a fejét Janet, és első körben a kislámpát vette elő a zsebéből, hogy ellenőrizze a nő pupilláját, de a vizsgálat közben Sam elnevette magát.

\- Mi az? – nézett rá értetlenül a doktornő.

\- Syrah azt kérdezte, megvicceljünk-e egy kicsit.

\- Mire te? – tette el a lámpát Janet, és a vérnyomásmérőért lépett.

\- Tudom, hogy épp elég sokszor kiakasztottalak az elmúlt hónapokban. Most az egyszer eltekintünk tőle.

\- Hálás köszönetem – morgott Janet, miközben megmérte Sam vérnyomását. – Mennyire szereti Syrah a szurkálást? – nézett utána Samre.

\- Az attól függ, hogy őt vagy engem szeretnél szurkálni – ugratta a nő.

\- Most leginkább téged, hanem bánnátok. Látni akarom a vérképedet.

\- Tökéletes a vérképem, de ha ettől jobban érzed magad – tűrte fel a hálóinge ujját Sam, de közben egy pillanatra befele figyelt, majd átadta az irányítást Syrahnak. – Dr. Fraiser, Samantha teljesen egészséges, én garantálom önnek.

\- Ha megbocsát, meggyőződnék róla én is. És… hogyha… hogyha elhagyja a testét is így marad?

\- Természetesen, doktornő. DNS szinten eltűnt a betegség a sejtjeiből – mondta Syrah, ahogy kíváncsian figyelte a doktornő ténykedését. – Ha egy kicsit több időnk lenne, szívesen megismerném a vizsgálatokat, amiket végez a vérmintákon. De ha megengedi… Samanthának minél előbb ennie kellene valamit. Energiára van szüksége, hogy megerősödjön.

\- Örömmel látnám, ha tényleg enne valamit. Hónapok óta nem nagyon tudtam normális ételt beleimádkozni.

\- Tudom. De most már itt az ideje.

\- Rendben, részemről elhagyhatják a gyengélkedőt. Majd tájékoztatom a tábornokot. De… remélem, nem ebben a ruhában akar kimenni – nézett Janet Syrah-ra, mikor az felállt az ágy széléről, majd Sam szekrényéhze lépett, hogy elővegye a nő ruháját. – Vegye ezt fel. És addig nyomatékosan megkérem az urat, hogy menjen ki! – nézett szigorúan Malekre, mire az fejet hajtott, és kisétált.

Sam, aki jobbnak látta a saját gyakorlatára hagyatkozni az öltözködésben, visszakérte az irányítást, gyorsan átöltözött, aztán megállt Janet előtt.

\- Janet, köszönök mindent – fogta meg a doktornő kezét.

\- Ha rajtam múlt volna, lehet, hogy már nem is élnél.

\- Nem ez a lényeg – rázta meg a fejté Sam. – Küzdöttél értem, még akkor is, mikor már reménytelen volt a helyzet. És mindig elviselted minden hülyeségemet, pedig sokszor bunkó voltam.

\- Hagyd, Sam, ez… ilyen esetben elkerülhetetlen. És a lényeg, hogy jól vagy. Hálás vagyok Syrahnak, hogy megtette, amit én nem tudtam. De most menj, és tényleg egyél valamit. Aztán majd… gondolom, úgyis visszajöttök.

\- Ma nem. Majd holnap – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- De a bázist ne hagyjátok el, mert az én fejemet szedik le – nézett szigorúan Janet Samre.

\- Megígérem. Bármikor megtalálsz a kantinban vagy a laboromban. Ott is le tudok feküdni, ha elfáradnék.

\- Rendben. Menj! – simogatta meg a nő karját Janet, mire az még rámosolygott, és kisétált Malekhez.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Farkaséhes vagyok – állt meg Sam Malekkel szemben.

\- Az milyen? – kérdezett vissza egy félmosollyal a férfi.

\- Majd megtudod, csak lássak valami ennivalót – nevette el magát Sam. – Degeszre fogom enni magam.

\- Csak óvatosan, Samantha – intette Malek. – Hónapok óta nem ettél rendesen.

\- Persze, persze… gyere! – fogta meg végül Malek kezét, és a kantin fele húzta.

A folyosókon néhányan alaposan megbámulták őket, elvégre szokatlan látvány volt Carter alezredes kézen fogva egy tok'rával, arról nem is beszélve, hogy egy nappal korábban még halálhírét keltették, de nem foglalkoztak senkivel, így néhány perccel később befordultak az étkezőbe.

\- Te nem vagy éhes? – sandított Sam Malekre, miközben jót szórakozott a szimbiótája kíváncsiságán is, aki közben felmérte az ételválasztékot a pultokon.

\- _Mit fogunk enni?_ – kérdezte Samet.

\- _Mindent_ – nevette el magát a nő, aztán találkozott a pillantása Malekkel, aki egy halvány mosollyal figyelte a nő jókedvét. Rég nem látta jókedvűnek, ilyen jókedvűnek talán még soha. Tetszett neki, ahogy mosolyog és csillog a szeme. Egy pillanatig csak néztek egymás szemébe, aztán Sam megint elnevette magát. – Szóval? Eszel velem?

\- Nem venném a lelkemre, ha elenném előled az ételt – rázta meg a fejét a tok'ra. – A végén még éhes maradsz.

\- Ahogy akarod. De később már ne reklamálj, hogy neked nem maradt! – nevetett Sam, majd vett magának egy tálcát, amit alaposan megpakolt, és a végén tett még rá egy pohárral az elmaradhatatlan kék zseléből, amit Malek összehúzott szemmel méregetett, majd leültek egy félreeső asztalnál, és Sam enni kezdett.

\- Kérdezhetek? – sandított közben Malekre.

\- Hogy vettem rá őket?

\- Igen.

\- Csak eszükbe juttattam pár dolgot, amiért tartozunk neked.

\- Ezt a múltkor is megtetted. Én pedig a jövőbeli lehetőségeket csillogtattam előttük, de nem hatotta meg őket.

\- Kicsit erélyesebb voltam. És kicsit magasabb szinten próbálkoztam.

\- És ha esetleg még egy kicsit erélyesebb lennél?

\- Ennél erélyesebb már csak fegyverrel lehetnék, de azt nem szeretném. Azt hiszem, te sem.

\- Nem, persze, hogy nem – tette le Sam a villáját, pedig még csak alig harmadát ette meg annak, amit a tányérjára halmozott. – Ezt majd elvisszük magunkkal – jelentette ki határozottan, majd maga elé húzta a zselét.

\- Sosem ettem még semmit, aminek ilyen színe van – nézte Malek továbbra is bizalmatlanul a poharat. – Pedig ettem már ezt-azt életem során.

\- Nem? – ugratta Sam. – És megkóstolod?

\- Inkább nem – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Ugyan… zselatin, mesterséges színezék és cukor. Minden, ami egészségtelen – kuncogott, miközben lassan kanalazta a desszertet. – Syrah-nak sem tetszik.

\- Ezen nem csodálkozom.

\- Szerinted… - tűnődött el valamin a nő, és Malek türelmesen várt. – Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy apám leszokott a kávéról Selmak kedvéért, pedig nem ismertem mást, aki annyira kávéfüggő lett volna, mint apám. Lehet, hogy Syrah kedvéért én is leszoknék a zseléről, ha együtt maradnánk?

\- Könnyen lehet. Bár egy kis erőfeszítéssel meg tudjuk oldani, hogy kiszűrjük az ilyen ételek káros hatásait. A kávé rosszabb, mert közvetlenül az idegrendszeredre hat, így valamilyen szinten a szimbiótára is. De az ilyen ételek felszívódását az emésztőrendszeredből meg lehet akadályozni.

\- Ez jól hangzik – kanalazta ki Sam az utolsó cseppig a pohár tartalmát, de aztán Mitchel és Daniel vitatkozásra kapták fel a fejüket, már az előtt, hogy a két férfi belépett volna a helyiségbe.

\- Én komolyan nem értem magát, Jackson! – fortyogott az alezredes. – Elment az esze? Ha O'Nell tábornok megtudja, letépi a fejét – mondta éppen, mikor beléptek, aztán az ajtóban megtorpant, mikor meglátta Maleket és Samet a helyiség másik végében. Egy darabig töprengett, aztán odaindult hozzájuk. Sam és Syrah között egy másodperc alatt hosszas vita zajlott le arról, hogy melyiküknek kellene leszerelnie a férfit, végül Sam győzött.

\- Carter alezredes? – nézett kérdőn a társára, mikor megállt az asztaluk mellett.

\- Mitchel alezredes – biccentett Sam üdvözlésképpen. – Leül?

\- Inkább állnék.

\- Gondoltam – tűnt fel egy kétes mosoly Sam arcán. – Mit tehetek önért?

\- Jól van, Sam?

\- Jól vagyok, Cam. Néha még én sem hiszem el, de jól vagyok.

\- És a… tok'ra…

\- Syrah – hangsúlyozta a szimbiótája nevét Sam – fáradt. Minden erejét felhasználta, hogy nekem segítsen. Pihennie kell. Időre van szüksége, hogy erőt gyűjtsön.

\- Aha. Akkor gondolom, most visszamegy a gyengélkedőre.

\- A laboromba fogok menni – tisztázta a nő.

\- Van erre engedélye?

\- Nincs szükségem engedélyre, hogy a saját irodámba menjek, Cam! – akadályozta meg a többi ellenvetést szigorú hangon Sam. Mitchel fintorgott egy sort, mert tudta, hogy az azonos rangjuk miatt semmit nem tehet a nő ellen. – Bírjon ki huszonnégy órát, utána vitatkozhatunk, rendben? Most… nem érek rá hülyeségekkel tölteni az időt.

\- Landry tábornok parancsa, hogy nem hagyhatja el a bázist.

\- Szerintem Landry tábornok nagyon jól tudja, hogy eszem ágában sincs elhagyni a bázist - mondta Sam, majd megszorította Malek csuklóját, amikor az éppen mondani akart valamit, de így csendben maradt. – Cam… holnap este minden kínját meg fogom hallgatni, ígérem. De most csendet akarok. Emészteni mindazt, ami történt, és a vacsorámat.

\- Szaván fogom – ígérte a férfi, majd sarkon fordult, és elcsörtetett, helyette Daniel lépett oda melléjük.

\- Bocs! – telepedett le egy fintorral. – Próbáltam lecsillapítani, de ilyenkor leszáll a lila köd az agyára. Reméltem, hogy csak utólag szerez róla tudomást, de.. mikor meghallotta mi történt, nagyon kiakadt.

\- Semmi baj, Daniel! – nyugtatta meg Sam.

\- Örülök, hogy jól vagy – mosolygott rá Daniel. – És… minden rendben Syrah-val?

\- Igen, nem kell aggódnod.

\- Akkor majd később beszélünk – ígérte a férfi, majd még biccentett Malek felé, aztán felállt, és Mitchel keresésére indult.

\- Állj! Ne beszéljünk most erről! – kérte Sam, mikor Malek felé fordult. – Mitchel sokszor viselkedik úgy, mint egy hisztis hároméves gyerek. De ettől még jó katona.

\- Rendben, ne beszéljünk róla. De lesz még néhány nehéz beszélgetésed vele.

\- Lesz. De megoldom. És most menjünk. Tényleg csendre vágyom.

\- Mehetünk – állt fel Malek, majd kivette Sam kezéből a tálcáját, és szótlanul sétáltak el a nő laborjáig.

\- Leülünk? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Persze. Elfáradtál?

\- Jól vagyok, csak az izmaim… már ami maradt belőlük… elszoktak már az igénybevételtől.

\- Tudom. Gyere, üljünk le! – fogta meg Malek Sam kezét, és az ágyához vezette, majd letelepedtek a szélére.

\- Visszaadom neked Syrah-t – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Samantha… csak akkor, ha neked nem kellemetlen…

\- Szó sincs róla - mosolygott rá Sam, és átadta az irányítást a szimbiótának.

\- Sok mindent tudok Samanthától, ami az elmúlt tíz évben történt – gondolta végig Samantha emlékeit Syrah. – Olyan hihetetlen.

\- Sok minden megváltozott. Hála Samanthának és a barátainak.

\- Tudom. Nagyon… büszke lennék rá, ha vele maradhatnék.

\- Sajnálom, hogy csak ennyit tudtam elérni – hajtotta le a fejét Malek, de Syrah megszorította a kezét.

\- Nem kell. Tudom, hogy ezt sem volt könnyű elérned. Szívesen segítettem Samanthának. Még olyan sok mindent tehet.

\- Igen. A galaxis jó időre fellélegezhet. És egy kicsit mi is. Bár mind tudjuk, hogy ez nagyon hamar képes megváltozni. Akár egyik napról a másikra is.

\- Tudom. De légy egy kicsit optimista. Csak most, amíg itt vagyunk!

\- Rendben – ígérte Malek egy halvány mosollyal, és gyengéden megcsókolta Syrah-t, és hosszú időre bele is feledkeztek ebbe a csókba.

Sam érezte Syrah boldogságát, és azt a csodás érzést is, amit a párja érintése fizikailag váltott ki a szimbiótából, de mindezek mellett azt is tudta, hogy Syrah visszafogja magát. Érezte azt a hatalmas önuralmat, amit a szimbióta tanúsít ebben az esetben, pedig tudta, Syrah semmire sem vágyik jobban, mint arra, hogy közelebb kerüljön a párjához.

\- _Nem kell ezt tenned, Syrah_ – szólította meg Sam.

\- _Nem, Samantha. Neked nem kell ennél többet tenned. Nem szeretném, ha később zavarban kellene lenned attól, amit én tettem._

\- _Nem lennék, hidd el!_ – nyugtatta meg Sam Syrah-t. – _És Malek… vagyis… Loran… jó pasi, szóval…_

\- _Hát, ha így gondolod_ – tűnődött el a szimbióta, és Sam érezte, ahogy felébred benne a vágy, amit eddig elfojtott. Malek is érezte a bennük végbement változást, így közelebb húzta magához a párját, és miközben csókolta, végigcirógatta a hátát. Nem sokkal később lassan levette a nőről a kabátját, aztán végigcsókolta a nyakát. Syrahnak ez csodás érzés volt, Sam pedig már ettől úgy érezte, hogy szinte fel sem tudja fogni, amit a szimbióta által érez. Mikor azonban Malek a nő pólója alá csúsztatta a kezét, Syrah egy kicsit elhúzódott tőle.

\- Várj egy percet! – kérte.

\- Mi a baj? – nézett rá aggódva Malek.

\- Csak adj egy percet – kérte újra Syrah, és Sam fele fordult. Érezte ugyan, hogy mi bántja a nőt, de azt is tudta, hogy ezt jobb, ha szavakkal is megbeszélik.

\- _Sam, mi a baj_? – kérdezte kedvesen.

\- _Semmi, csak… egy kicsit zavarba jöttem._

\- _Ez most nem igaz –_ noszogatta kedvesen a szimbióta _. – Sam… Malek tudja, milyen beteg voltál. Tudja, hogy a tested nincs kirobbanó formában. Sosem gondolna rólad emiatt semmi rosszat._

\- _Tudom, Syrah, csak… én nem…_

\- _Sam… semmi baj… ha nem akarod, csak egy szavadba kerül._

\- _Ne haragudj!_

\- _Nem haragszom, Sam. Miért haragudnék?_

\- _Érzem, mennyire vágysz a párodra._

\- _Sam… ez csak vágy. Figyelj! –_ mondta Samnek, és néhány másodperc alatt lecsillapította a gondolatait. _– Ennyi az egész. Most mit érzel?_

\- _Hogy megint áldozatot hozol értem –_ mondta még mindig bűntudatosan a nő. _– De… köszönöm! Most már csak… Malek fog rám haragudni._

\- _Én nem hiszem, hogy haragudna. De derítsük ki! –_ mondta Syrah, és a figyelme visszatért a párjához.

\- Syrah, mi baj? – kérdezte Malek, és megfogta a párja kezét.

\- Samantha nem szeretné, hogy ilyen állapotban lásd a testét.

\- Értem – hajtotta le a fejét egy pillanatra a férfi, de aztán felnézett újra. – Jól van, ha így szeretné, így lesz. De beszélhetnék vele?

\- Persze – mosolygott rá Syrah, aztán átadta az irányítást Samnek, aki zavartan lesütötte a szemét.

\- Sajnálom, Malek!

\- Nem kell – szorította meg a kezét a férfi. – Semmi katasztrófa nem történt – mondta, de Sam inkább csak elfordult tőle. Malek erre felállt az ágy széléről, és letérdelt a nő elé, és a két kezét Sam térdére tette. – Samantha figyelj rám! Tényleg semmi baj nem történt. Tudod… sok embert láttam hasonló, vagy még rosszabb állapotban, mint te most. Bár lehet, hogy nem voltak… olyan közel… a halálhoz, mint te alig néhány órája… de a testük néha rosszabb állapotban volt. Sovány vagy, Samantha, és gyenge, valóban. De idővel ez elmúlik. Ha újra eszel rendesen, néhány hét, és megerősödsz. Azok a szerencsétlenek, akiket a bányákból szabadítunk ki, a legtöbbször magukon viselik az éveken át tartó kínzások szörnyű nyomait. Sebhelyeket, valódi és energiakorbácsok hosszú nyomát szerte a testükön. Ezek sosem múlnak el. Samantha, minden, ami történik velünk, nyomot hagy rajtunk. A testünkön, aminek egy része elmúlhat, mások nem, és a lelkünkön is, ami örökre velünk marad.

\- Tudom, hogy igazad van, de én most akkor sem… pontosan tudom, hogy nézek most ki…

\- Te egy szép nő vagy, Samantha…

\- Persze… így hogy ággyal együtt vagyok negyven kiló, és a fele hajam kihullott…

\- Mindez elmúlik majd.

\- Igen, egyszer majd igen, de most még nem, és így én nem…

\- Tudom. Nem baj, Samantha. Amúgy is az én hibám.

\- Miért lenne az? – nézett rá értetlenül a nő.

\- Mikor elindultam hozzád Syrahval, meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy szeretkezzünk te és én. Hidd el, még a gondolat sem merült fel bennem, és ez így volt jól. Csak Syrah csókjától elvesztettem a fejem – ismerte be Malek egy halvány mosollyal. - Ez mindig is így volt. De most nem lett volna szabad. Figyelnem kellett volna rád is, de nem tettem. Sajnálom!

\- Nem, nem kell bocsánatot kérned. Tudom, mennyire hiányzott neked… De… tényleg nem haragszol? Én most tényleg nem tudnék…

\- Nem, Samantha, nem haragszom. De azért… odabújnál hozzám egy kicsit, ha elfekszünk itt az ágyadon?

\- Hát persze – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Akkor gyere – fogta meg a kezét a férfi, és elfeküdtek az ágyon, Sam pedig visszaadta az irányítást a szimbiótájának.

\- Köszönöm, hogy ilyen megértő vagy! – súgta Syrah Maleknek, és adott neki egy puszit.

\- Ez természetes – pillantott rá a férfi, összemosolyogtak, és Syrah a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

\- Mesélsz nekem arról, mi történt otthon? – kérdezte Syrah néhány perccel később, de Malek csak hosszas hallgatás után szánta rá magát.

\- A bázis, amire emlékszel, már nem létezik… komoly támadás érte úgy tizenkét évvel ezelőtt.

\- Szerettem ott élni – mondta Syrah szomorúan, és Sam a gondolataiban látta azt a régi bázist, amit ő már nem ismerhetett. – Sokan meghaltak?

\- Jó néhányan.

\- Olyan, aki közel állt hozzám?

\- Syrah…

\- Kérlek, mondd el! – emelte fel a fejét Syrah.

\- Kalil – nézett félre Malek, mire Syrah lehunyta a szemét, és visszabújt a párja vállára. Sam érezte Syrah szomorúságát, így megszólította.

\- _Én is meg tudom csinálni azt, amit te?_

\- _Mire gondolsz?_ – kérdezett vissza Syrah, mint akit a gondolatai mélyéről szakítanak ki.

\- _Azt a jó érzést, amivel megnyugtattál._

\- _Igen. Csak annyi a titka, hogy gondolj rám szeretettel._

\- _Az menni fog_ – mosolyodott el gondolatban a nő, és próbált annyi szeretetet sugározni a szimbióta felé, amennyit csak tudott.

\- _Köszönöm, Sam! – mondta egy perccel később Syrah._

\- _Szívesen. Kalil jó barátod volt?_

\- _Igen. Ő igaz barát volt, és… sokat dolgoztunk együtt. Inspiráltuk egymást a munkában. Újabb és újabb felfedezésekre ösztönöztük egymást._

\- _És Malek nem volt féltékeny rá_? – próbálta kicsit elterelni Syrah figyelmét a veszteségről Sam.

\- _Nem._

\- _Ti sosem vagytok féltékenyek?_

\- _Dehogynem. De Malek tudta, hogy Kalilt barátként, testvéremként szeretem. És a kapcsolatom Malekkel felette áll az olyan kicsinyességnek, mint a féltékenység._

\- _Akkor nem fogod megkérdezni, hogy nem csalt-e meg ebben a majdnem két évtizedben?-_ ugratta Sam finoman a másikat.

\- _Nem terveztem. De ha szeretnéd…_ \- nyitotta ki a szemét Syrah, és a párjára sandított.

\- Mi az? – pillantott rá Malek.

\- Samantha kíváncsi rá, hogy megcsaltál-e, míg sztázisban voltam.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Tudom – nyugtatta meg Syrah. – Hogy bírtad?

\- Nélküled? Néha nagyon nehezen. De a munka eltereli a gondolataimat.

\- Igen, tudom. Mindig a munkába menekültél, ha bántott valami – emelte fel a fejét újra Syrah.

\- Nem, ha tehetem, hozzád menekülök – mosolygott rá Malek, majd szorosan magához ölelte.

\- _Olyan régóta vagytok együtt, hogy én el sem bírom képzelni_ – mondta Sam Syrah-nak.

\- _Közel ötszáz éve. Kisebb-nagyobb megszakításokkal._

\- _Hihetetlen._

\- Syrah – cirógatta meg a párja hátát Malek. – Pihenned kellene egy kicsit.

\- Nem akarok – rázta meg a fejét Syrah.

\- Tudom. De erőt kell gyűjtened. Muszáj. Aludj egy órácskát. Utána ébresztelek. Samanthának is jót fog tenni. Közben talán megéhezik, és tud enni egy keveset.

\- Fél óra – alkudozott Syrah.

\- Persze – mosolygott rá Malek. – Aludj!

\- Rendben – adta meg magát Syrah, de még sokáig nem tudott elaludni, csak élvezte a párja közelségét, de végül Sammel együtt elszunnyadtak.


	7. Chapter 7

Syrah, mikor legközelebb felnézett, morcosan nézett Malekre.

\- Nem ébresztettél fel – mondta neki kicsit szemrehányón.

\- Épp most akartam – cirógatta meg az arcát Malek. – Ne haragudj! Alig háromnegyed órát aludtál.

\- Az olyan rengeteg idő, ha csak huszonnégy órád van – sütötte le a szemét Syrah.

\- Tudom. Hidd el, én is tudom – sütötte le a szemét Malek, de aztán felnézett újra. – De erősnek kell lenned. Még mindig érzem, hogy fáradt vagy. Így nem lesz könnyű elhagynod Samantha testét.

\- Sehogy sem lesz könnyű – sóhajtott Syrah. – Hihetetlen, de alig pár óra alatt nagyon megkedveltem Samanthát. Bármit megadnék, ha vele maradhatnék, és…

\- Igen? – sandított rá Malek.

\- Samantha azt kérdezi, mi lenne, ha megszöknénk – mondta egy fanyar mosollyal Syrah.

\- És mégis, hova mennénk? – tűnődött el Malek. – A legtöbb világban, ahol emberek élnek, nem szívesen fogadnak be egy tok'rát. Nem hiszem, hogy Samantha örökös gyanakvásban, vagy élete végéig tartó hazugságban akarna élni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy… mindannyian elárulnánk azt, amiben hiszünk.

\- Tudom. Ez… annyira szörnyű… mind a négyen keressük a kiskaput, pedig a lelkünk mélyén mind tudjuk, hogy reménytelen. Pedig sokat tehetnénk.

\- Tényleg. És mihez kezdenétek, ha együtt maradnátok?

\- Megpróbálnánk megoldani a fajunk lassú kihalásának problémáját.

\- Tudom, hogy ezt a kérdést régóta a szarkofág vizsgálatával szeretnéd megoldani, de… nem engednének a közelébe. Samanthával még annyira sem, mint eddig.

\- Nem is kellene. Samanthának vannak más ötletei is. De ha elszakadunk… egyikünk sem tudja hasznosítani őket. És ennek lehet, hogy az egész fajunk kárát látja majd.

\- Sok fajt láttunk már a saját vesztébe rohanni – tűnődött el Malek. – Mi miért lennénk kivételek? Saját magunknak ássuk meg a csapdát. Ahogy az asgardok vagy a tollanok is a saját hibájukból pusztultak el, talán ránk is ez a sors vár. De… nem lenne szabad ilyen szomorúnak lennünk ebben a néhány órában. Nem éheztél meg?

\- Most, hogy így mondod – próbált jobb kedvre derülni Syrah is. – De ezt meghagyom Samanthának.

\- Rendben – mosolygott rá Malek, és miközben felkeltek, Sam visszakapta az irányítást.

\- Jobb a kedved? – kérdezte Malek, ahogy leültek Sam asztalához, és a nő eszegetett a rég kihűlt ételéből.

\- Nekem kicsit segített az alvás. Igen, határozottan. Bár… én is úgy vagyok, mint Syrah… szeretnék minden percet ébren, vele és veled tölteni.

\- Samantha… Syrah-nak nagyon nehéz lesz… nem csak lelkileg, hanem fizikailag is.

\- Igen, tudom – látta be Sam, és letette a villáját. – Nem tudom, hogy segíthetnék neki. Nem akarok hisztizni, és még nehezebbé tenni neki, mint amilyen, de… másrészt szeretném, ha tudná, hogy nem akarom elveszíteni. Annyira megszerettem… annyira… a részemmé vált… mármint nem csak testileg…

\- Tudja.

\- Biztos?

\- Samantha, Syrah érez mindent, amit érzel, látja minden gondolatodat.

\- Tudom.

\- Akkor miért kételkedsz?

\- Nem tudom. Talán… csak ki akartam mondani. Talán csak azt akartam, hogy te is tudd. Szóval nem olyan rég csak egy eszement ötletnek tűnt… mikor először beállítottam hozzád, hogy én őt akarom. Te is bolondnak néztél, tudom. De most már tudom, hogy életem egyik legjobb ötlete volt. Vagyis lenne, ha mások nem avatkoznak közbe.

\- De ami történt már így is több, mint amiben néhány napja mindketten reménykedhettünk – fordította inkább a dolog pozitív oldalára Sam figyelmét Malek.

\- Igaz – látta be Sam. – De most, hogy befejeztem az evést, beszélgess inkább Syrah-val. Én máskor is itt leszek, ha a lélekemelő társaságomra vágynál véletlenül.

\- Szeretek veled beszélgetni – cáfolta meg Malek. – De egy kicsit igazad van…

\- Tudom – nevette el magát Sam, és visszaadta az irányítást Syrah-nak.

A következő másfél órában Malek mesélt a párjának mindenféléről, amiről Samantha nem tudhatott. A bázisról, a barátaikról, az elért eredményekről, tudományos témákról, és Syrah szívesen hallgatta. Minden érdekelte, amiről Malek beszélt, másrészt pedig örült, hogy hallhatja a hangját, és egyszerűen csak élvezte, hogy együtt lehetnek, de végül Malek is kifogyott a szóból.

\- Kora reggel lehet odakint – tűnődött el. – Ideje Samanthának normálisan reggelizni.

\- És neked is – nézett rá kérdőn Syrah, mire a férfi nagy kelletlenül rábólintott, így Sam visszakapta az irányítást, és átsétáltak a kantinba. Végül Sam addig nyaggatta Maleket, míg az tényleg evett néhány falatot, miközben Sam alaposan megreggelizett.

\- Oké, most már csak levegőhiányom van – nézett körül teátrálisan Sam, de Malek értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Kielégítő idelent az oxigénellátás. Még ha nem is tökéletes.

\- Ne kötekedj! – fenyegette meg játékosan Sam a férfit. – Igen, tudom, hogy kielégítő az oxigénellátás, de én szabad levegőre vágyom.

\- Dr. Fraiser megtiltotta, hogy elhagyjuk a bázist.

\- Hát, akkor megpróbálunk valami magasabb helyről engedélyt szerezni. Amúgy nem akarom elhagyni a bázist, csak egy kicsit felmenni a felszínre. Gyere, kérdezzük meg a tábornokot! – állt fel Sam, és Landry tábornok irodája felé indultak.

\- Jó reggelt! – köszönt be a férfi nyitott ajtaján Sam, mire az meglepetten kapta fel a fejét.

\- Alezredes! – mosolygott rá. – Hogy érzi magát?

\- Jól vagyok, uram, csak még egy kicsit gyenge. De rendben leszek.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom – bólintott rá a férfi. – Mit tehetek önért? – kérdezte, miközben egy pillanatra Malekre sandított.

\- Uram, szeretnék engedélyt kérni, hogy egy kicsit felmenjünk a felszínre. Nem akarom elhagyni a bázis területét – tette hozzá gyorsan a nő, és reménykedve nézett a felettesére. - Hetek óta nem voltam odafent, be voltam zárva a gyengélkedőre… kell egy kis levegő.

\- Rendben, alezredes, de nem engedhetem ki egyedül – mondta a tábornok, majd behívta az ajtajában posztoló fiatal hadnagyot, és kiadta neki az utasítást, hogy kísérje figyelemmel Sam és Malek sétáját. Sam még megköszönte az engedélyt, és elindultak.

A lifttel felmentek a felszínre, majd az egyik mellékajtón keresztül kisétáltak a szabadba. Sam mélyeket lélegzett a hűvös reggeli levegőből, de aztán ahogy elindultak eltűnődött.

\- Mire gondolsz most? – kérdezte Malek, akinek feltűnt, hogy elkalandoztak a nő gondolatai.

\- Ugyanerre sétáltam sok-sok évvel ezelőtt Narimmal – tűnt fel egy szomorú mosoly Sam arcán. – Ő egy tollan… volt.

\- Tudom. Ismertem – bólintott rá Malek. – Kiváló fizikus, geológus és építész.

\- Az építészetről sosem beszélt – töprengett el Sam. – Bár soha nem volt igazán lehetőségünk arra, hogy nyugodtan beszélgessünk. Pedig jó lett volna.

\- Közel álltatok?

\- Igen – ismerte be Sam, és megállt. – De a sors nem úgy akarta, hogy egymás mellett vezessen az utunk. A sétánk után két évig nem láttam… aztán újabb két évig, és ez már… akkor volt, amikor… Tanith…

\- Tudom – simogatta meg a nő karját Malek. – Sajnálom, Samantha.

\- Sok olyan embert veszítettem már el, aki közel állt hozzám. Gyanítom te is – tért vissza a jelenbe a nő, de aztán a hadnagyhoz fordult, aki ott téblábolt a sarkukban.

\- Hadnagy! Nem fogunk elfutni, megígérem, csak leülünk oda a domboldalba. De szeretnénk négyszemközt beszélgetni.

\- Rendben, alezredes, de tényleg ne fusson el! – kérte a katona.

\- Nem is vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy futkossak – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, aztán Malekkel egy kis napsütötte részre sétáltak, és leültek a fűbe.

\- _Most haragszol?_ – kérdezte óvatosan Sam Syraht.

\- _Miért is kellene haragudnom? Különben nem szoktam haragudni a gazdatestemre, de ha mégis, azt éreznéd._

\- _Narim miatt._

\- _Szeretted őt._

\- _Igen._

\- _Samantha, mindkettőnknek van múltja. Neked is, nekem is. Mindketten szerettünk már korábban is._

\- _Te is szerettél mást még Malek előtt?_

\- _Igen –_ mondta Syrah, de Sam a gondolataiban olyan sok mindent látott, amiből minden kérdésére választ kapott, hogy nem is faggatta tovább.

\- Szép a világod – nézett körül Malek.

\- Bár az egész ilyen szép lenne még – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Ez törvényszerű, Samantha. Egy olyan világban, ahol milliószámra élnek emberek, kiaknáznak minden létező erőforrást, és ennek mindig a bolygó látja kárát. Remélem, erre még időben ráébredtek.

\- Néhány ember ráébredése ehhez kevés. De nem itt és nem most fogjuk megoldani ezt a problémát. Syrah-nak tetszik ez az erdő.

\- Syrah szereti az erdőt – mosolyodott el Malek. – Esküdni mernék, hogy most szeretne egy nagyot sétálni a fák között.

\- Igen – nevette el magát Sam, aztán egy kis időre Syrah-ra figyelt.

\- Mit mutatott? – kérdezte Malek egy halvány mosollyal.

\- Egy hatalmas erdőt, ahol magas, vörös levelű fák nőttek.

\- Volt ott egy bázisunk. Több mint kétszáz éve már – bólintott rá Malek.

\- Olyan sok gyönyörű helyet láttatok már – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

\- Te sem panaszkodhatsz.

\- Azért a kettőt nem lehet összehasonlítani.

\- Tényleg – adta meg magát Malek, és néhány percre elhallgattak, de végül Sam szólalt meg újra.

\- Nagyon rossz lesz? – kérdezte Malekre sandítva.

\- Kemény lesz – pillantott rá Malek is.

\- Azért ez nem túl gyakori, ugye?

\- Nem, valóban – ismerte be Malek. – De azért láttam már ilyet. Mindkettőtöknek nagyon nehéz lesz.

\- Segíthetek valahogy Syrah-nak?

\- Igazából nem – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

\- Látod, ezért nem akartam ezt tenni vele – sóhajtott Sam, majd Malek vállára hajtotta a fejét, és egy időre megint elhallgattak.

\- _Sam, nem lesz semmi baj_ – szólalt meg ezúttal Syrah.

\- _Nem akartam neked ekkora gondot okozni._

\- _Én a sztázisban nem fogok ebből érezni semmit._

\- _De egyszer felébredsz…_

\- _Igen. Ki tudja mikor, és milyen körülmények között… Sam, ne aggódj miattam, én kezelem az érzéseimet._

\- _És belőled sem emlékszem majd semmire?_

\- _Tudod, hogy az agyam egy része órák óta ezen töpreng_ – mondta Syrah. – _A te agyad nem képes megőrizni az én kétezer évnyi emlékemet. Legalábbis nem tudatosan. De azért szeretném, ha valamit megtarthatnál. Ha választhatnál, mi lenne az?_

\- _Nem tudom, Syrah…_

\- _De mégis… néhány szép emlék? Szép helyekről, olyan világokról, ahol éltem? Vagy valami szakmai tudás? Annak nagyobb hasznát vennéd._

\- _Nem akarom egy részedet kiválasztani. Téged akarlak! – fakadt ki Sam, de a szimbióta kíméletlenül leállította._

\- _Elég a hisztiből, Sam! Sírhatunk egymásnak, de semmi értelme nem lenne… csak még nehezebbé tenné a dolgot, ráadásul egy csomó időt elpazarolnánk. Ha te nem választasz, majd megteszem én, ha itt az ideje. De most még van néhány óránk délutánig. Élvezzük ezt a szép helyet, rendben?_

\- _Nem akartam hisztizni. Csak nehezen tudom már elképzelni, milyen lesz nélküled. Biztos napokig próbállak majd megszólítani, de már nem leszel velem. De azért ne hidd, hogy ezt annyiban hagyom!_

\- _Mégis mit tehetnél?_

\- _Fogalmam sincs. De ilyen könnyen nem adom fel._

\- _Csak hiú reményt keltesz magadban. És bennem is. De tégy, amit jónak látsz._

\- _Nem is örülnél, ha egyszer újra velem lehetnél?_

\- _De igen, Sam, örülnék, és ezt pontosan tudod te is, de racionálisan végiggondolva ennek nem nagy esélyét látom. Mindenesetre örülök, hogy veled lehettem, és Malekkel._

\- _Igazad van, hagynom kéne, hogy a nyavalygásom helyett inkább vele legyél, amíg lehet._

\- _Sam… neheztelsz rám, és ez így nem jó… Majd, ha megbeszéltük, akkor beszélek Malekkel._

\- _Nem neheztelek, csak… te sokkal könnyebben veszed, mint én._

\- _Nem, ez nem igaz. Csak elfogadom azt, amin nem tudok változtatni._

\- _Te tényleg nem, mert sztázisban leszel. De én nem._

\- _Idővel elfogadod majd, és visszatérsz a saját életedhez. Megvan neked a saját feladatod, Sam, ami sokkal fontosabb, mint én. Vigyáznod kell a világodra._

\- _Tudom. De azért nyitva tartom a szemem._

\- _Rendben. Tégy úgy!_ – adta az áldását Sam, és a további parttalan vita helyett átvette az irányítást a nő teste felett.

\- Min veszekedtetek? – nézett rá abban a pillanatban Malek.

\- Miből gondolod, hogy veszekedtünk?

\- Samantha minden izma pattanásig feszült. Úgy éreztem, bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhat.

\- Azzal vádol, hogy én sokkal könnyebben veszem a tényt, hogy el kell válnunk.

\- És könnyebben veszed?

\- A parancs az parancs – emelte fel a fejét Syrah. – Te még nálam is jobban tudod, hogy ha parancsot kapsz, nem számítanak a személyes aspektusok. Teszed, amit kell. És egy idő után hozzáedződsz ehhez. Megtanulod elfojtani a dühöt, a csalódottságot, amit a tehetetlenség vált ki belőled. Próbálod csak a parancson tartani a figyelmedet, és kizárni minden mást.

\- Sajnálom, Syrah! – nézett félre a férfi.

\- Ugyan mit? Megmentettük Samanthát, együtt tölthettünk egy napot… ezek ajándékok, Malek, nem kell sajnálni. De ne beszéljünk erről, olyan felesleges! Mit gondolsz, lehetnek ebben az erdőben virágok? Forrás? Állatok?

\- Fogalmam sincs – nézett a háta mögé Malek. – De valószínűleg nem kapnánk lehetőséget felderíteni.

\- Igen, ez sajnos lehet. Így is örülhetünk, hogy feljöhettünk a felszínre. Samanthának is jót tett. De azért ez a séta egy próbát megér – mosolyodott el Syrah, majd engedte, hogy Sam megpróbálja elérni a hadnagy beleegyezését.

Látszott a fiatal katonán, hogy nem boldog a lehetőségtől, hogy két tok'rával egyedül bolyongjon távol a többiektől, de Sam kedvért végül belement, így Sam és Malek végül egy órát sétálgatott a szabadban, még a főbejáratnál lévő kis vízesést is megnézték, aztán megkönyörültek a hadnagyon, és visszatértek a bázisra. A díszkíséretüket leadták Landry tábornoknál, és visszamentek Sam laborjába.

\- Samantha – telepedett le Sam mellé az asztalhoz Malek. – Ne vitatkozzatok Syrah-val! Ő csak…

\- Elfojtja az érzéseit. Azt hiszed, nem érzem?

\- Csak szeretné addig halogatni a búcsúzást, ameddig lehet. Tulajdonképpen búcsúzkodhatnátok egész nap, de akkor csak egy rossz emlék maradna ez az egész. Syrah azt szeretné, hogy legyenek szép emlékeid is vele kapcsolatban.

\- Így is lehet nézni – mosolyodott el Sam. – De én meg azt szeretném, hogy neked is legyenek szép emlékeid. És persze Syrah-nak is. De most pihenhetnénk egy keveset. Egy órácskát sétáltunk, de mintha követ törtem volna egy teljes napig.

\- Tudod, milyen az? – sandított rá Malek.

\- Igen, képzeld, tudom. Volt benne részem. Bányásztam naquadah-t, akár a rabszolgák, igaz csak két hétig, de kóstolónak bőven elég volt. De ne kötekedj velem, mert visszakapod! Inkább feküdjünk el az ágyon, jó?

\- Persze – állt fel Malek, és a nő felé nyújtotta a kezét, aztán elfeküdtek Sam ágyán, úgy, ahogy előző este is. Sam átadta az irányítást Syrahnak, ő pedig a párjához bújt, és a vállára hajtotta a fejét.

Egy órácskát feküdtek ebben a békés csendben, csak hallgatták a másik légzését, próbálták az emlékezetükbe vésni ezt a szép érzést, hogy együtt vannak. Végül Syrah emelte fel a fejét, és csak nézte a párját hosszú percekig. Aztán megcirógatta az arcát, és halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Szeretlek! – súgta neki, mire Malek is elmosolyodott egy kissé.

\- Én is szeretlek téged! És… ha esetleg Samantha elültette volna benned a gyanakvást… nem foglak megcsalni, bármeddig is kell rád várnom.

\- Tudom – nyugtatta meg Syrah. – És Samantha sem gyanakodott rád igazán, csak engem ugratott. De nem gondolta komolyan.

\- Akkor jó – bólintott rá Malek, és magához húzta a párját egy hosszú, érzéki csókra, majd Syrah visszabújt a vállára, ő pedig szorosan magához ölelte.

Még egy órával később Malek végigcirógatta a párja hátát, mire az kelletlenül kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Itt az idő?

\- Estére otthon kell lennünk. Ez a parancs – pillantott rá Malek. Syrah látta rajta, hogy szíve szerint megfogadná Sam tanácsát, hogy szökjenek el, de a józan esze nem engedi.

\- Értem – emelte fel a fejét Syrah. – Akkor… visszamegyünk Dr. Fraiserhez?

\- Nem lenne szükséges, de…

\- De ott hagytad a tartályt. Tudom – bólintott rá Syrah, és kiült az ágy szélére. Malek odacsúszott mögé, és átölelte a derekát.

\- Köszönöm, hogy így reagáltad le ezt a dolgot.

\- Csak segíteni akartál mindenkinek – dőlt hátra az ölelésében Syrah. – És amúgy is mindig támogatom az őrült ötleteidet.

\- Nincs belőlük olyan sok – tiltakozott Malek.

\- Mi az, hogy sok? – sandított hátra Syrah. – Nem, tényleg nincs. És ez nem is volt olyan őrült. Adsz nekem még pár percet?

\- Természetesen – mondta Malek, majd adott egy puszit Syrah nyakába, aztán csak gyengéden átölelte a nőt.

\- _Sam_ – szólította meg a szimbióta a nőt.

\- _Ne aggódj, nem fogok nyafogni_ – mondta szomorúan Sam.

\- _Tudom. Éreztem a pillanatot, mikor eljutottál erre a felismerésre. De mégiscsak jó lenne, ha elbúcsúznánk, nem gondolod?_

\- _Persze… és… én még meg sem köszöntem… amit tettél értem. Ha nem segítesz, valószínűleg már nem is élnék._

\- _Szívesen tettem, Sam._

\- _Tudom. De én még akkor sem fogtam fel… nincs még huszonnégy órája, hogy… szóval tényleg beletörődtem már, hogy meg fogok halni. És akkor jöttél te, és nem csak hogy alig pár óra alatt visszarángattál az életbe, de visszaadtad nekem a reményt._

\- _Ugyan, Sam, hisz te szoktad mondani, hogy remény mindig van._

\- _Hát, nekem akkor már nem volt más reménységem, csak te. Szóval… köszönöm, Syrah. Megmentetted az életem._

\- _Szívesen. És nagyon örülök megismerhettelek, és veled tölthettem ezt az időt. Nagyon sokat tanultam tőled. És köszönöm, hogy te is… így álltál hozzá. Hogy beszélhettem Malekkel._

\- _Bár többet adhattam volna_ – szégyellte el magát Sam.

\- _Ugyan… sem nekem, sem Maleknek nem lett volna jogunk hozzá, hogy így kihasználjunk. Felejtsd el ezt a butaságot! Így volt tökéletes ez a huszonnégy óra, ahogy volt._

\- _Igaz. Syrah… tényleg nem segíthetek valahogy?_

\- _Nem, Sam, ezt nekem kell megtennem. És… sajnálom… a fájdalmat, amit okozni fogok, és a káoszt, amit hagyni fogok magam után._

\- _Megoldom, ne aggódj!_ – nyugtatta meg Sam. – _Ezt már… tudom, hogy milyen. Bár most… biztos rosszabb lesz, hisz veled közelebb kerültünk, mint Jolinarral._

\- _Igen, nehezebb lesz. De erős vagy, túl leszel rajta. De most tényleg ideje indulnunk_ – vett egy nagy levegőt Syrah, és megsimogatta a párja karját.

\- Menjünk – mondta neki, mire Malek még egy pillanatra magához szorította, aztán elengedte, és felálltak az ágyról.

Malek és Syrah kézenfogva sétáltak el a gyengélkedőig, csak akkor engedték el egymás kezét, mikor Dr. Fraiser észrevette őket. Akkor Syrah közelebb sétált a nőhöz, és bár érzett belőle egy enyhe gyanakvást, megszólította.

\- Dr. Fraiser… lenne számomra egy perce?

\- Persze, Syrah – mosolyodott el végre a doktornő. – Minden rendben?

\- Igen, minden rendben. Csak kérni szeretnék valamit.

\- Hallgatom.

\- Csak azt szeretném kérni, hogy vigyázzon Samre! Most jól van, teljesen egészséges, és ez a betegség soha nem fog visszatérni, és amíg naquadah lesz a vérében a hétköznapi betegségektől védett lesz, de… tudom, hogy mennyire hajlamos fejjel menni a falnak…

\- Igen, ez igaz – nevette el magát Janet. – Majd figyelek rá!

\- Köszönöm! – hajtott fejet Syrah, de látta, hogy a nő még tűnődve néz rá.

\- Syrah…

\- Igen?

\- Én csak… nem is tudom, hogy kérdezzem…

\- Bátran, doktornő.

\- Ha elhagyja Sam testét… szüksége lesz valamire? Tehetek érte valamit? Vagy magáért?

\- Rám Malek vigyázni fog. Ami Samet illeti… orvosilag nem lesz szüksége segítségre. Azt én még meg tudom oldani. A sebei azonnal bezárulnak, semmi veszély nem fogja fenyegetni. Egy dologra lesz szüksége, de nagyon. Olyan barátokra, akik mellette állnak. Mint ön, és Daniel.

\- Értem… akkor talán… az lenne a legjobb, ha értesíteném Danielt.

\- Az bizony jó lenne – bólintott rá Syrah, majd Malek felé nyújtotta a kezét, és elsétáltak a gyengélkedő hátsó részébe, ami még mindig el volt függönyözve a kíváncsi szemek elől.

Mikor eltűntek, Malek megfogta Syrah mindkét kezét.

\- Hamarosan találkozunk – ígérte neki.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Syrah, így váltottak még egy csókot, ami többet mondott minden szónál, aztán Syrah visszahúzódott, és átadta az irányítást Samnak.

\- Malek – sütötte le a szemét a nő. – Csak szeretném, ha még Syrah is hallaná, hogy ezt megígérem neked… szóval, ha bármikor úgy alakul, hogy a bizottság úgy döntene, hogy Syrah a következő a sorban… keress meg! Bár… ha én akkor már kilencven éves öregasszony leszek, nem mentek velem sokra, de… ha esetleg belátható időn belül sor kerülne rá… tudd, hogy én itt vagyok!

\- Nem felejtem el, Samantha! És köszönöm! – szorította meg Sam kezét Malek.

\- Még így is én tartozom nektek. Mindkettőtöknek – mosolygott rá halványan a nő. – Szóval, ha esetleg előállna olyan lehetetlen helyzet, hogy… tehetnék érted valamit… csak egy szavadba kerül.

\- Te is számíthatsz rám…

\- Ha nem ellentétes a szent üggyel, amit kérek – nevette el magát egy pillanatra Sam.

\- Igen.

\- Észben tartom. És most… mit tegyek?

\- Feküdj fel az ágyra – kérte Malek, de mikor Sam az ágyra nézett, egy fintorral elhúzta a száját.

\- Gyűlölöm ezt az ágyat.

\- Tudom. De ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy bele kell feküdnöd.

\- Hát jó – adta meg magát Sam, és lefeküdt az elmúlt hónapok során jól megszokott ágyába, Malek pedig a tartályért lépett, és feltette az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényre.

\- Készen állsz? – kérdezte Samtől.

\- Ezt a kérdést mindig olyan helyzetben teszed fel, amire nem lehet felkészülni.

\- Tudom. Rátok bízom – szorította meg a kezét Malek, és leült Sam mellé az ágy szélére.

\- Rendben – sóhajtott Sam, és lehunyta a szemét.

\- _Mit tegyek, Syrah?_ – fordult a szimbióta felé.

\- _Csak lazulj el Sam, és próbálj nem ellenállni!_

\- _Nehéz lesz._

\- _Tudom. Ösztönösen minden idegszálad tiltakozni fog. De ezt az én dolgom leküzdeni. Csak próbáld meg!_

\- _Rendben_ – egyezett bele Sam, mert belátta, hogy tényleg csak Syrah dolgát nehezítené az ellenállással. Ezt nem szerette volna, sőt, inkább szeretett volna neki valahogy segíteni, hogy könnyebb legyen, mire eszébe jutott a korábbi módszer, amit Syrah-tól tanult. Próbált szeretettel gondolni a szimbiótára, és annyi szeretetet sugározni felé, amennyire csak jelen helyzetben képes volt.

\- _Ez nem baj?_ – kérdezte Sam.

\- _Nem, Sam. Köszönöm!_

\- _Remélem, még találkozunk_ – mondta Sam szomorúan.

\- _Igen, én is remélem_ – viszonozta még Syrah, de aztán Sam érezte, ahogy a szimbióta lecsillapítja a saját gondolatait, majd érezte, ahogy a köztük lévő kötelék, mint valami sodrony szálai egymás után szakadnak el. Syrahnak igaza volt, Sam minden sejtje ösztönösen tiltakozott ez ellen, de végül tehetetlennek bizonyult. Lassan az utolsó szálak is meglazultak és eltűntek, majd Syrah elhagyta a testét.

Sam lassabban tért magához a fájdalomból, hisz a sebei valamivel lassabban hegedtek be, mint előző alkalommal, így már csak arra nézett fel, hogy Malek a tartályba teszi Syrah-t, és lezárja a fedelét.

\- Ne altasd még el! – kérte még egy kicsit rekedten, de Malek csak a szeme sarkából pillantott rá, ahogy a tartály vezérlőpanelén matatott.

\- Most már az a legjobb neki, ha minél hamarabb elalszik – mondta, így Sam visszaejtette a fejét a párnájára. Próbálta elhárítani magától a végtelen üresség gondolatát, de nem igazán akart sikerülni. Máris elmondhatatlanul hiányzott neki Syrah. Hiányzott neki, hogy a szimbióta gondolatai ott pörögjenek a fejében, hiányzott neki, mert nem volt kihez szólnia, és hiányzott neki az a jó érzés, amit Syrah szeretete és kedvessége váltott ki belőle. Végül egy könnycsepp legördül az arcán, mikor Loran hangjára riadt.

\- Samantha – fogta meg a kezét a férfi, és közben leült mellé. – Ne sírj, kérlek!

\- De úgy hiányzik – rázta meg a fejét a nő.

\- Tudom – húzta magához Loran, és átölelte. – Én nem is tudom, mit kezdenék Malek nélkül.

\- Nagyon utál engem? – húzódott el a férfitól Sam.

\- Nem, Samantha, egyáltalán nem utál.

\- De olyan nyers volt az előbb – sírta el magát újra Sam.

\- Samantha – fogta meg a kezét Loran. – Malek pokolian szenved. És ha valamiért is nyers volt az az, hogy leplezze a saját érzéseit.

\- Ő is miattam szenved…

\- Nem, ő nem először éli át ezt, és ez… nem miattad van.

\- Loran! Vigyázz rá jó? Mindkettejükre.

\- Általában Malek szokott vigyázni rám – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Loran arcán.

\- Tudom. De most téged kérlek, hogy vigyázz rájuk!

\- Rendben, vigyázni fogok, megígérem! – ígérte Loran. – De akkor te ígérd meg nekem, hogy összeszeded magad, rendben? Erősnek kell lenned!

\- Majd igyekszem. De addig… lesz néhány rossz napom.

\- Igen, lesz – hagyta rá Loran. – De nem szabad elásnod magad ebbe az érzésbe. Ki kell törnöd belőle, visszatalálni a saját életedhez.

\- Megpróbálom – ígérte Sam.

\- Jól van – mosolygott rá Loran. – De nekem most már mennem kell! Elkísérsz?

\- Persze – sóhajtott Sam, így lassan felálltak az ágyról, és Loran felemelte a tartályt, amiben Syrah már mélyen aludt.

\- Akkor menjünk! – adta ki az utasítást, és kisétáltak a függöny mögül.

Daniel már ott várt rájuk, és csak odalépett Samhez, és megölelte.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – De majd jobb lesz. Velünk tartasz?

\- Persze – bólintott rá Daniel, így elindultak az indítócsarnok felé.

Az egyik keresztfolyosón Mitchel futott beléjük, így ők is és a férfi is megtorpantak. Mitchel alaposan megnézte magának a tartályban lebegő szimbiótát, majd fintorgott egy sort.

\- Rusnya egy jószág - mondta, mire Samtől és Lorantól is kapott egy-egy lesújtó pillantást, és a kis csapat egy fővel kibővülve folytatta az útját.

Mikor odaértek Daniel egyeztetett Walterrel, hogy milyen koordinátákra küldjék Maleket, aztán csatlakozott odalent a töbiekhez.

Loran még búcsúzóul megölelte Samet, majd biccentett Daniel felé, aztán vissza sem nézve felsétált a rámpán, és átlépett a kapun.

\- Végre tiszta a levegő – szólalt meg Mitchel, de senki nem vette a lapot.

\- Cam! – szólt rá Daniel halkan, de annál szigorúbban.

\- Mi van? – nézett rá értetlenül az alezredes. – Én fellélegeztem, hogy elhúztak a bánatba, ne mondja, hogy maga nem!

Sam erre már nem mondott semmit, csak a férfi felé fordult, lekevert neki egy istentelen pofont, és otthagyta.

\- Ezt most miért kaptam? – nézett utána döbbenten Mitchel.

\- A szánalmas az egészben az, hogy maga tényleg nem érti, miért kapta. Igaz? – kérdezte Daniel, majd Sam után sietett.


	8. Chapter 8

Daniel először visszanézett a gyengélkedőre, hátha Sam oda ment, de ahogy azt tudat alatt úgyis sejtette, nem találta ott a nőt. Váltott pár szót Janettel, aki ugyanúgy aggódott Samért, mint a férfi, aztán tovább indult. Samet a laborjában találta meg, az ágya szélén ült, és sírt. Daniel nem szólt semmit, csak bezárta maga mögött az ajtót, odaült mellé, és átölelte. Egy fél órával később azonban már nem állhatta tovább.

\- Sam – emelte fel gyengéden a nő fejét. – El tudom képzelni, milyen rossz lehet…

\- Dehogy tudod – rázta meg a fejét a nő.

\- Jó, tényleg nem tudom – látta be a férfi. - De… ha sírsz, attól jobb? Sam, pihenned kéne…

\- Jól vagyok. És… nem akarok egyedül maradni. Daniel…

\- Itt maradok veled, de aludj egy kicsit! Tudom, hogy jól vagy – akadályozta meg, hogy Sam tiltakozni kezdjen. - De ettől még nem sokat aludtál ebben a huszonnégy órában. És az is megviselt, ami történt. Most aludj egy kicsit, aztán, ha akarod, beszélgethetünk a történtekről.

\- És addig te mit csinálsz?

\- Áthozom a fordításomat, és dolgozom. Úgyis alaposan el vagyok maradva. Na? Mit szólsz? Legalább engem sem talál meg senki mindenféle hülyeséggel. Jól elbújok itt nálad.

\- Oké – sóhajtott Sam. – De nem hiszem, hogy fogok tudni aludni.

\- Azért csak próbáld meg! – bíztatta Daniel. – Elrohanok a cuccomért, és öt perc múlva itt vagyok. Lehet, hogy addigra már alszol is – állt fel a férfi, majd még megvárta, míg Sam lefekszik, betakarta a durva sötétzöld pokróccal, aztán elsietett az irodájába.

Sam jól beburkolózott a takarójába, és bár amikor Daniel visszaért még csak imitálta az alvást, nem sokkal később valóban elaludt, és nem is ébredt fel jó néhány órán keresztül.

Késő este volt már, mikor Daniel megint csak szipogásra lett figyelmes Sam ágya felől, így odaült mellé.

\- Megint pityeregsz – simogatta meg a karját. – Ha hozok neked egy forró kakaót, az segít? Sam? Mindjárt jövök – ígérte Daniel, és elsietett.

Negyed órával később Daniel valóban egy bögre gőzölgő kakaóval tért vissza, és addig noszogatta Samet, míg legalább felülni hajlandó volt az ágyában.

\- Annyira hiányzik – sandított Danielre.

\- Syrah vagy Malek? – kérdezte a férfi, miközben Sam kezét a forró bögre köré fogta, de csak akkor engedte el, mikor biztos volt benne, hogy a nő nem fogja leejteni. Sam arcán egy keserű mosoly tűnt fel.

\- Kösz, hogy eszembe juttatod, hogy mindkettő – mondta, majd belekortyolt a kakaójába, és némileg lecsillapodva nézett fel újra. – Köszönöm, Daniel!

\- Szívesen! Örülök, hogy tudtál aludni egy kicsit.

\- Azért ennyitől nem lesz jobb.

\- Tudom. Ezek szerint megkedvelted Syrah-t.

\- Nagyon. Ő is olyan megrögzött tudós, mint én.

\- Honnan tudod? Nem is dolgoztatok együtt.

\- Itt van minden, Daniel – bökött a halántékára Sam. - Annyi mindenre emlékszem… - tűnődött el, majd goa'uld nyelven szólalt meg. – Még a nyelv ismeretét is meghagyta nekem Syrah.

\- Az remek – válaszolt Daniel is a kérdéses nyelven, de aztán inkább angolul folytatta. – De nem a legszebbek közül való, csak akkor használjuk, ha muszáj, jó?

\- Persze – bólintott rá Sam.

\- Szóval… most már tényleg tudsz segíteni a fordításban – ugratta Daniel.

\- Eddig is ügyesen megoldottad egyedül.

\- Persze, csak néha három teljesen különböző anyag hevert szanaszét az asztalomon. De mostantól a háromból egyet lepasszolok neked, mit szólsz?

\- Jöhet – bólintott rá Sam, és tovább kortyolta a kakaóját.

\- Tudod, olyan… mintha a fele lelkemet tépték volna ki – csóválta meg a fejét egy perccel később.

\- Igen, hasonlót én is éreztem már.

\- Tényleg?

\- Sam… ne feledd, az én fejemben is volt már sok minden. Lehet, hogy tok'ra szimbióta még éppen nem, de azért Merlinnel versenybe szállhatunk veled.

\- Tudom, igazad van. De tudod… régen mindig szerettem egyedül lenni, egyedül dolgozni, bütykölgetni itt a laboromban, ahol nem zavar senki. De most egyszerűen beleőrülök Syrah hiányába. Az állandó jelenléte olyan… biztonságos, megnyugtató… És folyamatosan odafigyeltünk egymásra… a legkisebb érzésekre, a legkisebb rezdülésekre…

\- Te ezt élvezted – állapította meg mosolyogva Daniel.

\- Igen. Tudom, hogy hülyén hangzik. Nemrég még én is bolondnak tartottam volna, aki ilyet mond…

\- Nem tartalak bolondnak. Én is élveztem, míg Merlin velem volt, de ezt ne mondd el senkinek!

\- Nem mondom – mosolyodott el halványan Sam. – Hogy találtál magadra utána?

\- Muszáj volt – tűnődött el Daniel. – Beláttam, hogy a feladatokat Merlinnel vagy nélküle, de meg kell oldani. Így összekaptam magam, és tettem a dolgom. De neked biztos nem lesz ilyen egyszerű.

\- Syrah megmentette az életem… én meg cserbenhagytam.

\- Sam, nem te hagytad cserben. Parancsot teljesített. Te is tudod, hogy ez mit jelent. Néha mi is… mindent alárendelünk a parancsnak.

\- Tudod, Daniel… még azt sem fogtam fel, hogy… nem fogok meghalni.

\- Még csak alig egy nap telt el, Sam. Adj időt magadnak! Ebben az egy napban annyi minden történt, ami mással évek alatt sem. Majd szépen minden mozaik a helyére kerül.

\- Igen, tudom, de Syrah olyasmit tett értem… és én talán soha nem tudom neki viszonozni.

\- Szerintem nem azért tette.

\- Tudom. Daniel… érezted már valaha… de úgy tényleg, igazán… hogy most meg fogsz halni?

\- Erre a kérdésre most egy számot vársz válaszul? Mert akkor egy darabig el fog tartani, míg megszámolom. Sam… én már tizenegy éve, mikor szemben álltam Rével úgy éreztem, hogy meg fogok halni. És igazából meg is haltam, csak visszahozott. És azóta úgy átlag minden második héten érzek ilyet.

\- Tudom, de ez akkor is más érzés volt… volt benne valami tehetetlenség, valami… sorsszerűség.

\- Igen, lehet, de Syrah sikerrel szállt szembe a sorssal, és ez a lényeg, nem?

\- De igen.

\- Sam… most hogy már így túl vagy… ezeken a dolgokon… áruld el, honnan jött ez az őrült ötleted?

\- Nem tudom, Daniel, tényleg.

\- Lehet, hogy Malek volt az ok? – puhatolózott óvatosan Daniel.

\- Jaj, Daniel, kérlek! – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Miért? Szereted őt, nem igaz?

\- De… de igen – ismerte be Sam egy kicsit elpirulva. - De ez később jött.

\- Mikor? Mikor már egyesültél Syrah-val? Lehet, hogy csak miatta?

\- Nem, annál korábban kezdődött. Mikor elmentem Malekhez az őrült ötletemmel, azt hiszem, akkor. Annyira… aranyos volt, ahogy őrlődött a szabályok és a saját érzései között… Annyira akarta volna Syrah-t, de mégsem volt képes áthágni a szabályokat. Annyira vágyott a párjára, és… olyan szomorú volt, mikor végül nem jártunk sikerrel. Fura, korábban sosem láttam igazi érzelmeket egy tok'ra arcán, de akkor… annyira megnyílt előttem... Nem is értem, miért…

\- És miután egyesültél Syrah-val?

\- Az úgy egy más világ Daniel. Egy olyan arca a tok'rának, amit kívülállóként nem ismerhetsz meg. Az ő érzéseik… messze felette állnak annak, amit mi képesek vagyunk érezni. És azt hiszem, nem csak szerelemben, hanem barátságban és minden másban is.

\- Ilyesmiről is van fogalmam – mosolyodott el Daniel. – Gondoltad volna, hogy így egyre több közös lesz bennünk? Egyre jobban megértjük egymást, mert hasonló dolgokat éltünk meg.

\- Sok mindent megtapasztaltunk mindketten – bólintott rá Sam. – Olyan dolgokat, amikről a legtöbb ember még csak nem is álmodik. Apa is ezt mondta, mielőtt meghalt.

\- Ez tényleg így van. De van ennek egy másik oldala is. Az, amelyiket épp most éled meg. Egy nem túl fényes oldala, amikor… amikor keményen meg kell fizetned az árát a tapasztalataidnak. Ez az, amit mások nem látnak, csak mi. A CSK1 csupa nagybetűvel.

\- Daniel, nem szoktál te ilyen lenni! – mosolyodott el Sam.

\- Milyen? – lepődött meg a férfi.

\- El vagy szállva magadtól.

\- Eszemben sincs – rázta meg a fejét Daniel. – De kimondjuk vagy sem… mi éltük meg a legtöbbet, mióta a CSK parancsnokságot megalapították. És éppen ezért sok mindent megértünk és elfogadunk, ami szembe jön velünk. Vagy legalábbis megpróbáljuk. Ez az, amit… Mitchelnek még nem sikerült megtanulnia. Pont azért, mert még túl kevés ideje van velünk.

\- Mitchel száz év alatt sem tanulna elfogadást. De még némi empátiát sem.

\- Haragszol rá?

\- Nem. De ettől még lesz néhány keresetlen szavam hozzá.

\- Sam, ő a felettesed.

\- Csak azért, mert beleegyeztem. De bármikor meggondolhatom magam. És különben is a rangunk ugyanaz, szóval egész nyugodtan beolvashatok neki. És be is fogok. Főleg ha egyetlen rossz szót is szól a tok'ráról. Vagy Malekről vagy Syrah-ról. Soha életében nem dolgozott együtt tok'rával, csak hisztizik, mint egy óvodás.

\- Sam! Sam, nyugi, ne paprikázd fel magad! Legalábbis ne most, itt, velem!

\- Miért, addig sem máson töröm a fejem – fintorgott Sam. – Úgyis elég jól elterelted a figyelmem. Kösz, Daniel!

\- Nincs mit, Sam. De most… hazaviszlek! És nincs ellentmondás! Engem nem érdekel a rangod! Kapd össze magad szépen, és menjünk!

\- Jól van, megyek – mászott ki Sam az ágyából.

\- És három napig nem akarlak itt látni!

\- Ezt megmondhatnád a tábornoknak is.

\- Meg is mondom.

\- Ebben biztos voltam – morgott Sam, miközben cipőt húzott. – Menjünk inkább! – mondta, így kiléptek a folyosóra, és a felszín fele indultak.

Mindketten elmerültek a gondolataikban, de egyszer csak Mitchel szólt utánuk.

\- Carter!

\- Sam, nyugi! – szólt halkan Daniel, de mikor megfordultak, Mitchel mellett ott állt a tábornok is.

\- Uram! – biccentett felé Sam.

\- Hogy van, alezredes?

\- Remekül, uram.

\- Nem úgy tűnik. Remélem, haza indult!

\- Hazaviszem Carter alezredest, tábornok – szólt közbe Daniel.

\- Helyesen teszi – mosolygott rájuk az idősebb férfi.

\- Maga ígért nekem valamit – nézett rá a nőre számonkérőn Mitchel.

\- Valóban? – pillantott rá Sam.

\- Igen – mondta némi gúnnyal a férfi.

\- Akkor kísérjen haza maga is. De a házamba nem teszi be a lábát, úgy ossza be a kérdéseit az útra – mondta Sam, majd a tábornokra nézett. – Kérek engedélyt távozni!

\- Mehet, alezredes. És maradjon nyugodtan, majd ha rendbe jön, jelentkezik.

\- Köszönöm, uram! – biccentett még Sam, aztán elindult, és a két férfi nem túl nyugodt lelkiállapotban követte.

Mikor beszálltak Daniel kocsijába, szinte vágni lehetett a feszültséget közöttük.

\- Ne kíméljen! – pillantott hátra Sam Mitchelre, akinek már az sem tetszett, hogy csak a hátsó ülést hagyták meg neki, így duzzogott még egy sort.

\- Maga most tényleg maga? – nézett végül Samre.

\- Maga szerint? Látta Syrah-t elmenni, nem?

\- Egyik dög olyan, mint a másik.

\- Esküszöm, még párszor megütöm hazáig. Daniel, nem tudnál egy kicsit beletaposni? – mondta Sam Danielnek halkan, aztán visszafordult Mitchelhez. – Nem hiszem, hogy meg tudnám győzni. Nem is akarom. Egyéb kérdés?

\- Jól van?

\- Csodásan. Ezt odabent is megkérdezhette volna.

\- Mi a bánatért pofozott meg? Ráadásul mindenki előtt.

\- Képzeljen el egy helyzetet… - szűkült össze a nő szeme. - Mondjuk megmentettem az életét tegnap este… nem olyan nehéz elképzelni, megtörtént már néhányszor… igaz? Na most, maga mit tenne, ha valaki elkezdene engem ócsárolni, ráadásul minden ok nélkül? Ha van magában egy kis gerinc, maga is jól betakarná. Én még viszonylag finom és nőies voltam. Ha nem hagyom ott, a következő ököllel ment volna. És bár nem vagyok a régi formámban, azért annak maradt volna nyoma, alezredes, és akkor aztán magyarázkodhat a feletteseinek.

\- Én értem, hogy megmentette az életét, meg ilyenek… de akkor is csak egy élősködő…

\- Daniel, állj meg! – szólt hidegen Sam.

\- Sam! – nézett rá engesztelőn Daniel. – Jusson eszedbe, mit mondtam!

\- Állj meg! – ismételte meg a nő, mire Daniel lehúzódott az út szélére.

\- Oké – fordult hátra Sam. – Most vagy maga száll ki, vagy én.

\- Itt a préri közepén? – nézett rá megütközve Mitchel, mire Sam vállat vont, és kiszállt a kocsiból, és elindult az út szélén.

\- Maga egy akkora őstulok, hogy akkorát a galaxisban nem láttam – villant Daniel szeme a férfira, és Sam után ment.

\- Sam, várj! Innen még egy óra, míg hazasétálsz. Ha jól lennél, talán még el is engednélek, hogy lehiggadj, de korán sem vagy jól.

\- Daniel, én ezt nem vagyok hajlandó tovább tűrni! – nézett Sam könnyes szemmel a barátjára. – Tudom… értem, hogy nem érti, de legalább rám lenne egy kis tekintettel! Legalább akkor hagyná abba, mikor látja, hogy engem is megbánt! De rohadtul nem foglalkozik velem sem!

\- Gyere ide! – húzta egy baráti ölelésbe Daniel Samet. – Te magad mondtad, hogy ezt senki nem értheti meg, aki nem élte át. Mitchel… nem téged akar bántani, csak… tudod, milyen idióta tud lenni. Gyere, gyorsan hazadoblak, és otthon csend lesz és nyugalom. Később felhívlak, ha akarod és dumálunk.

\- Oké – vett egy nagy levegőt Sam.

Lassan visszasétáltak a kocsihoz, de mikor beültek, Daniel hátrafordult.

\- Ha még egy szót szól, Cam… akkor tőlem is kap egyet, de akkor a fal adja a másikat – mondta keményen a férfinak, aki ettől csak még bosszúsabb lett.

\- Ez függelemsértés, jelenthetném mindkettejüket…

\- Én nem vagyok katona, Cam, engem nem félemlít meg ezzel a dumával! Ott jelent fel, ahol csak akar. De gondolkodjon el, hogy ha nem kezd el felnőtt ember módjára viselkedni, akkor elfogy a csapata maga körül.

\- Egyetértek – morgott Sam, így Daniel indított, és a következő percekben csend borult a kocsira, míg Daniel le nem fékezett Sam háza előtt.

\- Menj és pihenj! – mondta a nőnek. – És hívj bármikor, oké? Éjjel, hajnalban…

\- Kösz, Daniel! – mosolygott rá Sam, majd kiszállt a kocsiból és bement a házba.

Daniel megfordult, és visszafele indult a bázisra, és csak reménykedett abban, hogy csendben visszaérnek, de Mitchel nem hagyta szó nélkül.

\- Jackson… most úgy őszintén… mi a bánat van?

\- Cam… csak egy dolgot ígérjen meg! Csak annyit, hogy Sam előtt soha többet nem hozza szóba a tok'rákat! És akkor nem lesz baj.

\- Én nem értem magukat, komolyan – rázta a fejét Mitchel, mire Daniel megint megállt.

\- Mondjon egyetlen egy dolgot, amivel Syrah ártott magának! – fordult hátra.

\- Mind egyforma.

\- Akkor mondjon egy dolgot, amivel egy tok'ra ártott magának! – kérte, de Mitchel csak fintorgott. – Látja?

\- O'Neill majdnem belehalt!

\- O'Neill akkor halt volna meg, ha Selmak nem menti meg az életét odakint a csillagok között.

\- Selmak az más.

\- Selmak ugyanolyan tok'ra volt, mint bármelyik másik. Cam! Sokat segítettek nekünk! Nem csak Selmak, hanem Martouf, Malek, Kelma, Aldwin és még Annise is. És még sokan mások. Nélkülük már sehol sem lennénk!

\- Tudja maga, hogy mit tesznek az emberekkel?

\- Nem, Cam, nem tudom, mert még sosem volt részem benne, és maga sem tudja! Bár nekem némileg több fogalmam van, mert én legalább emberi hangnemben megkérdeztem Samtől, és sok mindent elmondott. De nem akarom itt a semmi közepén átveszekedni magával az éjszakát. Csak nyomatékosan kérem még egyszer, hogy Sam előtt messziről kerülje ezt a témát! – zárta le Daniel a beszélgetést, majd elindult, és ezután már incidens nélkül értek vissza a bázisra, ahol Mitchel anélkül viharzott el, hogy egyáltalán elköszönt volna.

Daniel telefonja egy órával később szólalt meg.

\- Szia, Sam, jól vagy? – vette fel.

\- Igen, jól. Nem ébresztettelek fel?

\- Dehogy. Épp most cuccoltam vissza tőled. Még csak most készülök lefeküdni.

\- Én csak… meg akartam kérdezni, hogy egyben visszaértetek-e mindketten.

\- Persze, nem volt semmi gond.

\- Mindig rosszul hazudtál, Daniel. Nem való neked. Szóval?

\- Csak… én is kiosztottam Mitchelt… a miheztartás végett.

\- Neked nem kell miattam veszekedned vele. A végén még tényleg elmondja a tábornoknak – csóválta a fejét Sam.

\- Nem érdekel. És nem csak miattad csinálom, nekem is vannak odaát barátaim. Majd csak ráébred, hogy marhaság az egész.

\- Nem fog. Inkább… ne emlegessük előtte a témát, és kész.

\- Én is ezt mondtam neki. Hogy ne emlegesse előtted ezt a dolgot. És akkor talán három nap alatt megunja.

\- Hálás lennék. Három napig úgysem terveztem, hogy bemegyek.

\- Helyes. Fogsz tudni aludni? – kérdezte Daniel.

\- Nem tudom – sóhajtott Sam.

\- Azért próbáld meg. Ha nem megy, csak hívj és dumálunk.

\- Te csak aludj! Nem kell neked is virrasztani – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Inkább… majd valamelyik nap ugorj át egy kicsit!

\- Rendben, ott leszek – ígérte Daniel. – Jó éjt!

\- Jó éjt neked is – köszönt el Sam, majd kinyomta a telefont, és az éjjeliszekrényére rakta.

Mitchel marhasága rosszul esett neki, de valahol tudat alatt azt is tudta, hogy sokkal könnyebb dühösnek lennie Mitchel miatt, ami egy kicsit eltereli a figyelmét, mintha nem tudna másra gondolni, mint Syrah hiányára.

A következő három napban Sam sok időt töltött Daniellel. A férfi minden délután átment hozzá, és késő éjszakáig beszélgettek. Sam sokat mesélt a tapasztalatairól, de időnként, hogy egy kicsit másra tereljék a figyelmét, Daniel is felidézett néhány érdekes dolgot a múltjából. Hisz Daniel nem csak Merlinnel egyesült, hanem kétszer felemelkedett, és egyszer hírnök is volt, így volt miről mesélnie.

A negyedik nap reggel azonban Sam úgy döntött, ideje benéznie a bázisra.

Épp kilépett odalent a liftből, mikor Teal'c jött vele szembe.

\- Teal'c! – mosolygott rá a nő, majd megölelték egymást. – Mikor jöttél vissza?

\- Alig fél órája, Carter alezredes. Annyi idő telt el, míg Landry tábornok beszámolt a történtekről. Jól vagy?

\- Jól vagyok, Teal'c, minden rendben. Kell még egy kis idő, míg összeszedem magam, de most már napról napra jobb.

\- Nem volt semmi gond a szimbiótával, akivel egyesültél?

\- Nem, Teal'c – rázta meg a fejét mosolyogva a nő, és csak a szeme villant a Teal'c háta mögött felbukkanó Mitchelre, hogy meg ne szólaljon, aztán újra Teal'c felé fordult. – Syrah nagyon kedves és figyelmes volt velem.

\- Értem. Akkor mindannyian hálával tartozunk neki, amiért meggyógyított.

\- Köszönöm, Teal'c!

\- Mit, Carter alezredes? – nézett rá csodálkozva a férfi.

\- Hogy így állsz hozzá.

\- Tudod… úgy jöttem vissza, hogy sokkal rosszabb hírekre számítottam. De élsz, és csak ez számít.

\- Igen – mondta – és az, hogy te igaz barát vagy – tette hozzá még halkan goa'uld nyelven.

\- Megtisztel, hogy így érzel, Carter alezredes – hajtott fejet Teal'c, mire Sam megint Mitchelre pillantott, és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Látja, Cam? Ezt így is lehet kezelni – mondta neki, majd otthagyta a két férfit, és Janethez sétált a gyengélkedőre.

\- Sam! Szia! – derült fel Janet arca, mikor meglátta. – Minden rendben?

\- Igen. Csak gondoltam, hogy aggódsz értem, és jöttem, hogy megnyugtassalak. És gondolom, égsz a vágytól, hogy közöld velem a negatív eredményeimet.

\- Így van. Minden leleted tökéletes – nyugtatta meg Janet.

\- Szuper! Mikor állhatok munkába?

\- Előbb erősödj meg, Sam, aztán majd beszélünk munkáról. Nem is kéne még neked itt lenni. Legyél friss levegőn, napfényen, kertészkedj, sétálj, egyél jókat, mit tudom én…

\- Most hogy így mondod… nálam vacsorázol valamelyik nap? Meghívhatjuk Danielt és Teal'cet is.

\- Sam, nem azt mondtam, hogy lásd el kajával a fél légierőt!

\- Ugyan, ha magamra főzök, akkor már ti is belefértek. Holnap este?

\- Jól van, oké, ott leszek – csóválta meg a fejét Janet, mire Sam nevetve ott hagyta, és tényleg inkább hazament.


	9. Chapter 9

Malek távozása utána Janet még két hónap szobafogságra ítélte Samet. Bár a vérképe tényleg tökéletes volt, a fizikai állapota hagyott némi kívánnivalót maga után, és a doktornő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy addig nem mehet küldetésre, míg az elvesztett súlyának legalább hetven százalékát vissza nem szedte. Ez idő alatt Sam technikai problémákkal foglalta el magát, és bár a társai időnként próbálták rábeszélni, hogy töltsön még pár napot otthon, inkább a bázison foglalta el magát. Próbált rendesen enni, és ha már unta a földalatti bezártságot, akkor sétált egy nagyot a bázis körül.

Hetekkel később, mikor már egészen jó formában volt, egyik este épp egy szimulációt futtatott a vezérlőben, ami teljesen lekötötte a figyelmét. Észre sem vette, hogy közben kiürült körülöttük a bázis, aki csak tehette, már hazament. Mikor tíz óra után felnézett, látta, hogy Walter, aki az ügyeletes volt aznap éjjel, a homlokát a tenyerébe hajtva ül az irányítópultnál. Abban a pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy a férfitól akár az egész bázist ellophatnák a fejük fölül, így odament hozzá, és leült a mellette lévő székre.

\- Walter, jól van? – kérdezte aggódva.

\- Igen, alezredes, jól vagyok – emelte fel a fejét a férfi egy nagy levegővel. – Kicsit fáradt vagyok, de igyekszem összeszedni magam – nézett végig a műszerein. - Hosszú műszak lesz, de megoldom valahogy.

\- Nekem ez nem úgy tűnik, mint egy egyszerű fáradtság. Olyan nyúzott, mint aki hetek óta nem alszik. Én tudom, az hogy néz ki. Szóval? Mi a baj?

\- Nem szeretem behozni a magánéletemet a bázisra, alezredes – hajtotta le a fejét Walter.

\- Tudom. Vagyunk ezzel így páran. De talán segíthetnék.

\- Nem tud, alezredes… Beteg a kislányom. Veleszületett cukorbetegsége van, ezt mindig is tudtuk, de nemrég a kór megtámadta a bal szemét. Dr. Fraiser is eljött már hozzánk megnézni, de sajnos ő sem tudott mást mondani, mint a kórházban az orvosok. Ha a betegség megtámadja a látóidegeket, az visszafordíthatatlan. Az egyik szemére hamarosan megvakul… és talán csak idő kérdése, hogy… a másik szemét is elveszíti.

\- Sajnálom, Walter – szorította meg a férfi karját Sam.

\- Ez annyira kegyetlen… - csóválta meg a fejét Walter. – Mindig annyira odafigyeltünk rá, és ő is… Még csak tíz éves, de… úgy tudja, hogy mit szabad ennie és mit nem. Mindig betartotta a szabályokat, sosem nyafogott csokiért, ahogy a többi gyerek. És ha kínálták sem fogadta el. Már ötévesen el tudta magyarázni a szomszéd néninek, hogy miért nem eheti meg. Még ha az öccse majszolta is az édességet, ő akkor is tudta, hogy neki nem szabad.

\- Okos kislány – mosolyodott el Sam. - Ne adja fel, Walter! Tudja, ha valamit megtanultam… a saját betegségemből… akkor az az, hogy mindig van remény.

\- Nem mindig segíthet a tok'ra, alezredes. És amúgy sem lennék képes megtenni azzal csöpp kislánnyal.

\- Nem is kell, Walter. De azért majd meglátom, mit tehetek. Tudja, mit? Segít még egyszer megszöknöm?

\- Előbb vagy utóbb nagyon kikapunk, alezredes – nézett szigorúan Samre Walter. – A statisztikákból ki fog jönni, ha sokszor nyitunk kaput engedély nélkül. És… tényleg nem szeretném, hogy…

\- Tudom, elsőre is megértettem – nyugtatta meg Sam a férfit, akinek mélységes tiltakozást látott a szemében még a gondolattól is, hogy a lányának át kellene mennie azon, amin Samnek. - És én sem szeretném egy gyerekre erőltetni mindazt, ami ezzel jár. De talán van más lehetőség is. Szóval?

\- Önnek sem kellene még utaznia, alezredes. Ha jól tudom, Dr. Fraiser szigorúan megtiltotta.

\- Janet csak azt tiltotta meg, hogy küldetésre menjek. De ez nem küldetés, vagy igen?

\- Menjen, alezredes! – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi. – Menjen, amíg meg nem gondolom magam! - mondta, és a gépéhez gurult. Sam elmosolyodott, felállt, és lefutott a lépcsőn.

Egy fél perccel később megnyílt a kapu, Sam pedig egy halvány mosollyal felsétált a rámpán, és átlépett rajta.

Néhány másodperccel később kilépett a tok'ra bázison. Vett néhány mély levegőt, és megállapította, hogy elszokott már az utazásnak ettől a módjától.

\- Mit tehetünk önért, Carter alezredes? – lépett oda hozzá egy ismeretlen tok'ra, de Samet nem lepte meg, tisztában volt vele, hogy sok tok'ra ismeri a nevét. A férfi nem fogott rá fegyvert, de azért a keze ügyében tartotta.

\- Malekkel szeretnék beszélni – mondta neki a nő, mire az nem szívesen, de rábólintott.

\- Odakísérem – mondta Samnek, így elindultak a gyűrűk felé.

Nem beszéltek egy szót sem, még akkor sem, amikor már lent voltak az alagútban, Sam csak ment a férfi után, végig az útvesztőben. Végül egy laborszerű helyiségben találtak Malekre, ahol néhány másik tok'rával együtt dolgozott. A meglepetés, mikor meglátta Samanthát, még tok'ra létére is kiült az arcára egy pillanatra, aztán odasietett a nőhöz.

\- Samantha! Jól vagy?

\- Igen, jól vagyok – nyugtatta meg Sam. – Beszélhetnénk egy percet négyszemközt?

\- Hogyne. Gyere velem! – hívta maga után, így Sam még néhány percet bolyongott a labirintusban, míg be nem fordultak egy helyiségbe, ami Sam tippje szerint Malek magán lakrésze lehetett.

\- Hallgatlak – fordult Malek a nő felé.

\- Szükségem lenne a segítségedre! – lépett közelebb hozzá Sam. – Egy barátom kislánya nagyon beteg…

\- Samantha…

\- Ne! Várj! Tudom, hogy most azt hiszed, minden csip-csup dologgal hozzád fogok rohangálni, de… hidd el, nem ezért! Tudod… sokkal tartozom ennek a barátomnak. Ha annak idején nem szeg meg minden elképzelhető szabályt a kedvemért, és nem kockáztatja a rangját, a munkáját, meg mindent, akkor nem tudtam volna eljönni hozzád, amikor már beteg voltam. Neki is köszönhetjük, hogy a dolgok így alakultak.

\- Vagyis én is tartozom neki.

\- Nem ezt akartam sugallni – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Én csak… kérni szeretném, hogy segíts! Csak… a kislány még csak tíz éves és… szóval Walter nem szeretné, hogy… szóval biztos tudsz valami más megoldást is, és nem kellene neki ilyen fiatalon…

\- Samantha, állj! – szakította félbe határozottan a tok'ra. - Még azt sem tudom, mi baja a gyermeknek, és te már amiatt aggódsz, hogy egyesíteném egy szimbiótával. Ne siess ennyire előre! És mint tapasztaltad, ez nem megy olyan gyorsan és egyszerűen. Kezd az elején, rendben?

\- Igazad van, ne haragudj! Lehiggadok, csak egy másodperc.

\- Helyes. Mi baja a kislánynak?

\- Cukorbeteg.

\- Érthetőbben, ha lehet.

\- Ez… a hasnyálmirigy megbetegedése… az inzulintermelés…

\- Elég. Már ennyiből azt mondom, hogy a kristály elég lesz.

\- Tényleg? – nézett rá meglepődve Sam. – De a betegsége már eléggé előre haladott, és megtámadta a látóidegeit is.

\- Megoldom. Kell hozzá egy kis idő, de megoldom.

\- Komolyan?

\- Igen.

\- Hála istennek – könnyebbült meg Sam. – Így mindenkinek egyszerűbb, és nem kell még egy szimbiótával úgy kiszúrnom, mint Syrah-val. Tényleg… mi van vele?

\- Alszik – válaszolt kitérően Malek, és érezhetően morcosabb lett a hangulata, ahogy a párja az eszébe jutott. Sam odalépett hozzá, és megsimogatta a karját.

\- Láthatnám?

\- Ez nem jó ötlet, Samantha – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

\- Miért? Ne mondd, hogy ezért is haragudnának!

\- Én fogok haragudni. Rád is, és magamra is.

\- De miért? – lepődött meg Sam.

\- Rád azért, mert teljesen feleslegesen gyötröd magad. Magamra pedig azért, mert megengedem.

\- Ne légy ilyen szigorú!

\- Kíváncsi leszek tíz perc múlva is ezt mondod-e – villant meg Malek szeme. – De ám legyen. Gyere! – hívta magával Samanthát egy újabb sétára az alagútrendszerben. Negyed órát bolyongtak, és Sam biztos volt benne, hogy akkor sem lenne képes visszatalálni, ha az élete múlna rajta, mikor megálltak egy kis ajtó előtt. Malek megérintett egy halványkék kristályt a falon, mire odabent világosság gyúlt, ők pedig beléptek.

Sam odabent vagy harminc tartályt látott egy polcon, mindegyikben egy-egy szimbióta volt. Már ez letaglózó látvány volt neki, de Malek megállt mögötte, és gyengéden megfogta a két karját.

\- Megismered Syrah-t? – kérdezte.

Sam próbálta alaposan megnézni magának mindegyik szimbiótát, de semmi fogódzót nem látott rajtuk. Malek hiába állította az ellenkezőjét, a nő meg volt győződve róla, hogy mind egyformák, és képtelen felismerni Syrah-t, még akkor is, ha az eltöltött egy napot a testében. Ez nagyon elkeserítette, így lehajtotta a fejét, de Malek megfogta a kezét, és odavezette az egyik tartályhoz, és gyengéden rátette a nő kezét az oldalára. Sam egy pillanatra elmosolyodott, de aztán a szomorú érzés visszakúszott a lelkébe. Rossz érzés volt így látni Syrah-t, vagy, ahogy Malek mondta egyszer, inkább szomorú. Malek néhány percig tűrte, hogy Sam ezen tűnődjön, de aztán megfogta a karját.

\- Elég legyen! – mondta neki, és határozottan kivezette a teremből. – Nem neked való ez a hely.

Sam odakint megtorpant, de mielőtt kifakadhatott volna, Malek befogta a száját, és nem is engedte el addig, míg nem érezte, hogy a nőnek sikerül nyugalmat erőltetnie magára, és el nem lazulnak az izmai.

Újabb tíz perc után, egy teljesen más úton eljutottak a gyengélkedőre. Malek ott magához vett egy gyógyító kristályt, goa'uld nyelven adott néhány utasítást az embereinek, aztán a gyűrűk felé indultak. Sam persze tökéletesen értette a tok'ra szavait, hisz egyebek mellett Syrah a goa'uld nyelv és az írás ismeretét is meghagyta neki, de mivel az előbb Malek nem engedte személyes dolgokról beszélni, úgy döntött, ennek a ténynek a közlését is elhalasztja későbbre. Csendben sétáltak el a kapuig, ott Sam tárcsázott, elküldte a kódját, majd átléptek a kapun.

Odaát Sam már a felbukkanásuk pillanatában érezte Walter feszültségét, és csak megbizonyosodhatott róla, mikor felsétáltak az irányítóba.

\- Alezredes – nézett a nőre, és az tudta, hogy ezer érzés kavarog benne.

\- Semmi baj, Walter! Nyugalom!

\- Mint látja, üres kézzel jöttem – erősítette meg Malek is, hogy nincs mitől félnie. – Megvizsgálhatom a lányát?

\- De… hogy? – nézett tanácstalanul Samre.

\- Be kellene hoznia. Most. Minél előbb. Reggel ötre még a nyomainkat is el kell tüntetnünk.

\- De én nem hagyhatom el a helyem…

\- Addig itt maradok. Menjen! Nem lesz gond.

\- Nem lesz gond… persze… - nyelt egy nagyot a férfi, aki világéletében arról volt híres, hogy minden szabályt betartott.

\- Walter! Induljon – szólt rá szigorúan Sam, mire a férfi felállt, és elindult, de az ajtóban megfordult.

\- Elvileg nem várunk vissza senkit. Két csapat van kint, a CSK4 és 9, de elvileg holnap este előtt egyik sem tér haza.

\- Rendben. Akkor nincs miért aggódnunk! – bólintott rá Sam, mire Walter tényleg összekapta magát, és elsietett.

\- Leülünk? – sandított Sam Malekre, mire letelepedtek. Pár percig csendben ültek egymás mellett, aztán Sam a másikra nézett.

\- Malek… sajnálom az előbbit. Hallgatnom kellett volna rád. Megint.

\- Ez általában így van. Ha tanácsod adok valakinek, az saját tapasztalaton alapszik.

\- Tudom. Te is azt érzed, ha odamész, amit én. Sőt…

\- Ritkán megyek oda. Nem tehetek semmit, és tudom, Syrah sem szeretné, hogy ezt tegyem magammal. De néha… nem bírom tovább… de utána napokig kiállhatatlan vagyok. Mit akartál mondani? Amikor kijöttünk.

\- Csak azt, hogy… vissza akarom kapni…

\- Tudom. Hidd el, én is. De nem tudok sok bíztatót mondani, Samantha. Jobb lenne, ha elfelejtenéd a lehetőséget.

\- Nem, azt soha – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Tudod… remény mindig van.

\- Ahogy akarod.

\- Még valami – sütötte le a szemét a nő. – Nem akarlak félrevezetni, nem lenne tisztességes. Szóval… az előbb goa'uld nyelven beszéltél az embereiddel, gondolom azért, hogy ne értsem. De… értem.

\- Sejtettem – bólintott rá Malek. – De amíg ezt csak én tudom, addig előnyödre fordíthatod a dolgot, ha olyan a helyzet.

\- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Sam.

\- Szívesen – viszonozta a gesztust a tok'ra, majd körülnézett. – Most ki kellene fürkésznem minden titkotokat.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy túl sok titkot találnál itt – vont vállat Sam. – Persze a berendezéseink más alapon működnek, mint a tiétek, de nem lennél sokkal előbbre velük. Ami igazán komoly technológiánk van, az asgard eredetű, vagy néhányat tőletek kaptunk. Ezen kívül milyen titkot szeretnél fürkészni?

\- A legfontosabbra nem gondolsz? – kérdezte Malek, mire Sam körülnézett, és elmosolyodott.

\- Á, az írisz… sok titkot nem tudok róla mondani. Titánium-ötvözet, mikronokra az eseményhorizonttól. Ennyi a titok. Kódot pedig felesleges fürkészned hozzá, hisz Garshaw-nál van, akkor használjátok, amikor szükség van rá.

\- Igaz. Akkor? Mivel töltjük az időt? Elmeséled, hogy vagy? Sokkal jobban nézel ki.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá Sam. – Már majdnem annyi a súlyom, mint a betegség előtt, és… - mesélt Sam, mikor megszólalt a mobilja a zsebében. – Bocs – pillantott Malekre, és felvette.

\- Valamire nem gondoltunk, alezredes – szólt bele Walter köszönés nélkül.

\- Mire?

\- Hogy jutunk be a bázisra? Ha átjövünk az őrségen, azonnal jelentik a tábornoknak.

\- Hm… - tűnődött Sam. – Van egy ötletem. Mondja meg a lányának, hogy játssza meg, hogy nincs eszméleténél, és mondja azt az őröknek, hogy Dr. Fraiserrel megbeszélték, hogy ilyen esetben azonnal behozza hozzá. Egészségügyi vészhelyzet.

\- De Dr. Fraiser nem fogja megerősíteni a dolgot.

\- Ezt bízza rám, Walter. Hol jár?

\- Már visszafele jövünk.

\- Remek. Siessen! – kötötte még a férfi lelkére, majd gyorsan kinyomta a telefonját, és Janetet hívta, aki szerencsére épp ügyeletes volt aznap éjjel.

\- Most te szegsz meg minden szabályt – nézett Malek Samre.

\- Erről szól a barátság, nem? – mosolygott rá a nő, majd gyorsan egyeztetett Janettel, aki végül beleegyezett a dologba, azzal a feltétellel, hogy ő is szeretne jelen lenni, bármi is történik.

Egy fél órával később Walter úgy esett be közéjük, és még mindig kapkodott levegő után.

\- Alison a gyengélkedőn van – nézett Samre. – Átveszem a helyem, de…

\- Vigyázok rá, Walter. Nem lesz semmi baj.

\- Nagyon meg van ijedve.

\- Tudom, Walter. Nyugodjon meg! Szólok, amint tudok valamit, rendben?

\- Rendben – bólintott rá a férfi, így Malek és Sam elsiettek a gyengélkedőre. Már majdnem odaértek, mikor Sam a másikra pillantott.

\- Malek…

\- Igen? – kérdezett vissza a másik emberi hangon, mire Sam elnevette magát.

\- Ezt szerettem volna kérni.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Loran, és beléptek a gyengélkedőre.

Üdvözölték Janetet, majd odaléptek a kis beteghez, aki riadtan feküdt az ágyon.

\- Szia, Alison! – mosolygott rá Sam. – Mi már találkoztunk, emlékszel? Samantha vagyok.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá a kislány. – Megnőtt a hajad – hunyorított a kislány, ahogy próbált a nő arcára fókuszálni.

\- Igen, meg – bólintott rá Sam. - Ő itt egy barátom, Loran – mutatta be a férfit. – Szeretne téged megvizsgálni.

\- Fájni fog? – nézett a kislány Loranra.

\- Nem, nem fog fájni – nyugtatta meg a férfi, és elővette a kristályt, és odaadta a kislánynak. – Ezzel foglak megvizsgálni. Még csak hozzád sem fog érni. Megengeded?

\- Igen – bólintott rá a kislány, és visszaadta az eszközt.

\- Akkor feküdj le! – kérte Malek.

\- Mókás lesz, meglátod – lépett oda a másik oldalára Sam, mikor Alison elfeküdt. Malek pedig bekapcsolta a kristályt.

\- Szép – nézegette a fényét a kislány, és Sam jót mosolygott rajta.

\- Igen az. De most ne mozogj. Nyugodtan hunyd be a szemed, és akár el is alhatsz – mondta neki, és mikor Alison lehunyta a szemét, letelepedett a másik ágy szélére.

Malek legközelebb majdnem három órával később nézett fel, és elmosolyodott, ahogy látta, hogy nem csak Alison, de Sam is elszunnyadt közben. Odalépett hozzá, és finoman megszorította a vállát, mire Sam felnézett.

\- Mennyi idő? – nézett Malekre.

\- Ezt tőlem kérdezed? Ami biztos, hogy két és fél óra telt el azóta, hogy mindketten elaludtatok.

\- Tovább tartott, mint gondoltam.

\- Mert nem csak a szemét támadta meg a betegség, hanem a veséjét is. De most már rendben van.

\- Teljesen? – nézett hitetlenkedve Sam Malekre.

\- Teljesen.

\- A cukorbetegsége is?

\- Samantha… a kislány teljesen egészséges.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolyodott el Sam, és ösztönösen megölelte a másikat.

\- Szívesen – szorította magához Malek, de aztán nem engedte el, és Sam is egy kis nyugalmat lelt ebben az ölelésben.

\- Hiányzol – súgta végül Maleknek.

\- Te is nekem – mondta a tok'ra.

\- Ezt most csak udvariasságból mondod – emelte fel a fejét Sam.

\- Egy tok'rának nem erős oldala az udvariasság, ezt már tudhatnád – emlékeztette Malek.

\- Igaz – nevette el magát Sam. – De akkor ne felejtsd el, amiben megállapodtunk!

\- Nem fogom – ígérte Malek. – De most… ideje eltüntetni a nyomainkat.

\- Igaz – sóhajtott Sam, és ellépett a másiktól, hogy felébressze Alisont.

\- Szia, kicsi lány! Hogy érzed magad?

\- Látlak – csillantak fel a kislány szemei.

\- Tényleg? Az igazán remek! Gyere, újságoljuk el apának! – mondta, és felemelte a kislányt, de Janet éppen akkor lépett be.

\- Neked még nem kellene ilyet csinálnod – nézett megrovóan a nőre.

\- Egyetértek – lépett oda Malek. – Add csak ide, majd én visszaviszem az apjához.

\- Gondolom, felettébb boldog lesz – ugratta Sam, mikor Malek átvette tőle a gyereket.

\- Ajánlom neki, hogy az legyen – sandított rá Malek, miközben elindultak.

\- Neked más a hangod, mint az előbb volt – állapította meg Alison.

\- Tényleg? – pillantott rá Malek.

\- Aha.

\- És melyik tetszik jobban?

\- A másik – vágta rá a kislány.

\- Ezt megkaptad – nevetett Sam. – A gyerekek ösztönösen érzik ezeket a dolgokat.

\- Igazad lehet – látta be ezúttal Loran, de időközben visszaértek az irányítóba, Malek átadta a kislányt az apjának, és az gyorsan feltelepedett a férfi ölébe.

\- Képzeld, apa, látlak! Még így is – takarta le azt a szemét, ami eddig jó volt, hogy megmutassa az apjának, hogy a másik szemével is jól lát.

\- Ez nagyszerű! – ölelte magához Walter a kislányt, de a válla felett Samre pillantott.

\- Teljesen egészséges – mondta neki Sam megnyugtatón, mire Walteren végigömlött a megkönnyebbülés.

\- Köszönöm! – súgta Samnek.

\- Én tettem a legkevesebbet – mosolygott Sam Malekre.

\- Önnek is köszönöm! – fordult Walter is a tok'ra felé.

\- Szívesen. De most ágyba kellene kerülnie. Néhány napig sokat fog aludni, ez normális. De aztán teljesen rendben lesz.

\- Akkor hazaviszem, és…

\- Majd én hazaviszem, Walter, jobb, ha maga most már a helyén marad. Csak előbb… engedjük haza Maleket.

\- Máris tárcsázok, alezredes.

\- Ennyire nem akartam sietni – húzta el a száját a nő, de Malek megszorította a csuklóját.

\- Jó lesz ez így, Samantha! Jobb, ha megyek!

\- Igazad volt, tényleg kiállhatatlan tudsz lenni ilyenkor.

\- Samantha… ti is lebukhattok, és nekem sem örülnének.

\- Tudom – látta be Sam. – Akkor… lekísérlek – mondta, és miközben Walter tárcsázni kezdett, ők ketten lesétáltak az indítócsarnokba.

\- Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy jöttél és segítettél – mondta Sam Maleknek, mikor megálltak a rámpa aljában. – És örülök, hogy láthattalak.

\- Én is – ismerte be Malek. – És ha kell segítség, nyugodtan keress meg. Nem biztos, hogy mindig tudok jönni…

\- Tudom. És köszönöm. Akkor… vigyázz magadra! És Syrah-ra is, rendben?

\- Rendben – mondta Malek, majd még gyorsan megölelték egymást, aztán felsétált a rámpán, és átlépett a kapun. Sam egy kis ideig nézett utána, aztán visszament Walterhez.

\- Na, gyere, hercegnő, hazaviszlek anyához – nyújtotta a kislány felé a kezét. Alison álmosan felállt, és megfogta, de Walter nem engedte elindulni őket.

\- Alezredes… köszönöm!

\- Ugyan, Walter… én csak… önző, önös érdekből csináltam. Találkozni akartam Malekkel.

\- Igen, persze – mosolyodott el a férfi, majd adott egy puszit a lányának, és végül elengedte őket.

Sam egy fél órával később leadta Alisont az édesanyjának, aztán hazament. Sokáig nem ment ki a fejéből Malek, de mivel hajnali négy fele járt már az idő, gyorsan ágyba tette magát, és egy idő után el is aludt.


	10. Chapter 10

Két évvel később…

Sam éppen a kis kertecskéjében dolgozott ritka szabadnapjainak egyikén, mikor megcsörrent a mobilja. Lemondóan sóhajtott, aztán odalépett az ablakpárkányhoz, ránézett a kijelzőjére, és felvette.

\- Szolgálatra jelentkezem, tábornok – szólt bele mosolyogva.

\- Szükségünk lenne önre alezredes – mondta Landry.

\- Ennyit a szabadnapomról. Történt valami?

\- Három vendégünk érkezett, akik önnel szeretnének beszélni.

\- Három? – kérdezett vissza nyomatékosan Sam, hisz tudta jól, hogy a tábornok telefonban nem fog konkrétumokról beszélni, de a hármas szám mindannyiuknak ugyanazt jelenti.

\- Igen, alezredes, három.

\- Értem, uram. Fél óra és ott vagyok.

\- Köszönöm, alezredes – bólintott rá Landry, és letette a telefont.

Sam gyorsan letusolt, közben azon morgott magában, hogy a tok'rák mindig képesek a legrosszabb pillanatban érkezni, de alig tíz perccel később már felpattant a motorjára, és úton volt a bázis fele.

Daniel a folyosón várt rá, csak akkor lökte el magát a faltól, mikor Sam feltűnt a kanyarban.

\- Tok'rák? – kérdezte Sam.

\- Ki más rángatna be a szabadnapodon? – kérdezett vissza Daniel.

\- Gondolom, nem Malek. Neki nincs szüksége díszkíséretre – fojtott el egy mosolyt Sam. – Tudjuk, kik?

\- Sosem láttam még egyiket sem. És nem is hajlandók mondani semmit, csak azt, hogy veled akarnak beszélni.

\- Most ki van velük? – kérdezte Sam, miközben elindultak a tárgyaló felé.

\- Landry – vigyorgott Daniel. – De még kicsit gyakorolnia kell a diplomáciát.

\- Máris összekaptak?

\- Nem, de a kínos csend lassan felrobban köztük.

\- Akkor ezt meg kellene előznünk – állt meg Sam az ajtó előtt, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és belépett.

Ahogy végignézett a három tok'rán, megállapította magában, hogy bár ő még nem találkozott velük személyesen, mindegyiküknek tudja a nevét, és még jó néhány dolgot róluk, így egy kicsit előnyben érezte magát.

\- Samantha Carter alezredes vagyok – mutatkozott be. – Velem akarnak beszélni?

\- Foglaljon helyet, alezredes – mondta a középen ülő férfi, de Sam nem volt az a típus, aki hagyta, hogy dirigáljanak neki. Főleg olyannak nem, akiről azt se tudja, kicsoda, legalábbis hivatalosan.

\- Bocsásson meg, de itt én vagyok otthon, így legfeljebb én kínálhatnám önt hellyel, ha alkalmas időben érkeztek volna, mikor szolgálatban vagyok, és fogadni tudom önöket. Így inkább állnék – sétált az ablakhoz, ahonnan remek kilátás nyílt az indítócsarnokra. Pár másodpercig nézte a kaput, majd visszafordult a vendégek felé. – Mit tehetek önökért?

\- Egy szívességet szeretnénk kérni öntől.

\- Nocsak. A Toka'ra egy tauritól? Hova jutott ez a világ… - dünnyögött Sam, miközben a lelke mélyén ébredezni kezdett a kisördög. Ez a helyzet még akár jól is elsülhet.

\- Jolinarról van szó – kezdett bele a középen ülő tok'ra, figyelmen kívül hagyva Sam szavait.

\- Tíz éve már, hogy Jolinar meghalt – húzta össze a szemét a nő.

\- Valóban – bólintott rá a másik tok'ra férfi. – És higgye el, nem szívesen kérjük magától, hogy idézze fel az emlékeit, de Jolinar a halála előtt egy fontos küldetést hajtott végre, amiről sajnálatos módon már nem volt ideje beszámolni. De úgy sejtjük nélkülözhetetlen információknak jutott birtokába, amire most nagy szükségünk lenne.

\- Nincs tudomásom ezekről a dolgokról – vont vállat látszólag közömbösen Sam.

\- Lehet, hogy nincs tudatában – vette vissza a szót a másik tok'ra. – De az információ ott van az elméje mélyén.

\- Oh, valóban? – húzta az agyát Sam.

\- Igen. És megvan az eszközünk rá, hogy előhívjuk.

\- Ha hiszi, ha nem, volt már lehetőségem találkozni a memóriajavító eszközükkel. Nem is egyszer. És soha nem volt szívmelengető élmény.

\- Tisztában vagyunk vele, hogy nem kellemes az eljárás – bólintott rá a tok'ra. – De a galaxis érdekében…

\- Nem igazán érdekel, hogy maguk mit tartanak a galaxis érdekének – sétált közelebb hozzájuk Sam. – De ha már így belátta, hogy az eljárás nem kellemes, gondolom azt is belátja, hogy jogosan kérnék némi ellenszolgáltatást a megpróbáltatásaimért cserébe.

\- Mire gondol? – kérdezte gyanakodva a férfi.

\- Segítek nektek – váltott át Sam goa'uldra, amin Danielen kívül mindenki meglepődött -, egy feltétellel. Vissza akarom kapni Syrah-t.

\- Tessék? – nézett rá értetlenül a férfi.

\- Jól hallottad, Wentar. Ez az ajánlatom – erősítette meg Sam. – Ha olyan fontos az az információ, ennyit igazán kérhetek cserébe. Ahogy ismerlek benneteket, számtalan embert menthettek meg Jolinar információi alapján. Nem ér meg ennyit?

\- Nem vagyok felhatalmazva, hogy ilyen ígéretet tegyek – mondta hűvösen a férfi, mire Sam elmosolyodott, és visszaváltott angolra.

\- Akkor menjen haza, és beszéljen azzal, akivel kell! És csak akkor jöjjön vissza, ha pozitív választ tud hozni – mondta, mire a férfi megcsóválta a fejét, és kiadta a parancsot az indulásra. Mindhárman felálltak és kifele indultak, de végül a harmadik tok'ra, egy fiatal, törékeny nő megállt Sam előtt.

\- Nem értem önt, Carter alezredes – csóválta meg a fejét. – Idejövünk, hogy kérjünk egy szívességet, és maga olyan feltételt szab nekünk, ami szintén nekünk kedvez?

\- Jé, maga képes értelmesen gondolkodni – mosolyodott el Sam. – Lehet, hogy eddig is magának kellett volna beszélnie? Kérem, tolmácsolja a kérésemet a megfelelő helyen, és talán mindannyian jól járhatunk.

\- Rendben, alezredes. Meglátom, mit tehetek – ígérte a nő, majd a többiek után ment az indítócsarnokba, ahonnan hazaküldték őket.

Sam, Daniel és Landry tábornok odafentről nézte végig a tok'rák távozását, de aztán Daniel vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Sam, jól meggondoltad te ezt?

\- Mit kért tőlük? – kérdezte gyanakodva a tábornok.

\- Szeretném visszakapni a szimbiótát, aki meggyógyított.

\- Tessék? – kérdezte megrökönyödve a tábornok. A megdöbbenése talán még a tok'rákénál is nagyobb volt, annyira nem jutott szóhoz, hogy még tiltakozni sem volt képes. Helyette inkább Daniel lépett közelebb a nőhöz.

\- Sam, tudom, hogy szereted Syrah-t, de elég sok mindent meg kellene gondolnod, mielőtt ebbe belemész.

\- Nagyon sok mindent végiggondoltam, Daniel. Igen, szeretem Syrah-t. Sokat jelent nekem, és szeretném, ha nem kellene még ki tudja mennyi időt sztázisban töltenie. És ezzel az egyesüléssel mindenki jól járna. Apám halála óta hiányzik az összekötő kapocs a tok'ra és a tauri között, márpedig azt mindannyian tudjuk, hogy apám és Selmak mennyit segített nekünk. Azóta úgy eltávolodtunk, mintha soha nem is ismertük volna egymást. És nekik is segíthetnék, ha tanulmányozhatnám azt a dobozt, amit az őserdőben találtál.

\- Ezt nem engedélyezhetem, alezredes! – találta meg a hangját a tábornok is. – Maga esküt tett a Föld védelmére!

\- Éppen azon vagyok, uram! Odaát sok olyan információ és technológia birtokába juthatok, amivel segíthetem a Földet. Maga nem ismerte apámat és Selmakot, de ők rengeteget segítettek a világunknak. Nélkülük soha nem győztük volna le a replikátorokat. Se a ritukat, se Seth-et, és még nagyon sok mindenki mást. A tok'ra és a tauri összefogása mindkét fajnak csak hasznos lehet.

\- Akkor sem fogom elengedni innen! – makacskodott a férfi, mire Sam elnevette magát.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy én valaha ilyet fogok mondani, de… vannak a személyes indíttatásunknál sokkal magasabb rendű dolgok, uram. És nem fogok örökre eltűnni! Sokat kell tanulmányoznom az ősök gyógyító eszközét, ha előrelépést akarok elérni a szarkofág fejlesztésében. És lehet, hogy közben arra is rájönnék, hogy lehet hasznosítani azt a sugárzást az emberi test gyógyítására is. Ez sem hangzik meggyőzően? Syrah a legjobb biológus tok'ra körökben, ha valaki, hát ő tud ebben segíteni. Lehet, hogy eddig gyógyíthatatlan betegségeket könnyedén tudnánk gyógyítani vele egy egészen kis átalakítással.

\- És mi garantálja, hogy rövid időn belül nem fordítanák el a figyelmét a Földtől?

\- Apám sem szűnt meg soha a Földdel gondolni – mondta morcosan Sam. – És Syrah nem ügynök, tehát még a kötelesség sem szólíthatja el hosszabb időre a labortól. Ő ugyanolyan tudós, mint én. Az inspirálja, hogy új dolgokat találjon fel, amivel segíthet másoknak.

\- És mit szólna mindehhez a parancsnoka? És O'Neill tábornok?

\- Sajnálnám, ha mindketten olyan önzőek lennének, hogy csak a saját érdekeiket akarnák figyelembe venni.

\- Azért ez nem ilyen egyszerű alezredes! És különben is, mi garantálja azt, hogy az ön tudását a Föld védelméről nem fogják ellenünk fordítani?

\- A Tok'ra nem ellenség, uram! Bár a két faj más eszközökkel dolgozik, a célunk ugyanaz. Küzdeni a jóért, a galaxisért, az elnyomás ellen. Ezt ön is tudja!

\- Igen, de… akkor is… ennek a bázisnak… maga az egyik lelke!

\- Nem, uram. Ennek a bázisnak a CSK1 volt a lelke. Az igazi, régi CSK1. O'Neill ezredessel, Teal'c-kel… De O'Neill tábornok már rég nincs itt, Teal'c is többet van otthon, mint a Földön…

\- Akkor már csak engem hagysz itt magamra – sandított rá Daniel.

\- Te is leléptél már, nem is egyszer – nézett bocsánatkérőn Sam a férfira.

\- Ez igaz. De végül mindig visszajöttem.

\- Én is hazajönnék időről időre – ígérte Sam.

\- Engednék? – méregette még mindig morcosan Landry.

\- Nem hinném, hogy túlszabályoznák ezt a dolgot – vont vállat Sam.

\- És a műszaki tudása nélkül mit kezdenénk? Nincs még egy ilyen jó szakember…

\- Majd Dr. MacKay megoldja – nevette el magát Sam.

\- Isten óvjon meg tőle! – szörnyedt el Daniel. – Szerencsére esze ágában sincs hazajönni Atlantiszról, amit mondjuk meg tudok érteni.

\- Tudom. De rengeteg más kiváló szakember van, uram! – forduld Sam Landry felé. - Gondoljon inkább a lehetőségekre, amit nyerhet!

\- Egyelőre még nem nagyon látom ezeket, alezredes – csóválta a fejét a férfi. – Aludjon erre még egyet, ha kérhetem! Remélem, ma már úgysem jönnek vissza!

\- Nem, azt én sem hinném – mondta Sam, és csak egy halvány mosollyal nézte, ahogy a tábornok elhagyja a helyiséget.

Daniel fürkészőn nézett rá, majd közelebb sétált hozzá.

\- Jackkel ezt nehezebb lesz leboxolnod – figyelmeztette a nőt.

\- O'Neill tábornok olyan szinten itt hagyott bennünket, mint eb azt a bizonyost – szűkült össze a nő szeme.

\- Parancsot teljesít, te is tudod.

\- Igen, és bizonyára azt is parancsban tiltották meg neki, hogy időnként valamelyikünket felhívja, hogy hé, ex-bajtárs, hogy vagy? Élsz még? Mikor beszéltél vele utoljára?

\- Mikor beteg voltál, néha felhívott, és megkérdezte, hogy vagy. Bár ennek már… két éve. Vagy olyasmi.

\- Remek, a halálomon kell lennem, hogy néha érdeklődjön! És még annyi erőfeszítést sem tesz, hogy engem hívjon. Ezek szerint nem kíváncsi a hangomra. És azóta nem is jelentkezett? Szóval ezek után tudod, mit vessen a szememre! Ha évek óta nem hiányoztam neki, szerintem észre sem venné, hogy eltűntem.

\- Sam, nyugodj meg, kérlek! Én tudom, hogy Jack… aggódik érted, és mindig tudja, mi van veled.

\- Lehet. De ettől még… szóval a barátság arról is szól, hogy időnként felhívod a másikat, vagy találkozol vele, ha hiányzik. Írsz egy e-mailt, egy sms-t, vagy ilyesmit. Csak egyszerűen azért, hogy… kapcsolatban maradjatok, vagy valami. Én az elején próbálkoztam, de minden alkalommal egy nagyjából három szavas mondatot kaptam válaszul, így nem strapáltam magam. Gondoltam megtettem az első lépést, most rajta a sor, de azóta is várok. Vagyis… jó ideje már nem is várok. Érted, miről beszélek?

\- Értem, Sam. De… az ő agya máshogy működik.

\- Hát, az baj. De tudod, nem az ő nyafogása lesz a perdöntő tényező ebben a helyzetben. Volt egy rossz tapasztalata egy tok'rával, és ez felülír minden más eseményt, amikor a tok'rák a segítségünkre voltak. Sajnálom, hogy így gondolkodik. Képes még azt is elfelejteni, ha nincs Selmak, akkor ott fulladt volna meg a siklón, Teal'ckel együtt, amikor odakint rekedtek az űrben. És tudod, hogy én ezt a döntést már rég meghoztam.

\- Igen, még akkor, mikor beteg voltál – mosolygott rá Daniel.

\- Igen.

\- És… ami ezt a Jolinar dolgot illeti?

\- Mi van vele? – fintorgott Sam.

\- Nem lesz egyszerű.

\- Látod, ezt szeretem benned – mosolygott Sam Danielre. – Rajtad kívül senki nem gondol arra, hogy ez milyen hatással lesz rám. Rossz lesz, tudom. Próbáltuk már előhívni Jolinar elásott emlékeit. De egyrészt ezzel az információval talán tényleg segíthetek, másrészt, ha ez az ára, hogy visszakapjam Syrah-t, valahogy túlélem. Majd segít elfelejteni.

\- Nagyon elszánt vagy. De tudod… én is ugyanolyan önző vagyok, mint a többiek. Mióta a tok'rák elmentek… szóval csak az jár a fejemben, hogy itt hagysz egyedül… mármint… a régi csapatból, ahogy te mondtad…

\- Nagyfiú vagy, Daniel – mosolygott rá Sam. – Rég nincs már szükséged pesztrálásra. Amúgy meg… az a vágyódás, ahogy kiejtetted az előbb az Atlantisz szót… úgy érzem, nem maradsz itt sokáig a nagy magányodban, ha én elmegyek.

\- Vagyis még messzebb leszünk egymástól – húzta el a száját beismerően Daniel.

\- Megoldjuk, Daniel. De most nem ennénk valamit? Reggel óta nem láttam kaját, és már lassan este van.

\- Mehetünk – adta meg magát a férfi, de a kantinban mindketten a saját gondolataikba merülve falatoztak.

Sam, mivel bármelyik pillanatban várta a tok'rák válaszát, úgy döntött, inkább nem megy haza. A vezérlőbe ment, és szokás szerint Walter mellett foglalta el magát néhány szimulációval. Késő éjszakáig hiába várt, így elköszönt a férfitól, és a laborjában ledőlt, hogy aludjon egy kicsit.

Másnap reggel Landry tábornok első útja hozzá vezetett, és két hosszú órán keresztül beszélgettek a Sam döntésében rejlő lehetőségektől. A férfi még mindig nem volt kitörően lelkes, és Sam látta rajta, hogy nagy valószínűséggel egész éjjel ezen töprengett, mert nagy sötét karikák húzódtak a szeme alatt. A délelőtt közepén jártak, mikor felhangzott a riadó szirénája, így az indítócsarnokba siettek, épp akkor, mikor Garshaw átlépett a kapun.

\- Nocsak – lepődött meg Sam. – Ekkora vihart kavartam, hogy maga a tok'ra Nagytanács elnöke intézkedik az ügyben? – kérdezte Sam, de Garshaw megőrizte a nyugalmát, csak biccentett neki.

\- Carter alezredes!

\- Üdv a Földön! – viszonozta a köszöntést Sam, majd a tábornokhoz fordult. – Uram, bemutatom önnek Garshaw-t.

\- Isten hozta – biccentett a tábornok is a nőnek.

\- Beszélhetnénk valahogy nyugodtan? – kérdezte Garshaw.

\- Hogyne – bólintott rá Sam. – Erre! – invitálta a nőt, és felsétáltak a tárgyalóterembe.

\- Szeretnék én is jelen lenni – állt meg előttük a tábornok.

\- Természetesen, uram – előzte meg a tok'ra válaszát Sam, és becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

\- Foglalj helyet, Garshaw! – mondta Sam, miközben maga is leült, és a tok'ra is helyet foglalt az asztal másik oldalán.

\- Az ügynökeim tájékoztattak a feltételeidről, Samantha – váltott hangnemet a tok'ra is.

\- És mit szólsz hozzá?

\- Utána érdeklődtem a Syrah-val közös múltadnak – tűnődött el a tok'ra.

\- Syrah megmentette az életemet.

\- Tudom. De nem értem, hogy most, hogy már egészséges vagy, mit akarsz tőle. Miért nem kérsz inkább valami mást? Azt hittem, valami technológiai fejlesztést kérsz majd cserébe. Valami fegyvert…

\- Építeni akarok és nem pusztítani – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Garshaw… válaszolj nekem őszintén! A személyemmel van valami bajotok?

\- Miért lenne? – lepődött meg a tok'ra.

\- Csak… amióta először felvetettem ezt a dolgot, hogy egyesülni szeretnék Syrah-val, mindenki kézzel-lábbal tiltakozik még a gondolat ellen is. Miért?

\- Nem tiltakozott mindenki. Ha jól tudom, Syrah parancsnoka messzemenően támogatott. Ahogy Talon is. És mióta tegnap a küldöttség hazatért, Mesyr is arról győzköd, hogy csak jól járhatunk, ha elfogadjuk az ajánlatodat.

\- Akkor mi a probléma?

\- Csak szeretném megérteni – nézett tényleg kíváncsian Garshaw Samre. – Közel tíz éve ismerlek, Samantha, és világéletedben a hideg rázott a gondolattól, hogy gazdatest legyél.

\- A halál közelsége néha megváltoztatja az ember gondolkodását.

\- De a legtöbb embernél ez a változás csak addig tart, míg meg nem menekül a haláltól.

\- Akkor én vagyok a kivétel.

\- De mi a célod mindezzel? – kérdezte a tok'ra, mire Sam megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Csak, hogy megalapozzuk a kettőnk közötti bizalmat, Garshaw… őszinte leszek hozzád. Segíteni szeretném a világomat, minden eszközzel, amivel csak tudom. De nem úgy, hogy aljas és sunyi módon technológiát lopok a tok'rától. Ennyire ismerhetnél már. Az egyetlen célom, hogy viszonozzam Syrah-nak azt, amit tett értem. És hogy egymás tudását erősítve együtt dolgozzunk tovább, és segítsük mindkettőnk népét.

\- Elhagynád a világodat? Te voltál eddig a hűség mintaképe, Samantha, és most csak így, ilyen egyszerűen átállnál hozzánk?

\- Nem állunk ellentétes oldalon, Garshaw. Ez nem… átállás lenne. Ha valakinek, hát neked tisztában kellene lenned a különbséggel…

\- Ne kóstolgass, Samantha… - szűkült össze a tok'ra szeme.

\- Bocsánat! – dőlt hátra egy nagy levegővel a nő. – Csak… én sem értek dolgokat. Azt az idióta bizottságot még értem… olyan szimbiótának akarnak gazdatestet, aki úgymond gyakorlati hasznot hoz a szent ügyben. De ha már eljutott hozzád a kérdés… neked nem átkozottul mindegy, hogy melyik szimbióta kivel egyesül? Ha nincs személyes kifogásod ellenem… - mondta, majd egy megvilágosodott mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Mi az? – nézett rá fürkészőn Garshaw.

\- Apám miatt van, igaz? Apám konok volt és akaratos... makacs… Sokan úgy tartották, képes befolyásolni Selmakot.

\- És nem így volt?

\- Biztosan volt rá példa – vont vállat Sam. – Igen, ebben igazatok van, ezt is örököltem tőle, mint annyi minden mást.

\- Mit?

\- Mit örököltem apámtól? A temperamentumomat… ugyanolyan makacs és akaratos vagyok, mint ő. De ugyanúgy örököltem az elszántságot és a hűséget is. Örököltem a betegségét is… ez van, nem haragudhatok rá emiatt, egyszerű genetika. De talán azt is, hogy sokat tehetnék a tok'ráért, ahogy ő is. Négy év alatt elég sok mindent elért, ezt nem tagadhatod.

\- Mihez kezdenél, ha egyesülnél Syrah-val? – kérdezte összehúzott szemmel Garshaw.

\- Megmenteném az agyalágyult fajtádat – dőlt karba tett kézzel az asztalra Sam, miközben farkasszemet nézett Garshaw-val.

\- Hosszú ideig nem mehetnél még a szarkofág közelébe. Majd, ha bizonyítottál.

\- Garshaw… őszintén… hidegen hagy a szarkofágod – dőlt hátra Sam. - Tele lehet inkompatibilitási hibával, amit az ős és a goa'uld technológia összeférhetetlensége eredményez. Sokkal hitelesebb forrásból dolgoznék, és nem göngyölíteném tovább azokat a hibákat, amiket kétezer éven át halmoztatok benne. Na, hogy hangzik? Te, mint a Nagytanács elnöke, mit mondasz a lehetőségre, hogy megmentsd a fajtádat?

\- Mi a garancia arra, hogy bármi eredményt el tudsz érni?

\- Semmi az égvilágon. De ha nem csinálsz semmit, akkor hamarosan kihaltok. Ha adsz nekem egy esélyt, akkor legalább teszel valamit a népedért, és nem nézed végig ölbe tett kézzel, hogy eltűntök a galaxisból. Gondold meg!

\- Térjünk vissza az alkunkra – mondta Garshaw. – Megosztod velünk Jolinar emlékeit?

\- Amint igent mondasz az ajánlatomra.

\- Tisztában vagy vele, hogy ez fájdalommal járhat?

\- Képzeld, üvöltöttem már a fájdalomtól, miközben Jolinar emlékei között kotorásztunk. Tisztában vagyok az eszköz működésével.

\- Nos… rendben – bólintott rá Garshaw.

\- Mondd ki! – szólt rá szigorúan Sam.

\- Megkapod Syrah-t, amint megosztottad velünk Jolinar emlékeit – állta a pillantását Garshaw.

\- Gondolom, felesleges lenne kérnem, hogy add ezt írásba – mondta Sam, de csak egy lesújtó pillantást kapott válaszul.

\- Indulhatunk? – kérdezte inkább a tok'ra.

\- Legalább egy fél órát adj nekem – forgatta meg a szemét a nő.

\- Visszatérhetsz, amint túl leszünk ezen az egészen. Elköszönni a barátaidtól, összeszedni a személyes dolgaidat.

\- Nem megyek sehova, amíg nem beszéltem Daniellel – állt fel Sam, majd Garshaw is követte a példáját.

\- Próbára teszed a türelmem, ugye tudod?

\- Tisztában vagyok vele – mosolyodott el Sam. – Addig… mesélj valamit a tábornoknak. Biztosan nagyon kíváncsi mindenre – mondta, majd kifele indult, de az ajtóban Landry tábornok az útjába állt.

\- Uram… nem tudok mást mondani, mint amit délelőtt már elmondtam. Kérem! Ez tényleg mindenkinek az érdeke. Lássa be!

\- Nem szívesen, alezredes!

\- Tudom. De most had menjek, mielőtt az öreglány meggondolja magát. Beszélnem kell Daniellel. Addig faggassa ki Garshat… mit tudom én… a tok'rák szervezeti felépítéséről. Sietek vissza! – mondta, és elviharzott.

\- Remélem, ez a letörölhetetlen vigyor nem fog ellentétébe változni – nézett fel Daniel a soron következő fordításából. – Szóval sikerült meggyőznöd őket.

\- Őt. Magát Garshaw őfelségét.

\- Ezt nem mondod – kerekedtek ki a férfi szemei. – Itt van?

\- Itt. Ha hiányzik, még beszélhetsz vele.

\- Nem hiányzott, de ha már itt van, megnézem magamnak. Jó ideje nem láttam már – állt fel egy nagy levegővel Daniel, és odasétált Samhez.- És most? Csak úgy elsétálsz?

\- Azt hiszem, igen. Amíg valaki meg nem gondolja magát.

\- És Malek tud erről az újabb elmebajról?

\- Fogalmam sincs. De legyen neki meglepetés. Remélem, az elmúlt két évben nem gondolta meg magát.

\- Ezt én is nagyon remélem – csóválta a fejét Daniel.

\- Daniel… csak a biztonság kedvéért… három napon belül jelentkezni fogok valamilyen formában. Ha nem… gyere utánam, rendben?

\- Látom, azért nem vakon bízol bennük. Szerencsére.

\- Senkiben sem bízom vakon. Legalábbis Narim halála óta. Ő volt az, akiben minden kételkedés nélkül megbíztam. A csapaton kívül persze.

\- Tudom. Ha nem jelentkezel, indítom a mentőakciót. De azt nem garantálom, hogy Jack nem rohan utánad egy géppisztollyal, ha meghallja, mi történt. És ha megbocsátasz, nem fogok megpróbálni az útjába állni.

\- Nem is kell. Majd valahogy megoldom. Gyere, menjünk, mert Garshaw-t kettesben hagytam Landryvel, és a tábornok diplomáciai képességei tegnap óta nem sokat javultak.

\- Rendben – adta áldását Daniel, így visszaindultak a tárgyalóba.

Garshaw és a tábornok épp figyelték, hogy tér vissza az egyik CSK csapat, mikor Sam és Daniel beléptek.

\- Mehetünk? – nézett rá Garshaw.

\- Hogyne. Daniel, előre mennél Garshaw-val, ha megkérlek? Jövök én is.

\- Persze – bólintott rá Daniel, és Garshaw-val kisétáltak.

\- Uram… néhány napon belül jelentkezem.

\- Nem örülök, alezredes. Legalább a többieknek elmondja, vagy azért is én tartsam a hátam?

\- Ha visszajövök, beszélek mindenkivel.

\- Hogy tud elmenni, Sam? – kérdezte elkeseredve a férfi.

\- Egyszerűen csak… sokat köszönhetek Syrah-nak. Ha ő nincs… már én sem lennék. Ő itt volt, mikor szükségem volt rá, most nekem kell ott lennem neki. Jelentkezem, amint tudok.

\- Én majd addig kitalálom, hogy számolok el magával odafent. Nem lesznek boldogok.

\- Mondja nekik azt, hogy ütközetben eltűntem. Vagy ilyesmi.

\- Persze. Ütközetben eltűnt, csak néha visszajár kísérteni, igaz?

\- Ezt is megbeszéljük, uram, ha visszajövök. Terveim szerint három napon belül. De most mennem kell.

\- Hát… úgysem tudnám itt tartani... akkor… viszlát, alezredes!

\- Uram – biccentett Sam, és a többiek után sietett.

Daniel és Garshaw halkan beszélgettek az indítócsarnokban, mikor Sam odalépett hozzájuk.

\- Mehetünk – mosolygott Garshaw-ra, aztán Danielhez fordult. – Három napon belül találkozunk – ígérte neki, majd gyorsan megölelték egymást.

\- Hova megyünk? – nézett Sam a tok'rára.

\- Ha már annyira ragaszkodsz az elhatározásodhoz… Syrah-hoz.

\- Remek – mosolyodott el Sam.

\- Malek pillanatnyilag nincs otthon – jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen Garshaw.

\- Hát… ez egy kis csalódás – tűnődött el Sam valóban csalódottan. – De nagy kislány vagyok már, egyedül is megoldom a problémáimat – mondta, így csak nézték, ahogy az ékzárak kódolnak, és végül átléptek a kapun.


	11. Chapter 11

Mikor odaát kiléptek a kapun, Sam és Garshaw késlekedés nélkül a bázis fele indult, és a gyűrűkkel lementek az alagútba.

Merre?

Azt hiszem, a gyengélkedő lenne a legpraktikusabb – méregette Garshaw.

Akkor mehetünk – indult el Sam a nevezett irányba, míg Garshaw csak fejcsóválva sétált utána.

Samantha – pillantott rá meglepetten Talon, mikor befordult a gyengélkedőre.

Talon! Helló! – mosolygott rá Sam. – Örülök, hogy újra látlak.

Szintén. Garshaw – biccentett a nő felé is.

Samantha készen áll a műveletre – tájékoztatta Garshaw a férfit, mire az Samre pillantott.

Fel lehet erre készülni? – borzongott meg Sam.

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Talon. – Gyere, ülj le!

Oké – telepedett le Sam az egyik ágyra. – Talon… ha esetleg adsz abból a zöld löttyből… nem lehet, hogy az segít?

Mentális fájdalom ellen vajmi keveset használ – ábrándította ki a tok'ra. – De adhatok – nyúlt bele a szekrényébe, és adott egy adag fájdalomcsillapítót a nőnek. Sam egy darabig forgatta a kezében, majd kiitta az egészet. Közben Talon visszatért hozzá az apró kis eszközzel.

Éles fájdalmat fogsz érezni – figyelmeztette.

Tudom. Csináld! – mondta Sam, de azért felszisszent, mikor az eszköz csatlakozott az idegrendszeréhez.

Feküdj el! – javasolta Talon, így Sam eldőlt az ágyon.

Tulajdonképpen mit keresünk?

Bármit, amit Jolinar utolsó küldetéséről megtudhatunk – lépett közelebb Garshaw is.

Oké – fújta ki a levegőt Sam. – Mit csináljak?

Idézd fel azt a pillanatot, amikor egyesültél Jolinarral! – kérte Talon, miközben aktiválta az eszközt. – Hunyd le a szemed! Gondolatban menj vissza az időben! Mit látsz? Mit érzel?

Jolinar félt… a bolygó támadás alatt volt, a siklók folyamatosan lőttek mindenkire, aki mozgott, őt üldözte az ashrak… ráadásul olyat kellett tennie, amit se teste se lelke nem kívánt…

Jól van, Samantha… most próbálj kicsit visszább menni az időben. Hogy jutott el idáig Jolinar? Koncentrálj!

Ezt nem akarom látni – szorította össze a szemét a nő, de persze ettől az agyából a képek nem tűntek el.

Mi történt? – kérdezte Talon.

Láttam Rosát meghalni – nyitotta ki a szemét Sam. – Súlyosan megsérült. Azonnal meghalt, mikor Jolinar elhagyta a testét.

Ez már régen volt, Samantha – szólt rá szigorúan Garshaw. – Folytassuk!

Sam Talonra pillantott, aki megnyugtatóan bólintott, így újra lehunyta a szemét.

Próbálj meg korábbi emlékeket felidézni. Hogy került Jolinar a bolygóra? Nem kellett volna ott lennie. Miért volt ott? – vezette tovább Talon a nőt.

Az ashrak elől menekült. Ez már a negyedik bolygó volt, ahol próbált elszökni előle. Mikor lebukott, tudta, hogy ez az egyetlen lehetősége, hogy több világon keresztül próbál elmenekülni. Sehol nem töltött néhány óránál többet, de az ashrak még így is követni tudta.

Jól van… vissza tudsz menni oda, ahol lebukott? – kérte Talon, és Sam próbált erősen koncentrálni, de az emlékek néha kicsúsztak a kezei közül.

Egy megbeszélést figyelt meg… valami kamerán keresztül, mikor rajta kapták.

Meg tudod mondani, kik voltak jelen? – kérdezte türelmetlenül Garshaw.

Két goa'uld… két nő… és két-két hadvezérük.

Kik voltak?

Moyar… ő hívta össze a találkozót. A másik… a másiknak nem tudom a nevét…

De igen, Samantha, tudod – győzködte Garshaw. – Koncentrálj!

Nefte… - idézte fel a nevet Sam nem kis erőlködés árán. – Pitiáner kis rendszerúr, Moyar csak azért választotta szövetségeséül, mert annyira ismeretlen, hogy feltűnés nélkül tud mozogni. Közben meg lenézi, és csak kihasználja.

Mit terveznek?

Valamiféle hálózatot akarnak létrehozni… világok között…

Milyen célból?

Nem tudom.

Erőltesd meg magad egy kicsit – mondta szigorúan Garshaw, és közben Sam érezte, hogy az eszköz hatása felerősödik a fejében. Kezdett hasogatni a feje, bár még nem volt elviselhetetlen.

Össze akarnak kötni világokat… hét világot… valamit elrejteni… fegyvereket… hogy senki ne találja meg. Aztán, mikor eleget összegyűjtöttek, egyszerre indulnának a hét bolygóról…

Ki ellen?

Bastet… őt akarják legyőzni. Megsemmisíteni. Azt hiszik Bastet birtokában vannak olyan dolgok, amiket ha megszereznek, legyőzhetetlenné válnak. És ráadásul egy csomó bánya… és rabszolgák…

Bastetet azóta Baal már leigázta – csóválta meg a fejét Talon.

De ettől még Moyar hálózata állhat, és veszélyes lehet – mondta Garshaw. – Szükségünk van a világok koordinátáira. Samantha… látod a koordinátákat?

Nem.

Jolinar nem látta, vagy csak nem tudod felidézni?

Nem tudom… - rázta meg a fejét Sam, de ahogy a fejébe hasított a fájdalom, tudta, hogy Talon megint emelt egy fokozatot a műszeren. – Ne csináld ezt! – kérte összeszorítva a szemét, de érezte, hogy a férfi leül mellé, és megfogja a kezét.

Koncentrálnod kell, Samantha! – mondta neki szelíden.

De nem tudok, ha széthasad a fejem!

Szorítsd meg a kezem! – kérte Talon, és Sam, amennyire tudott, engedelmeskedett neki. – Erősebben! Még! – kérte a férfi, és ahogy Sam megtette, a fájdalom egy kicsit alábbhagyott. - Jó… és most koncentrálj a koordinátákra.

Látom… egy részét… - koncentrált erősen a nő, és három koordinátát végig is mondott, de a többit képtelen volt előhívni.

Tovább! – sürgette Garshaw, de mielőtt Sam kiakadt volna, és kinyitja a szemét megszakítva ezzel az egész folyamatot, Talon megint megszorította a kezét.

Pihenj, Samantha! – mondta halkan, és Sam hallotta a hangján, hogy komoly szempárbaj zajlott közte és Garshaw között. – Tudsz valamit arról, hogy milyen fegyvereket gyűjtenek? Kézifegyvereket? Hajókat?

Mindent – próbált Sam a koordináták helyett az elhangzottakra koncentrálni. – Páncélokat, kézifegyvereket, siklókat… és minden bolygóra akarnak egy-egy alkesht.

Szép arzenál – vett egy mély levegőt Talon. - Hét alkesh egyidejű bevetésével nem csak Bastetet tudták volna legyőzni. Még valami?

Nefte feladata lett volna a beszerzés. A galaxis legkülönbözőbb pontjairól… kellett volna… leginkább zsákmányolnia… a dolgokat. Nem nagyon tetszett neki… a megtisztelő lehetőség. Tudta, hogy rengeteg veszteséggel járna neki.

Azt elhiszem. Sokkal több kockázatot kellett vállalnia, mint Moyarnak. Visszatérhetünk a koordinátákra?

Igen – hagyta rá Sam, és újra a világok helyére koncentrált, és még hármat sikerült felfednie, de az utolsó kép sehogy nem akart kiélesedni a szeme előtt. Tudta, hogy ebből mi következik, de bárhogy is erőlködött nem látta tisztán a koordinátákat.

Samantha – kérte a figyelmét Talon. – Szorítsd meg a kezem, amennyire csak bírod, érted?

Eltöröm a csontjaidat – fintorgott a nő.

Nem számít. Ha akarom, tíz perc alatt összeforr.

Erről a gazdatested is így gondolkodik?

Ezt majd alkalomadtán megbeszélitek. Csináld, amit mondtam! – kérte, mire Sam tényleg teljes erejéből megszorította a kezét, de még így is felsikoltott, mikor a fejébe nyilallt a fájdalom. Néhány másodperccel később próbálta a fájdalmat félresöpörni, és végre sikerült a ködből előhalásznia az utolsó koordinátákat.

Van benned erő, meg kell hagyni – mondta Talon, ahogy fokozatosan lejjebb vette az eszköz intenzitását, és végül eltávolította a nő halántékáról, de mire Sam kimerülten és elgyötörten felnézett, már csak Talont látta, aki mellette ült, Garshaw már nem volt sehol.

Samantha – szólította meg Talon Samet -, jól csináltad – mondta neki megnyugtatón, de a nő csak megrázta a fejét.

Utállak! – mondta, miközben felült, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. A férfi megszorította a csuklóját.

Ha más csinálta volna, ez a dózis lett volna a köszönés – mondta neki csitítóan.

Ez most annyira nem vigasztal - vett egy mély levegőt Sam, majd felnézett. – Syrah-t akarom!

Így? Malek nélkül? Nem akarod inkább megvárni Maleket?

Talon, kérlek! Szükségem van rá!

A parancsnok le fogja tépni a fejemet – csóválta meg a fejét Talon. – Ha azért nem is, mert így megkínoztalak, azért biztos, mert nem várom meg.

Majd megvédelek. Kérlek!

Jól van, beszélek Garshaw-val, és meglátom, mit tehetek. De addig feküdj vissza és próbálj pihenni! – kötötte Sam lelkére Talon, és elsietett.

Sam hátradőlt, és próbált mélyeket lélegezni, de a fejében még ott hasogatott a korábbi fájdalom emléke. Próbálta elterelni a gondolatait, inkább abba kapaszkodni, hogy hamarosan újra együtt lehet Syrah-val. Lassan lecsillapodott a légzése, és a fájdalom is enyhült valamelyest.

Samantha! – szólította meg Talon, mikor visszaért, és a magával hozott tartályt az asztalra akarta tenni, de Sam felült, és felé nyújtotta a kezét.

Hozd ide! – kérte, így Talon oda tette elé az ágyra.

Két perc, és felébred – mondta, de Sam csak mosolyogva rábólintott.

Tudom – mondta, és a két kezével átfogta a tartályt, ahogy régen Malektől látta.

Ez a legjobb benne… már ha lehet ebben az ébredésben valami jó… hogy már az első pillanatban tudod, hogy van veled valaki – nézte őket mosolyogva Talon.

Tudod, mi a legjobb? Hogy már megismerem – nézett fel Sam. – Pedig mikor utoljára láttam, még nem tudtam volna kiválasztani a sok szimbióta közül. Felébredt – nézett Syrah-ra mosolyogva Sam.

Igen. Szóval… tényleg most akarod?

Ha már ébren van, nem akarom tovább váratni. Segítesz?

Természetesen – bólintott rá Talon, és kinyitotta a tartályt, majd óvatosan kivette belőle a szimbiótát. Sam nézte egy kicsit, aztán ugyanúgy megsimogatta, mint a múltkor, de végül elfeküdt az ágyon.

Készen állsz? – kérdezte Talon.

Igen – bólintott rá határozottan Sam, majd kinyitotta a száját, és lehunyta a szemét, de már nem szorította úgy össze, mint korábban. A pillanatnyi fájdalmat most is érezte, de az ősrobbanás ezúttal elmaradt, csak annyit érzett, ahogy az idegszálak, amikkel összekapcsolódnak megtalálják a helyüket, egyik a másik után, és Syrah emlékei, amik addig az agyának egy olyan rejtett szegleteiben pihentek, amiket nem tudott elérni, láthatóvá válnak újra.

 _Végre itt vagy_ – mondta Syrah-nak, aki egy óriási szeretethullámmal válaszolt.

 _Köszönöm, Samantha! Hát mégis csak együtt lehetünk. Tényleg makacs vagy, és tántoríthatatlan. Elérted, amit akartál._

 _Azért remélem egy kicsit te is akartad_ – ugratta Sam.

 _Igen. De most ne gondolkodj! Kell az elmédnek egy kis pihenés a megpróbáltatások után. Minden mást megbeszélünk utána_ – mondta, de Talon, aki eddig türelmesen várt, Sam homlokára tette a kezét.

Jól vagytok?

Igen – nézett fel Sam. – Minden rendben.

Akkor jó. Szeretnéd, hogy elkísérjelek Malek szállására?

Nem szeretnék a tudta és az engedélye nélkül betörni a szobájába – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Majd, ha visszaér. Nem bánod, ha addig inkább itt maradok?

Dehogy. Pihenj csak. Sok mindenen keresztülmentél.

Köszönöm!

Nincs mit – bólintott rá Talon, majd felállt az ágyról, és az asztalán kezdett rendezkedni, de Syrah hangjára felnézett.

Köszönöm, hogy végig segítettél Samanthának, Talon.

Tudod, sokat adnék azért, ha valaki úgy küzdene Biáért, ahogy ő érted.

Gondolom – mondta vigasztaló Syrah, aztán elnevette magát.

Mi az?

Sam azt mondja, nincs még egy ilyen csendesőrült a galaxisban, mint ő.

Én is ettől félek – mosolyodott el Talon, majd a mikroszkópjához lépett.

Min dolgozol? – kérdezte Syrah.

Te egyelőre mint beteg vagy itt, és nem…

Talon! Nem fogok tétlenül ücsörögni. Szóval?

Többen panaszkodtak, hogy valami nincs rendben a vizünkkel – mondta Talon, és Syrah odasétált mellé, és belepillantott a mikroszkópba.

Ez valami mikroorganizmus… nem lenne szabad, hogy benne legyen.

Ha minden jól működik, valóban nem.

És egyik napról a másikra bukkant fel?

Amennyire én tudom, igen.

Ugyanazt a tisztító eljárást használjuk, mint régen?

Igen, eddig tökéletesen bevált. Ez nem tudom, hogy jutott át rajta…

Két lehetőség van. Vagy meghibásodott a rendszer, vagy már idebent került bele a vízkészletbe.

Syrah, kérlek… most ébredtél, és máris szabotázsra gyanakszol… nem túlzás ez?

Egy ellenőrzést megér. Megnézhetem alaposabban?

Máris kitúrsz a helyemről?

Nem pályázom a gyengélkedő vezetői posztjára, ne aggódj! Más terveim vannak a jövőt illetően – rázta meg a fejét Syrah. – Na, menj szépen arrébb – tolta félre tréfásan a férfit a mikroszkóptól, de az az ajtó felé nézett, és elmosolyodott.

Ahova Syrah beteszi a lábát, ott átveszi az irányítást. Vigyázz nagyon, Malek, mert ha nem figyelsz, egy nap arra ébredsz, hogy már nem te vagy a parancsnok – ugratta a parancsnokát, aki ott állt az ajtóban, aztán még egy másodpercig ugrált Talon tekintete a két társa között, majd mosolyogva elsétált. Malek a szeme sarkából figyelemmel kísérte az útját, aztán, ahogy Talon elment mellette, a teljes figyelme Sam felé fordult.

Egyszerre indultak meg egymás felé, majd Malek szorosan átölelte a párját.

Végre itt vagytok – súgta neki, és Syrah is belesimult az ölelésébe, de közben átadta az irányítást Samnek.

Ne haragudj, hogy nem vártunk meg! – kérte Sam. – Nagyon-nagyon szükségem volt Syrah-ra. Ha tudtam volna, hogy ilyen hamar jössz… de nem mondta senki.

Mert nem tudta senki – mosolygott rá Malek, aztán végtelenül gyengéden végigcirógatta a sebet Sam halántékán, ami hála Syrahnak már tűnőben volt. – Nagyon meggyötörtek?

Nem volt kellemes, de túléltem. Talon próbált annyira kíméletes lenni, amennyire csak tudott. Garshaw… hagyjuk.

Csak meg akarta mutatni, hogy ő a főnök. Ez csak a reakció volt arra, hogy sarokba szorítottad. Tudtál segíteni?

Azt hiszem. Bár… azonnal eltűnt, és azóta nem is láttam, úgyhogy fogalmam sincs, mire megy azzal, amit elmondtam. És te? Merre jártál? Aggódtam érted.

Volt egy kis dolgom. De minden rendben – nyugtatta meg Malek, de aztán eltűnődött.

Ezer dolgod lenne most, igaz? – nevette el magát Sam. – Visszavenni a parancsnokságot…

Egy kicsit még várhat. Bár, ami titeket illet… máris dolgoztok – pillantott Talon mikroszkópja felé.

Syrah szerint valami nem stimmel a víztisztító rendszerrel. Talon megígérte, hogy utánanéz.

Helyes. Csak csendben.

Gyanakszol valamire? – nézett rá meglepetten Sam.

Ez a dolgom. Mióta nincs biztonsági főnököm, a gyanakvás is rám hárul.

Sajnálom Ockert – sütötte le a szemét Sam. – Nem lett volna szabad meghalnia. Ahogy senki másnak sem az Alfa bázison.

Mind tehetetlenek voltunk abban a helyzetben. És… lehetett volna rosszabb is. Ne beszéljünk most erről!

Miről szeretnél beszélni?

Elérted azt, amit én nem tudtam – lépett újra közelebb Malek a nőhöz, és megfogta a kezét.

Csak… alkalmas volt a pillanat, és én résen voltam. Ennyi történt.

Jól csináltad.

Igen… Garshaw kicsit orrol rám, de…

Erről majd még beszélünk.

Húzzam meg magam? – vigyorgott Sam.

Nem, Samantha. Légy csak határozott, és tudd, hogy mit akarsz. Garshaw majd megbékél.

Azt hiszem, a lelke mélyén számít rá, hogy kitalálunk valamit Syrah-val.

Igen, én is úgy vélem. De most… tényleg magadra kell hagynom egy kicsit. Garshaw-val is váltanék néhány szót, és a bázist is át kell vennem.

Persze, menj csak! – mosolygott rá Sam. – De… addig mit csináljak?

Várj meg a szállásomon.

Merre?

Igaz, Syrah sem tudja – látta be Malek, majd kilépett a folyosóra, és elkapta az első arra járó emberét.

Easta, segítenél?

Persze, Malek – lépett be a fiatal lány.

Elkísérnéd Samanthát a szállásomra?

Hogyne – bólintott rá Syrah.

Mi már úgyis találkoztunk – mosolygott Sam is a lányra.

Emlékszem – bólintott rá az is. – Gyere, mutatom az utat.

Hamarosan jövök én is – ígérte Malek. - Sietek.

Dehogy… a végén még Garshaw rád is megharagszik – vigyorgott Sam. – Majd jössz, ha végeztél mindennel.

Rendben – egyezett bele Malek, és csak nézte a két nőt, ahogy elsétáltak. Végtelen elégedettséget és boldogságot érzett, hogy végre tényleg maga mellett tudhatja Syraht és Samanthát.

Eközben a két nő egymás mellett sétált az alagútban.

Korábban sosem hittem volna, hogy csatlakozol hozzánk – fürkészte Easta Samet.

Nagyon sokáig én sem. De a sors kifürkészhetetlen – mosolygott rá Sam. – Te régóta vagy tok'ra?

Éppen tíz éve.

Hát, az egy érdekes év volt – nevette el magát Sam.

Valóban – hagyta rá a lány. – Itt is vagyunk – engedte előre egy közepes méretű helyiségbe, ahonnan még több másik nyílt.

Köszönöm, hogy idehoztál – mosolygott rá hálásan Sam, de aztán tanácstalanul nézett körül.

Emlékszem még, milyen érzés – nevette el magát Easta. – Kicsit… elveszettnek érzed magad, igaz?

Igen, azt hiszem ez a jó kifejezés. Főleg úgy, hogy Syrah sem ismeri ezt a bázist. Tudod, ő már sztázisban került ide. Fogalma sincs, hogy mit és kit merre talál.

Tudom. Ha gondolod, szívesen megmutatok néhány dolgot, bár lehet, hogy Malek maga szeretne körbevezetni.

Igaz – mosolyodott el Sam. – Akkor ezt a lehetőséget meghagyjuk neki.

Rendben. Akkor… hagylak egy kicsit feleszmélni. De ha bármiben segíthetek, vagy szeretnél beszélgetni, a szállásom kétkanyarnyira van innen. Kilépsz a folyosóra, balra fordulsz, aztán egy jobb kanyar és egy bal.

Jobbra és balra – ismételte Sam. – Megjegyeztem. Köszönöm, Easta! Biztosan keresni foglak.

Rendben! – mosolygott még rá a lány, aztán elsietett a dolgára.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam először úgy döntött, hogy nézelődik Malek két helyiségből álló lakrészében, bár nem akart túl tolakodó sem lenni, így csak óvatosan szemlélgette azt a néhány magánjellegű dolgot, amit a tok'ra őrizgetett.

Ezt tőlem kapta. Nagyon sok évvel ezelőtt – mondta Syrah, és Sam elmosolyodott, ahogy érezte a szimbiótája elérzékenyülését, ahogy egy apró, világoskék kristályból készült különleges virágot vett a kezébe, és a gondolatai mélyén látta is a jelenetet, mikor Malek átvette az apró kis ajándékot.

Meglepettnek tűnsz – kuncogott magában Syrah.

Igen – mosolyodott el Sam. – Tudod… én mindig azt hittem, hogy ti mindig… szóval, hogy olyan kemények vagytok és katonásak, kimértek…

Egyrészt ez egyáltalán nincs így, másrészt számtalan példát láttál már az ellenkezőjére – tiltakozott a szimbióta.

Tudom, de mégis…

Majd leomlanak az előítéleteid – biztosította Syrah. – Ha ehhez kevés, hogy ismered az emlékeimet, majd a tapasztalat meggyőz.

Tudom. Amúgy… kicsit kiábrándító… ez az üresség. Tudod, az emberek általában szeretik körülvenni magukat olyan dolgokkal, ami otthonná varázsolja a házukat. Emlékekkel, mindenféle mütyürökkel…

Igen, ez felettébb hasznos lehet olyankor, mikor három perced van minden holmidat összeszedni és indulásra készen állni – mondta kissé cinikusan Syrah, és Sam érzékelte a szimbiótában felbukkanó emlékeket.

Tudom, hogy leginkább ez az ok, de… most már ez nem olyan fenyegető. Igazából már több, mint tíz éve háborítatlanul itt vagytok.

Majd változnak a dolgok. De mi… lassabban változunk, Sam. Sokkal nehezebb évezredek alatt rögzült szokásokat feladni, mint gondolnád. Ami pedig az emlékeket illeti… a mi memóriánk sokkal jobb, és nem kellenek tárgyi dolgok, hogy emlékeztessenek arra, ami történt.

Akkor is… egy fényképre ránézel, és akaratlanul is elmosolyodsz, mert eszedbe jutnak olyan dolgok, amikre nélküle nem gondolnál.

A fontos dolgok tárgyak nélkül is eszedbe jutnak – ellenkezett a szimbióta.

Látom, megvan az első konfliktus témája – szólalt meg az ajtóban Malek.

Mióta vagy itt? – kapta fel a fejét Sam, aki annyira belefeledkezett az érvelésbe, hogy észre sem vette, hogy már nincsenek egyedül.

Két perce – lépett közelebb Malek.

Értem. Amúgy… nincs semmi konfliktus, csak a személyes tárgyak jelentőségéről beszélgettünk.

Amikor telnek az évszázadok és te tucatszor veszíted el azokat a dolgokat, amiket fontosnak érzel – tűnődött el Malek -, megtanulsz nem ragaszkodni a tárgyakhoz, és inkább magadban őrizni az emlékeket. Épp elég… a testvéreid, a barátaid elvesztése, nem akarsz még múlandó anyagi dolgok miatt is bánkódni. És amúgy is… ha kétezer év minden emlékét meg akarnánk őrizni, akkor az alagútrendszer legalább százszor ekkora lenne.

Nem mondom, hogy meggyőztetek – csóválta a fejét Sam.

Nem is ez volt a cél - lépett Sam mögé Malek, és átölelte a derekát. – Hogy érzed magad?

Egy kicsit… hogy is mondta Easta… elveszettnek – pillantott hátra Sam. – Nem igazán tudom, mit kezdjek magammal. Tudod, én mindig csinálok valamit, nem szeretem a tétlenséget.

Adj magadnak néhány napot – tanácsolta Malek. – Addig majd megmutatom a bázist, a környéket, megismersz néhányunkat, aztán… hozzáfoghatsz ehhez – vett ki a zsebéből egy apró kristályt, amit átnyújtott Samnek.

Mi ez?

Apád kutatási eredményei a betegségéről. Azt hiszem, már közel járt. Szabadidejében mindig ezen dolgoztak Selmakkal.

És gondolod, hogy Garshaw csak úgy elnézi, hogy semmi hasznosat nem csinálunk, csak pepecselünk egy őt nem is érintő problémán? – kételkedett Sam.

A laborban mindig van olyan feladat, amivel elfoglalhatod magad, és Garshaw-nak is hasznos. De… ha küldetésre akarsz menni, csak szólj!

Nem szeretném, ha kivételeznél velem ilyen szempontból – sóhajtott Sam, és szembefordult Malekkel.

Nem? Pedig ez volt az első indokod, mikor annak idején megkérdeztem, miért akarsz Syrah-val egyesülni.

Tudom, de te is tudod, hogy nem gondoltam komolyan. Munka szempontjából csak egy ügynököd vagyok a sok közül. Ha van valami nekem való feladat, ne kímélj! Hozzá vagyok szokva az adrenalinhoz, meg ahhoz, hogy minden második nap szét akarják lőni a hátsóm.

Rendben, majd észben tartom – bólintott rá Malek. – És most?

Megnézzük ezt? – pillantott a kristályra Sam.

Nem vagy fáradt? Sok mindenen mentél keresztül az elmúlt órákban.

Nem, egyáltalán nem. Syrah még a fájdalom emlékét is messzire űzte – mondta csodálkozva Sam, mint akiben csak akkor tudatosodott, hogy a korábbi megkínzatásának gyötrelmei teljesen eltűntek a gondolataiból.

Nem szeretnél inkább pihenni egy kicsit? Levegőzni? Sétálni egyet odafent?

Inkább hasznossá tenném magam – nevetett Sam. – Utána majd sétálhatunk. És majd ehetnénk is valamit. Vagy akár fordítva.

Te mindig éhes vagy? – ugratta Malek.

Én? Nem. Bezzeg Syrah… hónapok óta nem evett. Gondolj bele!

Jól van, rendben, belenézünk az adatokba, aztán ehetünk. És még sötétedés előtt felmehetünk egy kicsit a felszínre.

Remek program – értett egyet Sam, így elindultak a labor felé.

Ami azt illeti, hogy adjak magamnak néhány napot… holnap vagy holnapután haza kellene mennem… Garshaw még azt sem hagyta, hogy elbúcsúzzak a többiektől. Úgy léptem le, hogy Landryn és Danielen kívül a kutya se tudja, hol vagyok.

Neki általában azonnal kell minden információ, és olyankor nincs tekintettel senkire. De mit gondolsz, jól fogadnának otthon?

Mitchelt leszámítva nem aggódom – sóhajtott Sam. – Daniellel és Teal'ckel nem lesz baj, Landryvel sem igazán hinném. Janet aggodalmaskodik majd egy kicsikét, de aztán beletörődik. Más pedig valószínűleg nem fog tudni róla, hogy mi történt. Bár félő, hogy Mitchel értesítette O'Neillt, remélve, hogy benne befolyásos támogatóra talál.

Veled tartsak?

Nem, nem szükséges. Csak felesleges feltűnést és feszültséget keltenénk. Beszélek pár emberrel, és ha hazaengednek… hoznék pár cuccot.

Ne hagyd, hogy Syrah összeugorjon valakivel. Kicsit önérzetes tud lenni, és ha összetűzésbe kerül Mitchel alezredessel, akkor ott kő kövön nem marad.

Majd figyelek rájuk – nevette el magát Sam, de aztán Syrah átvette az irányítást. – Ne aggódj miattam, Malek!

De én aggódom. Félek Samantha O'Neillel is beszélni akar majd, ő pedig képes két szóval kihozni a sodrodból. Nagyon rossz véleménnyel van minden tok'ráról, és ezt nem is titkolja.

Tudom. Egy rossz tapasztalat néha egy életre rányomja a bélyegét egy ember gondolkodására. És az ő tapasztalata elég rossz.

Igen. És attól tartok… nem fogja megérteni Samantha döntését, és ezzel nagyon meg fogja őt bántani. És ha mindezért téged fog hibáztatni, akkor téged is.

Igyekszem nem magamra venni. Tudom, hogy meg kell őriznünk a jó diplomáciai kapcsolatot.

Rendben. Akkor… nézzük azt a kristályt – sóhajtott Malek, mikor beléptek egy laborba. Rajtuk kívül még ketten voltak ott, de annyira el voltak merülve a munkába, hogy csak egy pillantásra méltatták őket, mikor odaléptek az egyik géphez, és Malek behelyezte a kristályt.

Két órát töltöttek az adatok átnézésével, de csak úgy felületesen futottak végig rajta.

Igazad volt, tényleg közel járt – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Ha még pár hónapot dolgozhatott volna rajta…

Apádat hajtotta a lelkesedés, az, hogy másokat megkímélhet attól, amin ő maga keresztülment, Selmakot pedig a tudományos kíváncsiság. De a küldetések sokszor elszólították a laborból.

Tudom. Így is hihetetlen munkát végzett. Igyekszem méltó lenni hozzá és befejezni. És akkor talán Landry is megbékül.

Azt mondtad, miatta nem aggódsz.

Nem, nem is aggódom, tudom, hogy ő nem állna az utamba, csak… tudod, ő tényleg komolyan gondolja az aggodalmat, hogy nagyon hamar elfordul majd a figyelmem a Földtől. De ha időnként segíthetnék nekik valahogy… az nekem is és nekik is sokat jelentene. Még akkor is, ha itt időnként… a fenekembe rúgnak majd.

Ahhoz nekem is lenne néhány szavam – szűkült össze Malek szeme.

Oh, csak nem sikerült alig fél nap alatt lázadásra tanítanom? – nevetett Sam.

Tudok én lázadni, ha jó okom van rá – biztosította a férfi. – De komolyra fordítva a szót… senki nem fog… a fenekedbe rúgni… egészen addig, míg nem stratégiai információkat akarsz kiadni. Az, hogy találsz gyógymódot ilyen-olyan betegségekre, amik a világodat sújtják, nem hátráltatják a tok'rát semmiben. De azt tudd, hogy ha viszont ilyenbe botlasz, akkor tényleg keményen megbüntetnek.

Malek, nem célom, hogy ártsak, sem itt, sem a Földön. És remélem, olyan helyzettel nem találkozom soha, ami választásra kényszerít.

Talán nem fogsz. De most együnk valamit, attól talán optimistább leszel.

Menjünk – bólintott rá Sam is, így kivették a kristályt a gépből, és elindultak, hogy harapjanak valamit.

Evés közben Sam elgondolkodott, amit Malek eleinte jól viselt, de aztán megunta.

Merre jársz?

Csak… amit Syrah-nak mondtál… hogy beszélni szeretnék O'Neillel is…

Puskaporos hordó – csóválta meg a fejét Malek.

Egy tok'ra tudja, mi az a puskapor? – nevette el magát Sam.

A legtöbb emberi világban, amit ismerünk, feltalálták valamilyen formában. Bár más kicsit az összetétele, de ugyanarra a célra használják. Szóval igen. De visszatérve O'Neillre…

Nézd, lehet, hogy a viszony a tok'rák és O'Neill között olyan, amilyen, de… nyolc évig volt a felettesem, számíthattam rá jóban-rosszban, és… tulajdonképpen barátok voltunk. Még akkor is, ha azóta eltűnt az életemből.

Ezt értem, Samantha. De a szemében te már nem az az ember vagy, aki voltál. És egy találkozás vele… csak egy csúnya vitával végződhet. Most még úgy érzed, hogy barátként váltatok el, de ha bekövetkezik az, amitől félek, akkor csak rossz érzések maradnak bennetek. Harag, szemrehányás, csalódás… őrizd meg inkább azt, amit most érzel!

Tartozom neki annyival, hogy őszinte vagyok hozzá.

Ahogy akarod – hajtott fejet Malek, de Sam látta rajta, hogy nem nyugodt.

Tudom, hogy igazad van – szorította meg a kezét. – Ha bejön, amit mondasz… tudom én is, hogy jó esély van rá…

Daniel ott lesz, hogy segítsen. És ha hazajössz, én is melletted leszek – ígérte Malek.

Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Sam. – Akkor, ha a parancsnok úr engedélyezi, holnap hazamennék.

Rendben, mehetsz. De légy nagyon óvatos! És siess haza!

Óvatos leszek, ígérem – bólintott rá Sam. – És most? Felfedezzük az erdőt? Syrah már nagyon várja!

Gondoltam – mosolyodott el Malek. – Mehetünk.

Két tok'ra szokott kézen fogva sétálni? – sandított Sam egy huncut mosollyal Malekre, mikor felértek a felszínre.

Természetesen – nyújtotta felé a kezét a másik, amit a nő megfogott, és közelebb lépett Malekhez, miközben letértek az ösvényről, és csak úgy, a fák között sétáltak.

Nem fognak hiányolni az embereid? – kérdezte Sam.

Elérhető vagyok – nyugtatta meg Malek.

Akkor jó. Nem akarom, hogy már az első nap megkapjam, hogy a tauri eltereli a feladatától a parancsnokot.

A parancsnok gondolatainak egy része mindig a feladatán jár. De azt hiszem, azt mindenki tudja, hogy nekem is kell néhány nap, míg újra használható leszek. Nekem is alkalmazkodnom kell az új helyzethez.

Azért remélem, nem esik majd nehezedre – nevette el magát Sam.

Természetesen nem. De az elmúlt húsz évben tényleg csak a feladatomnak éltem. Most van valami más is az életemben. Ez egy kis átszervezést igényel. De meg fogom oldani. Néhány nap alatt nem csak te rázódsz bele az új helyzetbe, hanem én is.

Reméltem, hogy ezt mondod – nevette el magát Sam.

És hogy tetszik Syrah-nak az erdő? – terelte másfele a témát Malek.

Ezt majd ő elmondja neked – kuncogott Sam, és átadta az irányítást a szimbiótának. – Gyönyörű ez a világ - mondta Syrah. – Remélem én is élhetek itt legalább tíz évet. Bár Sam szerint már nem kell olyan gyakran költöznünk.

Valóban. De a készültséget még fenntartjuk, és úgy vélem, ez még sokáig így lesz.

Tudom, és örülök neki. Ez a biztonságunkat szolgálja.

Igen. Bár a CSK1-nek köszönhetően a legtöbb rendszerúr eltűnt a galaxisból, de… jól ismerjük a goa'uldot. Bármikor kiemelkedhet egy újabb a szürke tömegből. Lehet, hogy majd csak évszázadok múlva következik ez be, de nekünk résen kell lennünk.

Résen leszünk, Malek, nem kell aggódnod. És ha újra cselekednünk kell, mindannyian készen fogunk állni a feladatra. De most még nem kell. Most élvezzük az erdőt!

Rendben – adta meg magát Malek, így csendben továbbsétáltak, és csak akkor fordultak vissza, mikor a nap már-már a horizont alá bukott. Így is majdnem besötétedett már, mire visszaértek a bázisra, de mivel nem igazán voltak még fáradtak, úgy döntöttek, felderítik a szövevényes alagútrendszert.

Malek mindent megmutatott Samnek, és a többiekről is mindig mondott néhány szót, bár Syrah a legtöbbjét ismerte. Végül aztán erre is ráuntak, és visszatértek a szállásukra.

Mi a véleményed? – fürkészte Malek Samet, aki letelepedett egy nagyobb kristályra.

Tetszik nekem ez a hely. Bár őszintén szólva a természetes fény hiányzik. Odahaza is a föld alatt dolgoztam, de azért ha hazamentem, a házam a felszínen volt, és hatalmas ablakai voltak, amin besütött a nap. Volt egy csomó virágom, ami néha rosszul viselte, hogy hosszasan távol vagyok, de azért némi életet vittek a házba.

Igen, ezt a legtöbb gazdatest nehezen szokja meg – látta be Malek. - Sokan emiatt vállalnak hosszas küldetéseket olyan világokra, ahol nem kell a föld alatt élniük.

Hát, ezt egy kicsit megértem. De majd ráérő időmben hosszú sétákkal próbálom feltölteni a D-vitamin tartalékaimat.

Ezt Syrah is megoldja neked.

Malek!

Értem, fény és levegőhiányod van idelent – hajtott fejet a férfi. - A hosszas sétákat pedig betervezem a hosszú távú terveidbe.

Helyes – bólintott rá Sam, majd felállt, és közelebb sétált a másikhoz. – Hálás köszönetem, hogy ilyen elnéző vagy velem – simult a férfi két vállára a keze.

Semmi olyan problémát nem vetettél fel, amivel nem találkoztam korábban, és nem számítottam volna rá. De szívesen. És bár a fényhiányodat egyelőre nem tudom megoldani, ha bármit szeretnél, szólj, beszéljük meg, és talán találunk megoldást.

Köszönöm! Tudod, hogy még mindig tudsz nekem kellemes meglepetést okozni? – kérdezte Sam, de Loran nevetésére kapta fel a fejét.

Azt hiszem, ez még jó ideig így lesz – biztosította a nőt.

Loran! – ölelte meg Sam. – Nem is beszéltünk még, mióta itt vagyok.

Nem volt rá alkalom.

Mindig van rá alkalom – mosolygott rá a nő.

Igaz. Elmondhatatlanul örülök, hogy itt vagy.

Én is – nevette el magát Sam, és lassan összeforrtak egy gyengéd csókban. Sam csak egy perc múlva húzódott el a másiktól, de akkor is nevetett.

Csak nem bírtad sokáig – ugratta Maleket, aki időközben visszavette az irányítást. – Amúgy… meséltek majd? Hogy ti hogyan kerültetek össze.

Hisz Syrah tudja.

Nem, Syrah csak azt tudja, amit elmondtatok neki. Nem volt itthon, mikor ti egyesültetek.

És miből gondolod, hogy neked mást mondanánk, mint neki?

Nem mondtam, hogy mást mondanátok… de talán én jobban tudok faggatózni.

Azt vettem észre – szűkült össze Malek szeme. – Jó, majd mesélünk. De most… valamibe belekezdtünk… esetleg folytathatnánk?

Esetleg Syrah-val?

Megengeded?

Persze – mosolygott rá Sam. – Majd esetleg… közben megleplek.

Rendben – egyezett bele Malek, így Sam is átadta az irányítást a szimbiótájának, aki felől olyan elsöprő vágyat érzett, amilyet korábban soha nem tapasztalt.

Syrah… - húzódott el nagy nehezen Malek a párjától jó idővel később, mikor már a belső szobában, az ágy szélén ülve csókolták egymást.

Mi a baj?

Csak az jutott eszembe, hogy Samantha… egyszer már visszautasított hasonló helyzetben.

Akkor még minden más volt – cirógatta meg megnyugtatón a férfi arcát Syrah. – Sam nem volt kirobbanó formában a hosszú betegség után, másrészt… tudta, hogy nem maradhatunk vele, így nem merte megengedni magának, hogy komolyabb érzéseket tápláljon irántad. Tudta, hogy csak légvárat építene, ami huszonnégy órán belül összeomlik.

És most mit érez? – fürkészte a másikat Malek, aztán halványan elmosolyodott, mikor Sam visszakapta az irányítást.

Sam most kíváncsi – mosolygott rá a nő.

Arra, hogy vajon jobb lesz-e, mint a korábbi tapasztalatai?

Nem, arra, hogy százszor, vagy ezerszer lesz jobb – nevette el magát a nő.

Összehasonlíthatatlan – biztosította Malek.

Sejtettem – mosolygott a nő, majd visszahúzta magához Maleket egy csókra, amibe már mindketten teljesen belefeledkeztek. Közben Malek incselkedve, de óvatosan végigcirógatta a nő nyakát, mire Samnek elakadt a lélegzete.

Ó, istenem – sóhajtott. – Én ezt nem fogom kibírni…

Akkor csak lassan mutatom meg neked az egészet – ígérte egy halvány mosollyal Malek, és visszahúzta a nőt egy újabb érzéki, de lassan szenvedélyessé váló csókra.

Samben még egy pillanatra felrémlett, hogy bármikor bárki rájuk törhet, de aztán tovaűzte ezt a gondolatot, és nem maradt semmi más, csak Malek csókja, a simogatása, ahogy lassan megszabadítja a ruháitól, felfedezi az egész testét, felváltva kényeztetve őt magát, és a benne lévő szimbiótát. Sam időnként próbálta viszonozni mindazt, amit kapott, de Malek, úgy tűnt, ebben is csak az irányító szerepet fogadja el, így nem igazán hagyta. Sam szentül elhatározta, hogy erről majd elbeszélget a fejével, de végül Malek szenvedélye ezt a gondolatot is porrá égette. Mikor Sam már úgy érezte, tényleg nem bírja tovább, átadta az irányítást Syrah-nak, aki némi szelíd határozottsággal még Malektől is átvette egy időre az irányító szerepet, ami Samet is elégedettséggel töltötte el. Ő is érezte a férfi testén végifutó reszketést, ahogy Syrah végigcsókolta a nyakát. Hosszú ideig kényeztették egymást, de végül nem bírták már tovább, a testük egybeforrt, és végül olyan gyönyört éltek át, amit Sam korábban elképzelni sem tudott volna.

Mégis csak túlélted, Samantha – cirógatta végig Sam hátát kicsivel később Malek.

Nem tudom – mosolyodott el a nő. – Lehet, hogy meghaltam, és ez a mennyország.

Az micsoda? – nézett rá kíváncsian Malek.

Egy földi vallás szerint oda kerülnek a haláluk után a jó emberek. Egy csodálatos hely, ahol csak jó és szép dolgok vannak, és boldogság…

Ezt nem tudom megígérni neked – mondta Malek, és adott egy puszit a homlokára. – De megteszem, amit tudok.

Tudom – könyökölt fel mellette a nő.

Nem láttam még ennyire makacs embert, mint te, Samantha – mosolygott rá Malek.

Nem? – kuncogott a nő. – Szerintem láttál. Egyet biztos.

Nem, nem… apád is makacs volt, de közel sem annyira, mint te.

Pedig annak kellett lennie, hisz tőle örököltem. Ahogy azt is… hogy élvezni fogom ezt az egészet, azt hiszem.

Ennek örülök. Remélem, később sem fogod megbánni.

Nem, hidd el, nem – nyugtatta meg Sam Maleket, majd visszabújt a vállára, és lassan elcsendesedtek.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam óvatosan körülnézett, mikor másnap reggel a másik oldalon kilépett a kapuból. Landry lefújta a riadót, és lesétált hozzá, így együtt értek a rámpa aljához.

Alezredes! Isten hozta!

Köszönöm, uram!

Teljesült az óhaja?

Igen, uram.

Szóval újra egyesült a szimbiótával.

Syrah-nak hívják.

És…

Minden rendben van vele.

Vagyis búcsúzni jött, alezredes…

Igen, olyasmi. És ha megengedi… elhoznék otthonról néhány dolgot.

Sam…

Tudom, hogy most gyanakszik rám, uram – nézett a férfira elnézően Sam -, de higgye el, semmi rosszban nem töröm a fejem. Egyszerűen csak… szükségem lenne pár személyes holmimra. Ha annyira aggódik, adjon mellém két őrt, hogy elkísérjenek.

Erre semmi szükség, alezredes. Talán Dr. Jackson is megteszi.

Ezt örömmel hallom – mosolyodott el Sam, miközben felfele indultak a tárgyalóba. Landry még közben beszólt Walternek, hogy kerítse elő Danielt, aztán leültek a nagy asztalhoz.

És mi a helyzet odaát, alezredes?

Volt lehetőségem belenézni apám kutatásaiba, uram. Azt kell mondjam, ha minden jól megy, néhány hónapon belül tudok adni egy kísérleti gyógyszert a leukémiára.

Ezek elég súlyos szavak, Sam.

Tudom, uram. De tény, hogy apám már nagyon közel járt a megoldáshoz. És az előzetes ismereteink szerint egy kis módosítással akár más hasonló betegségekre is hatásos lehet, mint például a csontvelőrák.

Ígéretesnek hangzik.

Valóban. Igaz, hogy valószínűleg nem fogok tudni minden időmben ezzel foglalkozni, de megteszem, amit tudok. És Syrah is.

És… a küldetések?

Azt hiszem, Malek először azt szeretné, hogy a laborban találjak magamra. Gondolom lesz vagy egy tucat tok'ra érdekeltségű kutatásom is, de majd valahogy besuvasztom ezt is. Majd aztán jöhetnek a küldetések. De Syrah is inkább tudós, mint ügynök, így kisebb a valószínűsége, hogy kapnék egy olyan feladatot, ami hosszabb időre elszólít valahova.

Értem. És Malek?

Malek egy bölcs és gondoskodó tok'ra.

Meglepne, ha egy tok'ra nem ezt mondaná a másikról.

Ha emberként kérdez meg uram, akkor is ezt mondtam volna – csóválta meg a fejét Sam, de abban a pillanatban befutott Daniel.

Sam, helló! – mosolygott a nőre. – Minden rendben?

Igen – bólintott rá mosolyogva Sam is.

Akkor jó. Meddig maradsz?

Szerintem a tábornok nem enged nekem egy napnál többet – sandított a férfira Sam, aki bűntudatosan elhúzta a száját. – Nem gond. Csak pár emberrel akarok beszélni.

Kivel? – kérdezett közbe Landry.

Janet, Teal'c – tűnődött el a nő.

Igen… a feletteseinek meg magyarázkodjak én, igaz? – nézett rá kérdőn Landry.

Mitchel alezredesnek nem vagyok hajlandó magyarázkodni – vont vállat Sam. - Az pedig, hogy ő még kit kevert bele… nos… majd meglátjuk.

Mire gondol?

Nem lennék meglepve, ha O'Neill tábornok már úton lenne Washingtonból.

Nem tudok róla.

Miből gondolja, hogy magát beavatnák? Azt hiszem, kettejük közt ebben az ügyben van egyfajta véd és dacszövetség – csóválta a fejét Sam.

Ebben biztosak lehetünk. Nem tudom, hogy ha O'Neill tábornok tényleg idejön…

Én mindenre fel vagyok készülve, uram. De jó lenne, ha őt meg Mitchelt csak fegyvertelenül engedné a közelembe.

Sam… okosan, jó?

Rajtam nem fog múlni, uram. De most gyorsan hazaugranék, ha Daniel elvisz.

Menjenek! De Sam… csak semmi turpisság!

Hát persze, uram – nevette el magát Sam, aztán Danielre nézett. – Mehetünk?

Mehetünk – bólintott rá Daniel.

Ha megkérlek, vigyázol a házamra? – kérdezte Sam Danielt a liftben. – Ott is lakhatsz, ha van kedved.

Még jó, hogy kutyád nincs, mert most azt is a nyakamba varrnád – nevette el magát a férfi.

Szerintem te örülnél neki.

Lehet – vont vállat Daniel. – Sam, tényleg minden oké?

Igen, Daniel, minden oké. Syrah-val jól kijövünk, a munkát is szeretni fogom…

És Malek?

Őt is – nevetett Sam. – Kár, hogy te nem ismered úgy, ahogy én.

Azért egy kicsit ismerem. Mikor iderángattam hozzád… amikor még beteg voltál… beszélgettünk valamennyit.

Persze. Mindkettőtök idegei pattanásig feszültek. Úgy lehet ám csak igazán beszélgetni – bólintott rá Sam. – Remélem, egyszer lesz majd lehetőségetek normális körülmények között is.

Biztosan – vont vállat Daniel. – De most szállj be és menjünk! – mondta Daniel, mikor felértek a felszínre. – Ha nem érünk vissza két órán belül, Landry ránk küldi a kommandósokat.

Igen, az lehet – sóhajtott Sam. – Daniel… vezethetek? Azt hiszem, hosszú ideig ez az utolsó lehetőségem ilyesmire.

És útközben eltérítesz? – engedte beszállni a nőt a kormányhoz Daniel.

Jaj, ne kezd te is ezt a Landry féle gyanakvó dumát. Mégis hova térítenélek? Legfeljebb egy jó kávézóba, hogy mielőtt elmegyek, még igyak egy finom kávét egy habos sütivel – indított Sam, miközben kihajtottak a bázisról.

Abban még benne is lennék – bólintott rá Daniel. – Nem sokat aludtam múlt éjjel. Meghívlak. Ez lesz az én búcsúajándékom.

Aggódtál értem?

Az is, meg aggódtam, hogy Mitchel vagy Jack nekem esik, még mielőtt visszajössz.

Hát, ezek szerint megúsztad. Megvárnak engem.

Igen, szerintem is – értett egyet a férfi, és úgy tűnt, mindketten ezen töprengenek, mert az út hátralévő részében csendben voltak.

Sok mindent akarsz vinni? – kérdezte Daniel, mikor már beléptek a házba.

Csak ami egy hátizsákba belefér – vont vállat Sam. – Tételes listát szeretnél róla?

Sam, nem kémkedni jöttem veled, hanem mert máshogy nem engedtek volna ki. Felőlem azt viszel, amit akarsz. A potenciálisan veszélyes információk nem a hátizsákodban lesznek, hanem a fejedben, de én személy szerint nem igazán aggódom emiatt – nyugtatta meg Daniel a nőt.

Kösz, Daniel – mosolygott rá Sam, és lassan nekiállt összeszedni a szükséges dolgait. Néha megállt egy-egy fénykép, vagy más régi emlék előtt, de némi tűnődés után a legtöbbet visszatette a helyére, de azért lassan megtelt a hátizsákja.

Daniel, tényleg vigyáznál a házamra? – tért vissza a férfihoz, aki egy pohár narancslével a kezében a nappaliban lévő kanapén ült, mióta csak magára hagyta.

Hogy? – kapta fel a fejét kiszakadva a gondolataiból. – Ja… persze. Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi gond. Megöntözöm a virágokat, lenyírom a füvet…

Mintha otthon lennél – bólintott rá Sam.

Kösz, Sam!

Mit?

El is adhatnád.

Aztán mi a fenét kezdenék az árával? – nevetett a nő. – Ha örülsz neki, a tiéd. Neked adom a motoromat is.

Kösz, de… vele nem leszünk akkora barátságban.

Majd, ha egyszer hazajövök, kibékítelek benneteket – biztosította Sam. – Most… ejtsük meg azt a kávét, aztán menjünk vissza, mert szerintem Landryt kitör a frász, míg idekint vagyok.

Az tuti – nevetett Daniel, így visszaültek a kocsiba, és elindultak.

Sam és Daniel miután kellemesen elbeszélgettek egy kávé mellet, viszonylag jó hangulatban sétáltak a nő laborja fele, de mikor kinyílt az ajtó, odabent O'Neill várt rájuk.

Daniel… - nézett Sam a barátjára, mire az bólintott.

Ha kellenék, megtalálsz.

Köszönöm! – mosolygott rá Sam, majd amikor a férfi elsétált, belépett az irodájába, és megállt a mögötte becsukódó ajtó előtt.

Uram! – köszöntötte a felettesét egy biccentéssel.

Üljön le, Carter! – szólt rá a férfi, mire Sam letelepedett az asztal másik oldalán.

Uram? – nézett rá kérdőn a nő.

Tudja, Carter – könyökölt O'Neill az asztalra -, sokat gondolkodtam ezen az egészen.

Igen?

Sok éjszaka nem aludtam, mikor olyan kutyául volt…

Igazán eljöhetett volna meglátogatni. Jólesett volna, ha tudom, hogy gondol rám, és nem abban a hitben haldoklom, hogy eszébe sem jutok - mondta Sam, mire a férfi arca megrándult.

Sok a munka Washingtonban – mondta végül.

Igen – bólintott rá némi cinizmussal Sam. – Azért egy vasárnap délutánt beiktathatott volna. Csak hogy ne halogassa a temetésemig… amikor már nem tudok válaszolni a kérdéseire – mondta, mire a férfi lehajtotta a fejét, egy darabig bűntudatosan hallgatott, de aztán felnézett.

Igaza van, Carter – ismerte be. – Elszúrtam, oké? Ezt akarta hallani?

Nem – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – De örülök, hogy belátta, uram. Amúgy… megértem. Tudom, milyen nehéz szembenézni valakivel, aki órákra van a haláltól. Én végigcsináltam, és átkozottul nehéz volt. Nem vetem a szemére, hogy nem akarta megtenni.

Nem ezért – hajtotta le a fejét megint a férfi.

Mindegy – vont vállat Sam. – Beszéljünk inkább arról, ami miatt iderepült.

Carter… - nézett fel megint O'Neill. – Biztos benne, hogy ez a helyes megoldás?

Igen.

Tényleg megéri?

Nézze, uram… ha csak száz leukémiás beteget menthetek meg attól a fájdalmas leépüléstől, amin én keresztülmentem… igen, már megérte.

És ezt itthon nem tudja megtenni?

Féregjárat-fizikával nem tudok betegeket gyógyítani. Ellenben Syrah biológiatudásával igen.

És mi lesz velünk? Azokkal, akiket itt hagy?

Ha meghaltam volna, mi lenne magukkal? – kérdezett vissza Sam egy kicsit bosszúsan. – Eljöttek volna a temetésemre, ittak volna egy wiskhey-t az emlékemre, és minden ment volna tovább. Daniel néha kijött volna hozzám, hoz pár szál virágot, és ennyi.

Gondolja?

Nagyon meglepődnék, uram, ha máshogy történt volna. De cáfoljon meg, ha tévedek! Önt a bokros washingtoni teendői nem engedték volna, hogy eljöjjön a síromhoz, akár csak a halálom évfordulóján.

Lehet, hogy igaza van… de nem Washington miatt…

Na igen, a bűntudat nagy úr – bólintott rá Sam. – Főleg, amikor már nincs lehetősége bocsánatot kérni.

Sam… ne menjen el, kérem! – nézett rá valóban kérlelőn a férfi, aki egy pillanat alatt levetkőzte magáról a tábornoki álarcot magáról, és mint normális ember ült a nővel szemben.

Kár, hogy ehhez ez kellett – sóhajtott Sam csüggedten.

Mi?

Hogy kétszer majdnem elveszítsen… ez kellett ahhoz, hogy ilyen hangnemben tudjon hozzám szólni. Kár. Ha megteszi még az előtt, hogy beteg lettem volna, talán minden másként lenne.

Tudja, hogy nem tehettem. Most sem tehetném.

Ez egy orbitális kifogás, ami mögé mindketten elbújtunk. Mert így volt kényelmes. Egyszerű, komplikációmentes… De valójában semmi más, mint struccpolitika.

Még változhat.

Tényleg? – kérdezett vissza valóban meglepetten a nő. – Mondja, uram, mi változna, ha maradnék?

Nem tudom – sütötte le a szemét O'Neill.

Látja, uram, ez az a válasz, ami valójában azt jelenti, hogy semmi – bólintott rá Sam. – És tulajdonképpen már nem is akarok maradni – vont vállat. – Már van egy másik életem.

Valaki mással?

Igen.

Akkor ezt többszörösen elszúrtam, igaz? – temette a tenyerébe az arcát O'Neill.

Ha itthon maradnék, uram, csak kerülgetnénk egymást a nyugdíjig, és végül csak utálnánk egymást, hogy elszúrtuk az életünket – nézett rá egy kis szánakozó mosollyal a nő. - Még nem késő, hogy mindketten egy új életet kezdjünk, és legyen egy normális életünk.

Nekem ahhoz már tizenkét éve késő – morogta az ujjai közül a férfi.

Ne most merüljön bele az önsajnálatba, uram! – szólt rá szigorúan Sam.

Hogy beszél velem, Carter? – kapta fel a fejét a férfi.

Ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy letérítsem egy olyan pályáról, ami csak a totális csődbe vezet… eddig nem tehettem meg, de most már úgy érzem, igen. Jack… lépjen tovább!

Az nem hiszem, hogy menni fog.

Uram…

Nem maga miatt, Carter… leginkább a régi dolgok miatt.

Sajnálom, uram – sóhajtott Sam. – De olyan sok ideje már annak. Tudom, hogy… elkíséri élete végéig, de… még így is megpróbálhatna egy normális életet élni. Charlie már húsz éves lenne… és nem hiszem, hogy azt szeretné, hogy az apja elássa magát az emlékek fájdalmába.

Ez nem ilyen egyszerű – rázta meg a fejét a férfi.

Tudom, uram. Egy kicsit önnek is akarnia kéne, hogy sikerüljön. Amíg ezzel a remeteséggel vezekel azért, ami akkor történt, mindazért, amin Sarah-val keresztülmentek… addig semmi nem fog változni. Én viszont belefáradtam ebbe. Élni akarok. És megtaláltam azt a helyet, ahol megtehetem, azt az embert, akivel megtehetem.

Tok'rát – helyesbített O'Neill.

Valóban – hagyta rá Sam.

Sam, hogy bírja elviselni azt a micsodát a fejében? – kérdezte értetlenül a férfi.

Szeretem Syrah-t – mosolyodott el Sam. – Kedves, megértő, jó humora van, és okos… nagyon jó tudós.

Ez utóbbit elhiszem. De a többi nekem nem összeegyeztethető egy tok'rával – csóválta a fejét némi iszonnyal a szemében a férfi.

Pedig Syrah esetében ez a helyzet. Még akkor is kedves volt hozzám, mikor kirángattam a sztázisból, hogy gyógyítson meg. Megértette, pedig neki sem volt egy leányálom, amin keresztülment. Nagyon nem.

Én értem, Sam, hogy hálás neki…

Nem, uram, nem érti. Én tényleg hálás vagyok neki, ez egy dolog. Az meg egy másik dolog, hogy tényleg szeretem, és szeretnék vele lenni.

Na persze. És ki az a szerencsés, aki megnyerte magát, meg azt az agyondicsért kukacot a fejében?

Fontos ez?

Talán nem.

Szerintem sem – bólintott rá Sam, és egy kis időre eltűnődött. – Elmegyek, uram – szólalt meg végül. – Tulajdonképpen már el is mentem, csak hazaugrottam pár dologért. De ez nem változtat semmin.

Gondoltam, hogy így van – húzta el a száját O'Neill.

Nem azért megyek el, hogy magával kiszúrjak. Még akkor sem, ha most meg van győződve erről.

Nem gondolom ezt, Sam. Csak… meg kellett próbálnom.

És csak így… ilyen egyszerűen belátja, hogy nem sikerül itt tartania?

Mégis mit tehetnék? Nem ígérhetek magának semmit, amivel maradásra bírhatnám… és ahogy mondta, nem lophatom el az életét. Ha menni akar, menjen… Remélem, megtalálja, amit keres.

Én is remélem, uram – sóhajtott Sam, de nem tudta, mit mondhatna még, így csendben maradt, és egy kis ideig tűnődtek, de aztán Jack fürkészőn ránézett.

Tényleg van magában egy olyan izé?

Igen – bólintott rá Sam.

Csak… olyan normálisan el lehet beszélgetni magával…

Ez korábban is így volt, uram. Kár, hogy soha nem élt a lehetőséggel, amíg lehetett. De csak, hogy meggyőzzem – tűnt fel egy kis pimasz mosoly az arcán, de O'Neill tiltakozni kezdett.

Igazán nem szükséges, elhiszem én magának is – mondta gyorsan, de Sam átadta az irányítást Syrah-nak.

O'Neill tábornok!

Mit akar? – kérdezte a férfi kissé ellenségesen.

Csak szeretném biztosítani, hogy vigyázni fogok Samanthára.

Remélem is – mondta neki keményen a férfi. – Ha Carternek valami baja esik, én hét galaxisban is megtalálom magát, és kitekerem a nyakát! Megértette?

Hogyne, tábornok – bólintott rá Syrah. – Megértem, hogy így érez. Hogy neheztel rám. De emellett hálás vagyok, hogy ezt nem vetíti ki Samanthára. Aggódtam, hogy vele is ellenséges lesz miattam.

Ő nem ártott nekem soha – rázta meg a fejét a férfi. – Mindig számíthattam rá. De ő már magához tartozik… és ahhoz a másik férfihoz.

Boldog lesz velünk, tábornok. Ezt megígérhetem.

Megbocsát, ha ezt nehezemre esik elhinni? – nézett rá kételkedve Jack.

Gondoltam. Csak el akartam mondani. De visszaadom magának Samanthát. Talán még mondana neki valamit, mielőtt elmegy – mondta Syrah, és lassan visszahúzódott.

Megnyugodott egy kicsit, uram? – kérdezte Sam.

Miért is kellett volna?

Hogy Syrah nem az a szörnyeteg, aminek maga elképzelte.

Ennyivel meg kellett volna győznie?

Reméltem, hogy egy kicsit igen. De nem számít. Csak azt akartam, hogy a következő időkben nyugodtan aludjon. Legalábbis miattam.

Majd megpróbálom.

Rendben. Akkor… remélem, még találkozunk, uram – állt fel Sam a székéről, mire a férfi megcsóválta a fejét.

Csak így egyszerűen kidob?

Nem kell tovább belekényszerítenünk egymást ebbe a szituációba, uram. Azt hiszem, mindent elmondtunk, amit kellett, a továbbiakban csak feleslegesen gyötörnénk egymást. Nem szabad több bűntudatot keltenünk egymásban. És… Landry tábornok csak huszonnégy órát engedélyezett nekem, és van még néhány ember, akitől szeretnék elköszönni.

Értem – állt fel a férfi is, és kifele indult, de aztán megtorpant. – Mitchellel nem lesz ilyen könnyű dolga – figyelmeztette a nőt. – Tajtékzik.

Fél, ha én elmegyek, lassan a többiek is elszivárognak körüle.

Tényleg ezt hiszi?

Mit, hogy Mitchel ettől fél, vagy, hogy a többiek is más irányt vesznek? Igen. Mindkettő.

Lehet, hogy igaza van. De ettől még valószínűleg le kell vele boxolnia.

Tudom, uram. Köszönöm a figyelmeztetést.

Nincs mit, Carter. Vigyázzon magára! – mondta még a férfi, aztán kisétált.

Maga is – szólt még utána Sam, aztán visszaroskadt a székére.

Sam, jól meggondoltad ezt az egészet? – szólította meg a szimbióta, és Sam kézzelfoghatóan érezte az aggodalmát.

Tudod, hogy igen. Mikor beteg voltam, sok mindent átértékeltem. Hogy mi a fontos, és mi nem, hogy kire számíthatok, és kire nem. Hogy ki igaz barát, és ki nem. Ami korábban fontos volt, mára már kevésbé az.

De érzem, hogy fáj…

Igen, mert… most tudatosodik igazán, hogy ez az egész már csak a múltam része. Hogy az utak néha elágaznak, és én másfele kanyarodok rajta, mint ő, vagy a többiek. De amit Jacknek mondtam… hogy belefáradtam az egészbe… a reménytelenségbe, a kilátástalanságba… a gondolataim, az érzéseim állandó leplezésébe… komolyan gondoltam. Nekem nincs kedvem elpazarolni az életemet a csodára várakozással, ami sosem jön el, mikor valami sokkal jobbal is tölthetem. Tudod… Malek annyira más… képes felvállalni, kimutatni az érzéseit… és ez nekem úgy kell, mint fuldoklónak az éltető levegő. Ő ugyanúgy a parancsnokom, ugyanúgy felettem áll a hierarchiában, mégis… vállalja, hogy hozzá tartozom… sőt, megkockáztatom, hogy büszkén vállalja. Mikor reggel eljöttem tudta, hogy legalább egy tucat őr figyel bennünket, mégis, megcsókolt, magához ölelt… neki ez nem ciki, vagy mit tudom én, Jacknek milyen érzés… Malek azt akarja, hogy mindenki tudja, hogy összetartozunk.

Ez így van, Sam.

Tudom, hogy aggódsz, Syrah… de tudod, hogy szeretem Maleket. És ez az érzés sokkal… élőbb… mint a Jack iránti érzéseim valaha voltak.

Tudom, Sam. Mindkét érzésedet jól ismerem. Csak tudom, hogy egy ember milyen nehezen tud hátrahagyni egy érzést, amit ilyen sokáig őrizgetett.

Már jó ideje magam mögött hagytam, Syrah… már csak az volt hátra, hogy ki tudjam mondani. Ideje volt. De ezzel azt hiszem, végleg lezártam. És most… induljunk tovább!

Rendben. Merre?

Induljunk el Janethez, aztán majd meglátjuk, hol térítenek el bennünket útközben.

Mehetünk – hagyta jóvá Syrah, így kiléptek Sam laborjából, és a gyengélkedő fele indultak.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam, üdv! – derült fel a doktornő arca, mikor beléptek. – Minden rendben? Gyere beljebb!

Szia, Janet! – mosolygott rá Sam is, aztán feltelepedett az első ágy szélére. – Szóval te még nem hallottál semmit – fürkészte Dr. Fraisert, aki erre alaposan szemügyre vette a másik nőt.

Mit kellett volna hallanom? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

Huhh… ez így nehéz lesz – somolygott maga elé Sam.

Mit műveltél már megint? – tette csípőre a kezét Janet.

Mert én olyan vagyok, aki folyton művel valamit?

Igen, Sam, olyan vagy – sóhajtott Janet. – Na, ki vele!

Gyere, ülj le mellém – hívta Sam, és bár a nő kezdett bosszús lenni, tudta, hogy Sam nem mond addig semmit, így végül engedelmeskedett.

Szóval?

Újra egyesültem Syrah-val – bökte ki gyorsan Sam, mielőtt meggondolja magát.

Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét Janet. – De… miért? Sam… megint nem vagy jól? – tört ki rajta az aggodalom. – Nekem miért nem szóltál? – kezdett volna méltatlankodni, de Sam megfogta a kezét.

Nyugi! Jól vagyok, semmi bajom. Ez most nem erről szólt. Csak Syrah-ról és rólam. És persze még néhány más dologról, de ezt most bonyolult lenne elmondani. Csak azt akartam, hogy tőlem tudd meg.

Nem mondom, hogy boldoggá teszel, Sam – csóválta meg a fejét Janet.

Pedig régen úgy tűnt, kedveled Syraht.

Ez nem arról szól, hogy kedvelem vagy sem. Vagy legalábbis nem csak arról. Legalábbis, ha jól sejtem a szándékaidat.

Elmegyek.

Puff neki – húzta el a száját Janet. – És a CSK1? Te vagy a lelke.

És Daniel és Teal'c és még Mitchel is – vont vállat Sam.

Talán. De nélküled nem lesz ugyanolyan. Nélküled az egész bázis nem lesz ugyanolyan. Nekem biztos, hogy nagyon fogsz hiányozni, de szerintem még sokaknak.

Tudom, de nem nyom nélkül tűnök el. Bármikor elértek. Mindig szívesen látlak téged, Danielt, Teal'cet…

És mi lesz Cassie-vel? – kérdezte szomorúan Janet.

Ha nagyobb lesz, talán majd megérti, miért megyek el.

Cassie már nagylány, Sam. Csak mi látjuk még mindig annak a kislánynak, aki volt. Már majdnem felnőtt.

Tudom. De… amikor beteg voltam, még nem volt az, arról nem is beszélve, hogy nem engedted a közelembe, így nem tudja, min mentem keresztül.

Együtt döntöttünk így, ha jól emlékszem – mondta kissé védekezőn a doktornő.

Tudom. Nem is akartam a szemedre vetni, csak… ha látta volna, milyen állapotban voltam… tudom, tudom, Janet, hogy még kicsi volt ahhoz, hogy szembenézzen ilyen dolgokkal… de akkor megértené, hogy miért akarok mindent megtenni, hogy másokat megóvjak ettől. A fájdalomtól, a leépüléstől, a kemoterápia mellékhatásaitól, a rettegéssel töltött éjszakáktól… attól a kíntól, mikor fojtogató halálfélelemre ébredsz az éjszaka közepén. Mondd ezt el neki! Hogy azért teszem, hogy gyógyíthatóvá tegyek ilyen és ehhez hasonló szörnyű betegségeket itt a Földön. És ehhez persze számítok a te segítségedre is, és Heyes professzorra.

Miről beszélsz, Sam?

Apám odaát rengeteget dolgozott azon, hogy gyógymódot találjon a leukémiára. Már nagyon közel járt a megoldáshoz. Nekem nincs más dolgom, mint hogy folytassam a munkáját. Amint tudok valami használhatót adni, átadom nektek tesztelésre. Heyes professzor tudja itteni laborkörülmények között tesztelni, aztán majd meglátja, hogyan tovább, és nekem is tud valami irányvonalat adni. Szóval… kapcsolatban maradunk, ne aggódj! És ha esetleg őrzöl valamit a régi vérmintámból, elvinnék egy ampullát, hogy frissebb mintákon tudjak én is dolgozni.

Ez szépen hangzik, Sam, de nem hinném, hogy csak ennyi lenne a dolgod odaát.

Emiatt ne aggódj, a parancsnokot majd leveszem a lábáról egy csábos mosollyal – nevetett Sam.

Malek? – mosolyodott el Janet is.

Hát persze.

Sam, Sam… - csóválta a fejét Janet. – Nem vagy egy egyszerű eset.

Sosem voltam az – biztosította Sam. – De azért csinálom, mert hiszek benne, hogy így tehetem a legtöbbet a jó ügyért.

Tudom, Sam. És… Syrah? Nincs ellenére, hogy a Földért gürcöljön?

Miért lenne, doktornő? – kérdezte Syrah, aki időközben átvette az irányítást. – A laborban mindig három-négy kutatásom szokott futni párhuzamosan. Hogy ebből egy a Föld javát szolgálja… örülök, hogy Samet boldoggá teszem ezzel. És Selmak nagyon helyesen abból a vegyületből indult ki, amivel a szimbióta az egyesülés útján gyógyítja ezt a betegséget. Már csak azt a fizikai kontrollt kell tökéletesíteni a gyógyszerben, amit a szimbióta gyakorol a gazdatest sejtjeire. És ha lesz egy mintánk, amin folytathatjuk a kísérleteket, akkor hamar célegyenesbe érhetünk. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ezek a betegségek kisebb nagyobb mutációval a legtöbb emberlakta világon előfordulnak, így nem csak a Föld érdeke, hogy gyógyíthatóvá tegyük őket.

Ígéretes. De… megbocsásson Syrah ezért a megjegyzésért, de ha gyógyíthatóvá teszik a rákos betegségeket… elesnek jó néhány gazdatesttől…

Doktornő! – szakította félbe szigorúan Syrah. – Tudja, azelőtt is mindig megoldottuk valahogy ezt a kérdést, mielőtt ez a hallgatólagos megállapodás megszületett volna a tok'ra és a tauri között. Másrészt számos más típusú, gyógyíthatatlannak minősített betegség sújtja az emberi fajt.

Ez igaz – látta be szomorúan Janet is.

Harmadrészt, ha Sam tervei a szarkofággal működőképesek lesznek, akkor ez a probléma kevésbé égetővé válik, hisz a gazdatest élethosszát még a mostaninak is többszörösére tudjuk növelni.

Ha ez bekövetkezik, szóljon, akkor talán még engem is rá tud venni erre az őrültségre – nevette el magát Janet.

Észben tartom ezt a mondatot, doktornő – nézett rá egy félmosollyal Syrah, mire Janet szintén mosolyogva összeszorította a szemét.

Majd jobban odafigyelek arra, mit mondok.

Késő – biztosította továbbra is mosolyogva a tok'ra.

Hát jó – vont vállat Janet. – Syrah, vigyázzon Samre! – kérte inkább.

Úgy lesz, doktornő, ezt megígérem – ígérte Syrah, majd visszahúzódott, és visszaadta Samnek a kontrollt.

Igazad volt, tényleg kedvelem – csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva Janet.

Akkor jó.

De azért aggódom érted.

Tudom, és hálás vagyok – mosolygott rá Sam, és megszorította a csuklóját. – De hidd el, nem lesz baj! És hamarosan újra találkozunk – ígérte. – De most mennem kell tovább… Janet! Ha bármikor kellenék… elértek. Daniel és Walter is tudja, hogy hol.

Én még csak-csak odamegyek, Sam, de Cass…

Szeretném, ha egyszer elhinné, hogy a tok'ra nem goa'uld. De nem erőltetem rá. Talán, majd ha már lecsillapodott megbeszélhetjük ezt az egészet.

És most rám hagysz egy hisztis kamaszt…

Te mindig jobban kezelted, mint én – hajtotta le a fejét bűntudatosan Sam. – És azt hiszem, mindkettőnknek csak nehezebb lenne, ha megpróbálnék beszélni vele. Nekem biztos, de szerintem ő sem lenne boldog, ha érezné bennem Syraht.

Sam, nyugi, semmi baj, megoldom. De ha nem most, akkor később szembe kell nézned a szemrehányásaival.

Tudom. De ma már volt egy kemény beszélgetésem, és még egy lesz is. Mondd meg Cassnek, hogy szeretem, és hogy ne ítéljen el azért, amit tettem.

Megmondom.

Jól van, akkor most megyek – állt fel Sam, még megölelték egymást Janettel, aztán nehéz szívvel otthagyta a gyengélkedőt, és Teal'c szállása felé vette az útját.

Carter alezredes! – köszöntötte egy apró biccentéssel a férfi, mikor ajtót nyitott neki.

Beengedsz, Teal'c?

Természetesen – nyitotta szélesebbre az ajtót a férfi. Sam besétált az apró kis szobába, elment a férfi mellett, aki becsukta az ajtót, de nem fordult vissza felé.

Érzed még? – kérdezte halkan.

A benned lévő szimbiótát? – tisztázta Teal'c. – Alig.

Higgadtan fogadod – fordult meg Sam.

Azt gyanítom, azzal a szimbiótával egyesültél újra, aki meggyógyított.

Igen.

Elárulod, hogy miért?

Számtalan okot tudnék mondani, Teal'c – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Syraht, Maleket, a Földet, a tok'rát… mindenki csak jól járhat. És persze én is.

Értem.

Hiányozni fogtok. Te és Daniel…

Mitchel alezredes?

Hát… az attól függ, hogy ő hogy reagálja le ezt az egészet – sóhajtott egy nagyot Sam.

Még nem tudja?

Tudja, de még nem találkoztunk.

Értem. Mit fogsz mondani neki?

Szerinted meghallgat, bármit is mondok?

Nem, azt hiszem, nem.

Én is ettől félek. Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék neki.

Úgy gondolom, a legfontosabb, hogy higgadt maradj, Carter alezredes.

Hisztéria ellen az vajmi keveset segít – sóhajtott Sam. – De igazad van, Teal'c. Ígérem, próbálok higgadt maradni. És köszönöm neked…

Mit, Carter alezredes?

Hogy így állsz hozzá.

Biztos vagyok benne, hogy alaposan átgondoltad a döntésed, és azért határoztál így, mert ezt érzed helyesnek.

Igen.

Te is hiányozni fogsz nekem, Carter alezredes.

Köszönöm, Teal'c – tűnt fel egy szomorú mosoly a nő arcán. – De… az utóbbi időben te is egyre többet vagy távol a Földtől.

Igen – látta be a férfi. – A politikai helyzet a Dakarán egyre indulatosabb. Eljön majd a nap, mikor nekem is végleg el kell hagynom ezt a világot, hogy segíthessem Bra'tac mestert a munkájában.

Gyanítottam, hogy így van – bólintott rá Sam. – De neked is nehéz döntés lesz majd.

Valóban – hajtott fejet a férfi. – Nagyon sokat köszönhetek ennek a világnak, és a CSK1-nek.

Teal'c te is rengeteget tettél a Földért. És senki nem tenne neked szemrehányást, ha hazatérnél a népedhez. Persze nem buzdítani akarlak, hogy menj el, csak… szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy ha majd egyszer eljön ez a nap, én megértelek.

Köszönöm, Carter alezredes!

Néha meglátogatsz majd? – kérdezte reménykedve Sam.

Helyesebb lenne egy semleges világban találkoznunk – tűnődött el Teal'c.

Nálunk nem kell tartanod semmitől – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Hidd el, minden tok'ra ismeri a neved, és senki sem bántana.

Rendben – adta meg magát a férfi, de abban a pillanatban váratlanul kinyílt az ajtaja, és egy meglehetősen dühös Mitchel tűnt fel benne.

Carter alezredes, azonnal velem jön! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrően, mire a nő vetett Teal'cre egy elgyötört pillantást, és felállt.

Veled tartok, Carter alezredes – állt fel a férfi is.

Csak Carter! – szólt közbe Mitchel.

Ez parancs? – nézett rá Teal'c.

Persze, hogy az.

És mit teszel, ha megtagadom a parancsot, Mitchel alezredes?

Úgy kipenderítlek a CSK1-ből, mint a pinty – nézett rá villámló szemekkel a csapat parancsnoka.

Azt hiszem, már nincs olyan, hogy CSK1 – morogta halkan goa'uld nyelven a volt jaffa.

Íme a válasz a korábbi kérdésedre – válaszolt ugyanazon a nyelven Sam, de Mitchelnek ez már sok volt.

Úgy, szóval összeesküdtek, hogy fellázadnak ellenem? Még szerencse, hogy Jackson nincs itt…

De, Jackson is itt van – szólalt meg mögötte Daniel, aki lazán a falnak támaszkodva állt a folyosón, és látszólag szórakozottan a padlót bámulta, csak egy kis idő után nézett a felettesére. – Nem megyünk inkább be? Nem kell ezt az egész bázisnak végighallgatni – javasolta, így bár Mitchel fintorgott még egy sort, ők is besorjáztak Teal'c amúgy is szűk szállására.

Sam visszaült a korábbi helyére az ágy sarkára, Daniel letelepedett az egyetlen székre, Teal'c pedig a hátsó falnak támaszkodott karba tett kézzel, és mindhárman makacsul hallgattak, leginkább azért, mert nem tudták, hogy Mitchel a korábbi kirohanást akarja folytatni, vagy esetleg lehet vele értelmesen beszélni.

Mondjon már valaki valamit! – fortyant fel végül a férfi.

Elmegyek, Cam – nézett rá elszántan Sam.

És maga szerint én ezt csak úgy szó nélkül hagyni fogom?

Hálás lennék, ha így lenne.

És ha egyszerűen elkapom és kiszedetem magából azt a dögöt?

 _Eltöröm az összes kezed-lábad, ha megpróbálod, te ficsúr_ – morgott magában Syrah, és Sam, aki nagyon is képszerűen látta maga előtt a jelenetet, majdnem elnevette magát.

Nem hiszem, uram, hogy én, és az a dög bennem ezt csak úgy hagynánk – mondta végül. – És Dr. Fraiser nem végezné el a műtétet a beleegyezésem nélkül. Mást pedig nem avathat be ebbe a dologba.

Látom, felkészült… - fintorgott Mitchel. – Azok után, hogy összekínlódtam ezt a csapatot…

Hogy mit csinált? – kapta fel a fejét Sam. – Ez a csapat már akkor betonkeményen össze volt kovácsolódva, mikor maga még azt sem tudta, hogy a csillagkapu egyáltalán létezik. És ehhez magának nem túl sok köze volt.

Látom, most is betonkeményen összefognak ellenem – nézett végig rajtuk a férfi.

Csak kiállunk egymás mellett, és megvédjük egymást, ahogy mindig is tettük az elmúlt tíz évben – nézett rá Daniel.

Ellenem? A saját parancsnokuk ellen?

Csak azért vagy parancsnok, Mitchel alezredes, mert Carter alezredes lemondott a lehetőségről – nézett rá Teal'c.

Ezek szerint elmehetek a francba – szögezte le Mitchel.

Senki nem mondott ilyet, Cam – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Jól vezette a csapatot…

Na persze. Sosem ismertek el parancsnoknak. Igen, ott fityeg a nevem mellett, de akcióban mindig a saját fejük után mentek.

Ez nem igaz – tiltakozott Sam. - Mindig is elismertük, amit tett. Nagyon sokat tett, amióta csak a CSK1 parancsnoka. És ha néha a saját fejünk után mentünk, akkor az azért volt, mert adott helyzetben több tapasztalattal vagy több információval rendelkeztünk. De ettől még a csapat sikere ugyanúgy magán is múlt, mint rajtunk.

Most hízelgéssel akar levenni a lábamról? – puffogott Mitchel.

Gondoltam megpróbálom – vont vállat Sam.

Nem jött be. Carter, a csapatnak szüksége van magára!

Cam, ha annak idején meghalok, akkor magának és a csapatnak már két éve nélkülem kéne boldogulnia.

Ennek már két éve, Carter! Felejtse már el, hogy beteg volt!

Én ezt a maga helyében nem mondtam volna – szólt közbe halkan Daniel.

Ugyan miért nem? – kapta rá a pillantását Mitchel.

Mert ha tudná, min mentem keresztül, akkor tudná, hogy azt sosem fogom elfelejteni – válaszolt csendesen Sam.

Akkor is… szükségünk van a tudására! A tapasztalatára! Most mindezt elveszi tőlünk, és odaadja a tok'ráknak!

A tok'ra nem ellenség, Cam. Én sem leszek ellenség.

Ki tudja, mire használják majd…

Nem vagyok az a típus, aki hagyja magát használni. Vagy úgy tapasztalta? Amúgy árulja már el nekem, mi baja a tok'rákkal! Látott csak egyet is rajtam kívül?

Nem kell látnom ahhoz, hogy tudjam, ellopják az emberek életét!

Tudja… szerencséje, hogy tudom, honnan van ez a csőlátása, és épp ezért nem mondok erre most semmit. De üzenem annak, aki teletömte a fejét ezzel a marhasággal, hogy ha egy tok'ra nem menti meg az életét, már hat éve halott lenne. Ha egy másik tok'ra nem menti meg az életét, három éve szintén halott lenne. Visszatérve arra az agyrémre, amit hisz… az én életem csak több, jobb és érdekesebb lett Syrah-tól.

Na persze.

És most? Most mi lesz, Cam? – nézett rá Sam. – Patthelyzet van.

Amíg itt állok az ajtó előtt, nem tud elmenni – nézett rá a férfi, de Sam csak jelentőségteljesen végignézett a másik két férfin, mire Mitchel megint csak felhúzta magát. – Ez függelemsértés! Jobb, ha mindhárman tudják.

Egyikük sem katona, Cam. Nem hatja meg őket ezzel. Én meg… ha kidobat a seregből búcsúzóul, csak annál könnyebben elmegyek. Akkor már senkinek nem tartozom majd elszámolással.

És mégis hogy akar elmenni, ha bezárják egy dutyiba a föld alá?

Nem csak a Daedaluson van asgard sugár, jobb, ha tőlem tudja. Nem tud olyan mélyre zárni, hogy a parancsnokom ne tudjon értem jönni és elvinni.

Úgy… szóval már nem engem tart a parancsnokának… - rázta meg a fejét dühösen Mitchel, de Sam csak állta a pillantását. – Igazán elárulhatná, hogy miben jobb ő, mint én!

Ő a párom – tűnt fel egyetlen pillanatra egy halvány mosoly Sam arcán, de aztán visszatért rá a feszültség. – Maga is bevállalná ezt? – nézett kérdőn Mitchelre, aki egy pillanatra meglepődött, de aztán vállat vont.

Miért ne?

Na persze – nevette el magát Sam. – Maga is csak egy szájhős.

Szóval egy pasi miatt megy el… elég olcsón eladja a lelkét – vágott vissza Mitchel, és Samnek hosszú másodpercekbe került, hogy visszafogja Syrah-t, aki erre nagyon kiosztotta volna az alezredest.

Nem igazán érdekel, hogy mit gondol, Cam – rázta meg Sam a fejét. – Én tudom, miért megyek el, és mindazok tudják, akik csak egy halvány gondolatnyi megértést tanúsítottak irányomban. Csak ez számít, a többi mind mellékes.

És azt hiszi, hogy ha bebújik a parancsnok ágyába, attól minden szép és jó lesz? – kérdezte Mitchel, de azt, hogy erre Sam lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, nem vette észre, vagy legalábbis nem tudta értelmezni. Nem úgy Daniel.

Syrah, ne, nem éri meg! - mondta neki goa'uld nyelven. – Minden csak sokkal nehezebb lesz, ha letéped a fejét.

A szimbióta, aki végül hosszas huzavona után megkapta az irányítást, egy pillanatra Danielre nézett, aztán felállt, és odasétált Mitchelhez.

Tudja, alezredes – mondta neki -, Malek már akkor a párom volt, mikor magának még az ük-ük-üknagymamáját sem tervezték. És jobb, ha tudja, hogy ennek ellenére sosem kivételezett velem, és most sem fog, hogy Sammel vagyok. Ugyanúgy elküld egy kockázatos küldetésre, mint bármelyik másik ügynökét, ha szükséges. Szóval, ha azt hiszi, hogy Sam bújik be az ágyába, mégpedig némi részrehajlás reményében, akkor hatalmasat téved.

Még folytatta volna, de Daniel odalépett hozzá, és finoman megfogta a karját.

Syrah… tudom, hogy mondanál még sok mindent… de olaj a tűzre. Nem érti meg, mert nem akarja megérteni. Ilyenkor olyan, mintha a falnak beszélnél.

Tauri… - morogta maga elé Syrah, de erre megint Mitchel kapta fel a fejét, és Daniel az utolsó pillanatban lépett közéjük.

Elég! – szólt rájuk szigorúan. – Elég, mielőtt még valaki tényleg a gyengélkedőn köt ki! Cam… Sam el fog menni, akár tetszik magának, akár nem.

Ördöge van, nem tetszik! És nem értem, hogy maga hogy tud ebbe csak úgy beletörődni. Azt hittem, úgy szeretik egymást, mint a testvérek!

Pontosan így van – bólintott rá Daniel, és összemosolyogtak Sammel, aki közben újra aktív lett. – De azt is tudom, Cam, hogy ha a nyitott tenyerembe merítek vizet, azt meg tudom tartani, de ha az öklömbe próbálom zárni, akkor kicsorog az ujjaim közt, és elveszítem.

Elmehet a fenébe az ős dumájával, Jackson! – csattant fel Mitchel. – Ez itt a Föld! Nálam ezzel nem lesz befutó.

Akkor fordítsuk le a maga nyelvére, alezredes – vont vállat továbbra is nyugodtan Daniel. – Ha továbbra is tapló lesz, nem csak, mint beosztottját, a CSK1 tagját veszíti el Samet, hanem mint barátot is. Ha ezt akarja, folytassa nyugodtan – mondta, és visszaült a helyére.

Mind a hármuknak elment az esze, esküszöm! De magának a legjobban – bökött az állával Sam felé. – Tényleg azt akarja, hogy egy ilyen micsoda azt csináljon a testével, amit akar?- kérdezte, de mielőtt még Sam és Syrah megint összekaphatott volna azon, hogy melyikük vágjon vissza neki, az ajtó megint kinyílt, és ezúttal O'Neill tűnt fel benne.

Milyen kellemes társaság – nézett végig rajtuk. – Engem nem hívtak meg? Kár. Miről maradtam le?

Csak beszélgettünk, uram – nézett rá Sam.

Tényleg? – pillantott rá a férfi kételkedve. – Azért nem gyújtanék meg egy szál gyufát, mert berobbanna a feszültség.

Igaz, uram – értett egyet Sam.

Szóval?

Próbáltam rendet tenni a fejekben, tábornok – nézett rá Mitchel dacosan.

Értem – bólintott rá a férfi. – És sikerült?

Nem igazán. De ha esetleg segítene…

Tudja, alezredes… megtanultam már, hogy… sokszor az, ami nekünk jó, nem biztos, hogy másoknak is jó.

Tessék?

Tudja… nekem is jó lenne, ha Carter itt maradna. De ha neki nem lenne jó, akkor megette a fene az egészet.

Köszönöm a támogatást, uram! – mondta tengernyi cinizmussal Mitchel.

Szívesen – bólintott rá a tábornok hasonló stílusban.

Hát senki nem érti, hogy…

Mitchel alezredes! – szólt rá O'Neill. – Elég!

De uram!

Elég! Leléphet! – nézett rá szigorúan a tábornok. Egy kis ideig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Mitchel elvágtatott.

Köszönöm, uram! – nézett rá hálásan Sam.

Tudtam, hogy egyedül nem bír vele.

Én bírtam volna, de akkor a gyengélkedőn kötött volna ki.

Carter! – szólt rá O'Neill.

Elnézést, uram! – hajtotta le a fejét mosolyogva a nő.

Máris szemtelen, mint egy igazi tok'ra.

Az vagyok, uram – vont vállat Sam.

Persze. Időnként hajlamos vagyok elfeledkezni róla. Akkor… vigyázzon magára!

Igyekszem. Ön is, uram! – mondta Sam, mire a férfi még biccentett, és elsétált.

Ennyi? – nézett Daniel Samre.

Miért mit vártál? Hogy búcsúzóul majd egymás nyakába borulunk, és jól megölelgetjük egymást? – fintorgott Sam.

Nem igazán tudom, hogy mit vártam – vont vállat Daniel, de Sam vett egy nagy levegőt.

Lassan ideje indulnom – mondta, majd Teal'chez lépett.

Remélem, hamarosan találkozunk, barátom – mosolygott rá.

Úgy lesz, Carter alezredes – bólintott rá a férfi, majd megölelték egymást, és Sam és Daniel visszasétáltak Sam laborjába.

Sam, egy kicsit sem fáj a szíved? – kérdezte Daniel, mikor a nő lehajolt a hátizsákjáért, de aztán inkább ott hagyta, és Danielhez lépett.

Viccelsz? Szétszakad a lelkem - mondta, de aztán elmosolyodott. – De annyi minden vár rám. Felfedezések, kalandok…

Veszélyek.

Abból itthon is volt egy rakás. Nem lesz meglepetés.

Tudom. Sam, tudom, hogy ma már sokan mondták, hogy vigyázz magadra, de most komolyan… vigyázz magadra!

Vigyázok, Daniel! – ígérte Sam, aztán megölelték egymást. – Mitchelnek egy dologban igaza volt – mondta Sam. – Testvéremként szeretlek! Nagyon fogsz hiányozni.

Te is nekem, Sam.

Ideje indulnom – nézett könnyfátyolos szemmel a nő Danielre. – Még beugrom Landryhez. Megvársz a kapunál?

Persze. És viszem a cuccod – mondta, mire Sam hálásan rámosolygott, majd egy darabig együtt mentek végig a folyosókon, aztán Sam felsétált a lépcsőn Landryhez.

Jöjjön csak, alezredes! – mosolygott ki a férfi az irodájából, mikor Sam megállt az ajtóban.

Indulok, uram! – mosolygott rá a nő.

Még mindig nem tudom, hogy egyezhettem ebbe bele, Sam...

Figyelembe vette a nagyobb érdekeket is, uram. Ígérem, hamarosan jelentkezem!

Már alig várom. És nem csak az eredményei miatt.

Tudom, uram. Nem fogok eltűnni, ígérem! – mosolygott a tábornokra Sam.

Akkor… minden jót alezredes. És várom a jelentkezését! – lépett ki az asztala mögül a férfi. – Walternél van egy jeladó egy saját kóddal – mondta mintegy mellékesen. – Lehetőleg ne adja oda senki másnak!

Köszönöm, uram! – bólintott rá Sam, majd gyorsan megölelték egymást búcsúzóul, és Sam, akinek kezdett már elege lenni a búcsúzkodásból, kimenekült az irodából.

Sam még gyorsan belépett Walterhez is elköszönni, és felvenni a jeladóját, de aztán lesétált az indítócsarnokba.

Daniel látta rajta, hogy a kiborulás határán van, így inkább bíztatón rámosolygott.

Kalandra fel! – mondta neki, mire a nő is elmosolyodott kissé.

Kösz, Daniel! Mindent köszönök! És… ha esetleg… míg nem vagyok itthon… megint felemelkednél…

Nem fogok – nevette el magát Daniel. – Már kétszer szétrúgták a hátsóm.

Azért ha mégis… tudni akarok róla!

Tudni fogsz – biztosította a férfi, és bár mások előtt már nem nagyon akartak búcsúzkodni, még röviden megölelték egymást, aztán Sam elszántan felsétált a rámpán, és átlépett a kapun.


	15. Chapter 15

Samet rettenetesen kettős érzés öntötte el, mikor odaát kilépett a kapuból. Egyrészt fájt neki, hogy élete egy részét le kell zárnia, és hogy elszakad rengeteg embertől és dologtól, ami kedves volt neki, valahol mégis úgy érzete, hogy hazaért. Először úgy gondolta, hogy ez az érzés kizárólag Syrahtól fakad, de aztán belátta, hogy egy kicsit ő is így érzi.

Eltűnődött, hogy egyből menjen a bázisra, és a háborgó érzései elől keressen menedéket Malek mellett, de végül úgy döntött, inkább egy kicsit lecsillapítja a gondolatait, mielőtt találkoznak.

Lassan elindult a fák között, és a csendben, a fák lombjai közt átszűrődő kellemes délutáni napfényben egy kicsit csitult a lelke. Végül talált egy hatalmas kidőlt fát, és letelepedett a törzsére.

Sam továbbra is a történteket próbálta helyretenni magában, és Syrah nem is akart beleavatkozni, Sam csak azt érezte felőle, hogy az erdő, a kellemes környezet jó érzéssel tölti el, így nyugodtan tudott az elmúlt nap eseményein rágódni.

Egy óra telhetett el ebben a zavartalan nyugalomban, mikor Malek megállt mellette. Sam, mikor észrevette, átadta az irányítást Syrahnak, aki felállt, és odasétált hozzá, és megölelték egymást.

Minden rendben? – kérdezte Malek aggódva.

Igen – mosolygott rá halványan Syrah. – Csak Samnek nehéz volt elszakadnia a barátaitól, az otthonától.

Tudom – látta be Malek. – Elmondod?

Majd inkább Sam – mondta Syrah, és kézen fogta a párját, visszavezette a kidőlt fához, és leültek egymás mellett.

Nem kell aggódnod, Malek – nézett a férfira ezúttal Sam. – Jól vagyok.

Féltem, hogy megvisel majd ez a látogatás.

Nem mondom, hogy nincs így – sóhajtott Sam. – Már most hiányoznak a barátaim. Daniel, Teal'c, Janet…

Bármikor meglátogathatod őket.

Nem hinném, hogy ennek Landry annyira örülne – tűnt fel egy cinikus mosoly a nő arcán. – De azért majd néha sort kerítek rá – mondta, de aztán elhallgatott, és lehajtotta a fejét.

Mégis bánt valami – fürkészte Malek.

Csak… O'Neill…

Bántott?

Nem, dehogy – rázta meg a fejét Sam. – Sőt, meglepően normális volt. Én is aggódtam, hogy… hogy viseli majd, de… nem volt vele gond.

Akkor?

Semmi, tényleg.

Samantha… - fogta meg a kezét Malek.

Csak… megbeszéltünk valamit, amit már sok évvel ezelőtt meg kellett volna beszélnünk. Jobb így, hogy ezt is tisztáztuk, így később egyikünk sem tehet szemrehányást a másiknak.

Elvarrni a szálakat sohasem könnyű – szorította meg a kezét Malek. – De ha úgy érzed, sikerült, az sokat számít.

Tudom – mosolygott rá Sam. – És itt mi történt, míg távol voltam?

Semmi különös – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Hiányoztál.

Te is nekem. Ne haragudj, hogy nem siettem egyből hozzád!

Nem probléma – nyugtatta meg Malek Samet.

Hogy találtál meg? Gondolom az őrség feldobott.

Minden kapunyitásról értesítenek – erősítette meg Malek. – És arról is tájékoztattak, merre indultál, így voltak elképzeléseim, hol állhatsz meg. De nem siettem, hagytam neked egy kis időt lélegzethez jutni.

Köszönöm! Tényleg jó volt kicsit… átgondolni mindent. Tudod… bosszantott… vagy inkább bántott… amiket Mitchel a fejemhez vágott, de… most volt időm megérteni, hogy csak vagdalkozott, mint egy dacos hároméves kisgyerek, akinek nem a kedve szerint történik valami. Nem képes azt látni, amit Daniel… vagy akár még O'Neill is. Attól, hogy elengednek, nem veszítenek el.

Csodálkozom, hogy O'Neill ezt belátta.

Akkor képzeld magad a helyembe! – csóválta meg a fejét Sam. – Sosem vártam volna egy ilyen mondatot Jack O'Neilltól, hogy ami nekem jó, nem biztos, hogy másnak is. Megvédett Mitcheltől… kiállt mellettem… ez több, mint amit a legoptimistább reményeimben képzeltem.

Fontos vagy neki – állapította meg Malek a nőt fürkészve.

Féltékeny vagy? – mosolygott rá Sam.

Igen – látta be kicsit morcosan Malek, és Sam jót nevetett rajta.

Nem kell.

Biztos vagy benne?

Igen. Jack magánélete megszűnt létezni több, mint tíz éve. Nekem pedig semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy egy besavanyodott morgómedvével töltsem az életem. Fontos nekem, de… ez egy más jellegű érzés.

 _Most már_ – tette hozzá magában Syrah.

 _Feltétlenül bonyolítani szeretnéd az életünket?_

 _Nem, csak nem szeretek Maleknek hazudni._

Megőrülök tőletek – csóválta meg a fejét Sam.

Miért? – nézett rá kérdőn Malek.

Mert mindig túlbonyolítjátok a dolgokat. Lezártam azt az életemet, és szerettem volna tiszta lappal kezdeni, de ha feltétlen azt akarjátok mindketten, hogy a régi dolgok nyomait cipeljük magunkkal, felőlem…

Volt köztetek valami? – kérdezte óvatosan Malek.

Nem, nem volt, és soha nem is lett volna – rázta meg a fejét Sam, de végül rászánta magát, és mindent elmesélt Maleknek, aki türelmesen hallgatta. Egyrészt kíváncsi volt, másrészt tudta, hogy Samnek is sokat segít, ha kimondja ezeket a dolgokat, és nem utolsósorban megalapozza az őszinteséget kettejük között. Mikor Sam a történet végére ért, megcsóválta a fejét.

Az emberek sokszor annyira rosszul kezelik az érzéseiket.

Faji sajátosság, mit csináljunk? – vont vállat Sam. – És szerintem azt, ami Jackkel történt egy tok'ra sem viselné sokkal jobban, csak az a különbség, hogy az tíz-húsz év, ami ennek a feldolgozásához kell, mást jelent egy embernek, és mást egy tok'rának. De az az igazság, hogy Jack olyan falakat épített maga köré, hogy most már talán akkor sem tudná áttörni, ha akarná. De igazából nem is akarja. És én ezt már évekkel ezelőtt beláttam, és szerencsére most vele is sikerült beláttatnom. Ennyi, történet vége. Szóval hiányoztam, míg távol voltam?

Igen – bólintott rá Malek. – Vártam a percet, hogy visszatérsz. És mellesleg lenne egy feladatom a számodra.

Ne kímélj! – pillantott rá Sam.

Talán nem tudsz róla, de egy ideje találtunk ellenszert arra a méregre, amit a goa'uld fejlesztett ki ellenünk.

A szimbióta-méreg - bólintott rá Sam.

Igen, ti így hívjátok. De arra még nem igazán találtunk megoldást, hogy adott esetben hogy tudnánk kellően gyorsan alkalmazni. A méreg másodpercek alatt hat, ez az idő szinte semmire sem elég.

Nálunk az öngyilkos-jelölt kémek a hátsó fogukban tartják a ciánkapszulát – tűnődött el Sam.

Elvetemült gondolat – szűkült össze a férfi szeme.

Igen, hisz véletlenül is megölhetik magukat. De esetünkben ez a veszély nem fenyeget, és így könnyen és gyorsan elérhető lenne a szer bármikor. Nem kellene azon gondolkodnom, hogy melyik zsebembe tettem, és mire elővenném, halott vagyok. De majd még gondolkodom más lehetőségen is. Akár permanensé is lehetne tenni a védettséget, és akkor aki egyszer megkapja, egész életére védett lesz a méreg ellen.

És hogy tartod fenn a hatást? Ez nem egy betegség, amire emlékszik az immunrendszered. Itt az ellenszert folyamatosan a testben kellene tartanod.

Majd kitalálom. Egyéb munka?

Néhány emberem egy vírus gyógymódján dolgozik. Segíthetsz nekik, ha van kedved.

Gondolod, hogy örülnének nekem? – fintorgott Sam.

Itt a lehetőség, hogy megpróbálj beilleszkedni – bíztatta Malek. – Syrah majd segít.

Igazad van. Akkor reggel a laborban kezdek – mosolyodott el Sam. – És lassan talán kialakul egy rendszer az életemben.

Igen, a régi rendszer… késő esténként nekem kell kirángatnom a laborból, hogy ideje pihenned.

Igen, az lehet. Syrah-val ebben egy hullámhosszon vagyunk.

Ettől féltem – mosolyodott el halványan Malek. - Rám nem is lesz időd.

Rád mindig lesz időm, ha neked is rám – ugratta Sam.

Nekem ez egy kicsit bonyolultabb.

Tudom. Semmi gond. Felelős vagy mindannyiunkért, és a szent ügyért is.

Igen – bólintott rá Malek. – De mindent megteszek, hogy rád is legyen időm. Most egy kicsit könnyebb, hála nektek. Régen szinte minden percem be volt osztva. Most már csak az ügynökeim töredéke van külső munkán, és csak néha érkezik tőlük olyan jelentés, amire azonnal reagálnunk kell.

Pedig eleinte nem rajongtatok a tényért, hogy beleavatkozunk a dolgotokba.

Nem, ez igaz. De mások voltak a lehetőségeitek és az eszközeitek, mint nekünk.

Ennek köszönhető mindaz, amit elértünk. De ne merengjünk a múlton, Malek. A mai napnak úgyis ez a tanulsága. Legyen ez a nap egy választóvonal, és nézzünk csak előre!

Rendben – bólintott rá Malek. – Nézzünk csak előre. Hazamegyünk? Rád férne egy forró fürdő, talán helyre tenné a lelkedet.

Csatlakozol? – nézett Malekre incselkedve Sam.

Ha meg tudsz győzni, még az is lehet – mondta a férfi, mire Sam elnevette magát.

Megmosom a hátad – nevetett Sam.

Ez még így kevés – rázta meg a fejét Malek.

Esetleg kapsz néhány finom puszit a nyakadba.

Hm… alakul. Még egy kicsit erőltesd meg a fantáziádat.

Majd igyekszem – ígérte Sam. - Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy kitalálok valamit.

Akkor mehetünk? – állt fel Malek, és a nő fele nyújtotta a kezét, amit Sam azonnal megfogott, és lassan visszaindultak a bázisra.

A lassan félhomályba boruló erdőben lassan sétáltak, és Sam arcán végig egy halvány mosoly játszott, amit Malek eleinte nem tett szóvá, de aztán nem tudta megállni.

Én csak tűnődtem – mosolygott rá Sam.

Min?

Azon, hogy… tudod én korábban is mindig próbáltam nyitott lenni… úgy általában a tok'rával, mint fajjal, mint szervezettel, de a Földre látogató egyes tok'rákkal szemben is.

Igen, Samantha, tudom – bólintott rá Malek.

És igyekeztem nem annyi zöldséget gondolni rólatok, mint a többiek.

Zöldséget? – nézett rá értetlenül a férfi, és megálltak.

Sületlenséget. Olyan buta dolgokat, aminek semmi valóságalapja nincs.

Értem.

Szóval… gyanítottam, hogy egymás között egyáltalán nem úgy viselkedtek, mint amikor hozzánk jöttök látogatóba.

De? – nézett rá Malek kíváncsian, várva a folytatást.

De azt sosem gondoltam, hogy egy tok'rát be lehet vonni egy ilyen kis pajzán szócsatába - lépett közelebb Sam Malekhez, és a két vállára tette a kezét.

Mondok én neked ennél sokkal pajzánabb dolgokat is, csak bele ne pirulj – ölelte magához Malek.

Syrah majd nem hagyja – vont vállat Sam.

Ebben ne legyél olyan biztos.

Összeesküdtök ellenem? – tette csípőre Sam a kezét.

Csupa jó szándékból – nyugtatta meg Malek, de aztán Syrah mosolygott rá.

Zavarba hozod Samet.

Én nem hinném, hogy ilyen könnyen zavarba jön – rázta meg a fejét Malek. – Sőt, úgy tűnt, kifejezetten élvezi a témát.

Lehet – tűnődött el játékosan Syrah. – De mond csak a te fantáziádat nem indította be?

De igen. De hamarosan őrségváltás. Ott kell lennem.

Tudom – bólintott rá megadón Syrah. – De utána szabad vagy. Csak siess, nehogy kihűljön a fürdővíz – ugratta a párját.

Majd sietek – ígérte Malek, és lassan tovább indultak.

Azért ez elképesztő – szólalt meg ezúttal Sam.

Micsoda? – sandított rá Malek.

Amit Syrah érez irántad – mosolygott rá Sam. – Én… én is szeretlek… tényleg. De… amit ő érez, azt felfogni sem tudom, nem érezni.

Tudom, Samantha. Te használtad ezt a szót az előbb… faji sajátosság, nincs ezzel semmi baj. Boldog vagy?

Igen – mosolyodott el újra Sam.

Csak ez számít.

És te? – nézett félénken Sam a másikra.

Elmondhatatlanul örülök, hogy Syrah végre újra velem van. És neked is. Samantha, gyönyörű nő vagy, aki okos, bátor és elszánt. Büszke vagyok rá, hogy te vagy a párom. Szeretlek! Loran pedig imád téged – mosolyodott el Malek. – Mérges lesz, ha elárulom a titkát, de ő már akkor régen felfigyelt rád. Még a Pangaron. Neki volt kapacitása valami mással is foglalkozni, mint Egeria. És ez te voltál, Samantha. És hogy válaszoljak is a kérdésedre… igen, boldog vagyok. Megnyugodtál?

Igen – mosolyodott el Sam. – Azért egy kicsit aggódtam.

Tudom. Idővel ez is elmúlik. De most térjünk haza, mert a nappali őrség zúgolódni fog, ha nem váltják le őket időben.

Rendben, mehetünk – adta meg magát Sam, és ahogy engedte, hogy Syrah boldogsága végigfolyjon rajta, csak közelebb lépett Malekhez, és átkarolta a derekát. Malek átkarolta a vállát, összemosolyogtak, aztán tűnődve sétáltak a bázis felé, ahol mindkettejükre várt egy új élet.


End file.
